Corazón que nunca olvida
by AkaneSayumi
Summary: Ranma durante diez años ha intentado todo para quitarse la vida después de la muerte de su esposa sin tener éxito. Prometió nunca enamorarse para respetar su memoria, sin embargo todo destino puede cambiar cuando aparezca una chica que puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión y... ¿Hay algo más? Universo alterno
1. Capitulo 1

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

Venía entrando a la casa de su abuela ya fallecida con una maleta después de seis meses de haber estado fuera de la ciudad. Su abuela había fallecido hace diez años al igual que otra persona que la consideraba su amiga, cuñada y hermana, por eso era la razón de su regreso. Nuevamente su hermano se había encerrado en su cuarto por días ya que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido de su muerte no podía superarlo. Todos en la familia se impactaron por el terrible accidente de su cuñada Hiro, principalmente su hermano, Ranma que la amaba con locura, tanto que muchas veces intentó quitarse la vida. Esperaba que esta vez no fuera un "Berrinche" de parte de él porque si no, lo golpearía.

—Bienvenido a casa joven Ryoga. — Llegó la ama de llaves haciendo reverencia.

—Gracias. —Dijo Ryoga dejando su maleta a lado. —¿No hay nadie en casa?

—Su madre salió de viaje, de haber sabido que llegaría no se hubiera ido. —Comentó la ama de llaves. —Su tía...—Mencionó haciendo una mueca. —También la acompaño para ir de compras y luego su primo. —Nuevamente haciendo mueca. —También se fue con ellas. Solo se encuentra el joven Ranma. —Dijo señalando hacia arriba.

—Encerrado en su cuarto ¿Verdad?

—Sí, joven. —Se entristeció. —Ha estado ahí una semana, le dejamos comida y apenas se lo come, por eso sabemos que sigue vivo.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —Exclamó Ryoga. —Él no debería estar ahí, debe de estar en el hotel, al frente de él en lugar de ese idiota de Shinosuke.

La abuela había dejado en claro que su nieto, Ranma, sé quedaría al mando del hotel que logró e hizo crecer para sus hijos y nietos y tuvieran un legado que al final su hermano no quería y todo después de la muerte de Hiro. Todos pensaba que así sería, pero cuando murió su abuela, dejo dicho en su testamento que el primer bisnieto que tuviera uno de sus nietos se quedaría con el poder y mando. Hasta ahora, nadie lo había logrado, ni siquiera él, pero no quería eso ya que el matrimonio no era para él. Pero con eso de que Ranma sigue sin superar la muerte de su esposa, Shinosuke aprovechó y ante toda la mesa directiva lo nombraron presidente. Todo se volvió insoportable, más su tía Yashiro que era la mamá de Shinosuke porque alaba y presumía del cargo de su hijo.

Además de la muerte de su cuñada, Shinosuke se divorció de su esposa, Nabiki, que hasta ahora no ha sabido nada de ella desde hace años. La razón de su separación, fue porque no le había podido dar hijos, esa fue la premisa oficial, pero estaba seguro de que la que quiso fue ella porque no soportaba a su primo. Se volvió a casar y con una mujer tan linda y amable que no merecía estar con él. Estos 10 años había cambiado todo de lo que era, incluso su hermano.

Dejo sus cosas en su cuarto que estaba tal y como estaba que cuando se fue. Había pasado seis meses desde que salió de esa casa, a veces se comunicaba con su mamá y en ciertas ocasiones con su hermano, claro cuando no estaba deprimido. Estos años sin contar lo de su hermano, se la había pasado increíble. A diferencia de su hermano, él jamás se casaría. ¿Para qué se casaría si podía tener todas las mujeres a sus pies? Por eso su abuela no lo incluyó en el testamento porque sabía que nunca cambiaría y así sería. Solo le dejo algunos terrenos y parte de sus acciones del hotel. Le dejo más a Ranma porque confiaba en que él se quedaría con la empresa, pero sucedió la muerte de su esposa y eso cambió todo. Además de otro motivo que era mejor olvidar. Fue a la habitación de Ranma y la puerta estaba con seguro. Miro al suelo y estaba la bandeja de comida que le había dejado Hiro, la ama de llaves. Le sorprendió que estuviera vacío, eso quiere decir que tan deprimido no estaba.

Atrás de la puerta, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero la puerta del baño estaba abierta. Se podía escuchar la regadera abierta y como el agua se escurría en el azulejo del piso. También estaba con la luz apagada y se podía observa una escena tenebrosa, aunque ese no era el caso, se pudo observar que la transparencia del agua se mezclaba con un color rojo.

Había una persona sentada con las rodillas dobladas en donde tenía sostenida su cabeza y sus manos estiradas a lado de su cabeza, solo que una tenía el cuchillo con el que hace un momento se había cortado las muñecas, muy cerca de las venas. Si así había sido fue porque tenía miedo de lastimarse, pero cuando sintió que el dolor no era tan fuerte, volvió acercarla estando cerca de la vena. Como se decía, el dolor no era tan fuerte porque no se comparaba con el que había sentido durante todos estos años por haber perdido a su esposa, el amor de su vida.

No podía seguir soportando su vida, sin ella no era nada. Quería morir para ir con ella. No podía entender cómo dios fue capaz de arrebatársela, ¿Es que acaso lo odiaba? Primero ella y luego le siguió su abuela, que también era una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Su abuela ya era una persona mayor, ya se había hecho la idea de que en cualquier momento se iría. Pero ¿Por qué también se llevó a Hiro? Siempre pensó que cuando se le arrebataba algo, venia algo mejor. Entonces... ¿Por qué se la quitaron y no había recibido algo a cambio? Se escuchaba feo porque nadie las remplazaría, Pero ¿Qué necesita para ser feliz?

No quiso seguir pensando así que siguió con su cometido y pasó el cuchillo más arriba de su muñeca, en medio de sus venas y después siguió con las otras. De repente se sintió frío y mareado hasta que vio todo negro.

* * *

Los aviones aterrizaban en su tiempo establecido y el orden correspondiente. Los pasajeros recién llegados caminaban con su equipaje recién recogidos hacia las puertas de salidas para encontrarse con familiares o amigos que los esperaba con ansias para recibirlos después de mucho tiempo sin mirarse. A excepción de una persona que pasó desapercibida por todos los demás y que por supuesto no iba a ser recibida por nadie. Eso no le preocupaba en absoluto, ya que era consciente de que nadie la iba a recibir. El aeropuerto era bastante grande y además de que sintió mucho calor, recordándole que era un lugar tropical, por lo que se quitó todo lo que tenía encima de su ropa, como chamarra, bufanda, pero lo que no podía era cambiarse la blusa que traía que era de manga larga. Por lo que no le quedó de otra que ir al baño a cambiarse por un vestido más cómodo y fresco, consistía de un vestido largo de color rosa pastel de tirantes y el largo le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y tapado con una tela de del mismo color, pero transparente que llegaba a los talones. Lo bueno es que había comprado ropa de verano antes de venir a escondida a Japón. Si se refiere a escondidas era porque tenía sus motivos. Esa ropa en España era barata ya que ahora era temporada de frío y además de que el clima siempre es fresco por lo que no se sentía acostumbrada a ese clima que era insoportable. Se vio en el espejo y acomodo un poco su cabello corto azulado.

Salió del baño y ahora iría a buscar un taxi. No evitó detenerse un poco en una licorería, pero tenía que tener fuerzas, necesitaba estar sobria para ir a ese lugar. Trago duro para no caer en la tentación, pero al final fue y compro dos botellas grandes. Las metió a su maleta y después se concentró nuevamente en buscar un taxi. Salió del aeropuerto y encontró a un hombre que estaba ha lado de un carro.

—Disculpe, ¿Está en servicio? —Pregunto al taxista.

—Si. — Afirmó el hombre. —¿A dónde quiere que la lleve?

—Al mejor hotel de la ciudad. —Dijo moviendo sus brazos como una manera de alumbrar y que fuera algo grande.

—Por supuesto, le recomiendo el hotel Marintia, es uno de los mejores y más lujosos de Japón.

—¿Marintia? —Se preguntó extrañada. —Que nombre tan... Occidental. —Sonrío alzando una ceja.

—Bueno lo que sucede es que la madre de la fundadora de ese hotel, era de origen español y se llamaba Marintia. —Respondió el hombre tomando la maleta de la joven que aún seguía sonriendo.

—Española...Así como yo. —Dijo la joven.

El taxista le abrió la puerta para que entrara al coche.

—Podíamos pasar a un banco para cambiar mis euros por yenes. —Sugirió antes de entrar. —No se preocupe, tengo yenes para pagarle, pero si es el mejor hotel y el más lujoso necesitaré más dinero.

Ya iba a meter su pie, pero se detuvo y miro al hombre.

—Una pregunta, ¿Tengo olor a alcohol? — Pregunto señalando su boca. —Porque una de mis paradas fue en Alemania y lo que compre me lo tome en Corea y... —Ahora si se metió al carro. —Ha sido uno de mis mejores vuelos.

* * *

Un doctor vendaba las muñecas a Ranma, mientras él estaba semi acostado en su cama y con una cara de enfado. Como no lo iba a estar, si no pudo cometer el acto, nuevamente.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Lo insultaba Ryoga. —¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntaba muy molesto.

Cuando vio que no le abría y que además, se escuchaba la regadera abierta, no dudó en ir por la llave de la puerta y entrar para ver que su hermano estuvo a punto de morir. Logró llegar a tiempo porque si no, ya estuviera muerto. Parece ser que su mamá no había exagerado. Ranma estaba en una situación seria y estaba llegando a un límite en que al final se podía salir con la suya. Su preocupación ahora era más grande, tenía que ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—¡Listo! —Exclamó el doctor terminando de vendar las dos manos. —Con esto será suficiente. Pude detener el sangrado, pero si se lastima nuevamente no volverás a ver la luz del día.

—Tenía una semana sin ver la luz en mi rostro. —Hablo Ranma con los brazos cruzados y sin verlos. —Si no la veo nuevamente sería un milagro.

—¡No digas eso Ranma! —Se molestó Ryoga por el comentario de su hermano. —Doctor gracias por todo. —Agradeció haciendo reverencia. —Hiro, llévalo a la puerta. —Ordenó Ryoga a la ama de llaves.

El doctor y el ama de llaves salieron del cuarto de Ranma.

—¡Y lo peor de todo es que se llama igual que mi esposa! —Grito Ranma. —¡Deberías cambiarte el nombre! ¡Si no lo haces, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida! —Le seguía gritando a la ama de llaves que ya se había ido.

—¡Ranma suficiente! —Exclamó molesto y cerrando la puerta.

—A partir de hoy la llamaré a Hiromi. —Seguía Ranma.

—¿Y no se supone que así se llamaba tu esposa? —Pregunto Ryoga con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Sí, pero yo le decía Hiro. — Se defendió como niño. —Así que no cuenta.

Ryoga pasó su mano en su rostro, ya se estaba cansando de esto.

—Escucha no le diremos a mamá lo que intentaste hacer. —Aclaró Ryoga. —Eso la preocuparía más y te llevaría un hospital psiquiátrico y créeme que si deberías ir a uno. —Dijo acercándose más a su hermano. —Esta es la... La...

—El intento número 122 para suicidarme. —Termino por él.

—¿Llevas las cuentas?

—Si... Cuento cada año, semanas, días, horas, minutos y segundos desde que no tengo a Hiro. —Contesto con seriedad.

Ryoga se quedó en silencio, en serio quería ayudarlo, pero cada vez se ponía peor. Ya no podía hacer nada más, hizo lo posible en estos años, pero fue imposible. Tenía que buscar la forma de hacer olvidar su dolor.

—Iré por comida. —Dijo finalmente Ryoga. —¡Cuando regrese te quiero aquí! —Ordenó Ryoga saliendo de la habitación.

Después de unos diez minutos, venía por el pasillo con la comida de Ranma, pero cuando entro, hizo lo que presentía que pasaría. No era la primera vez que Ranma se escapaba. Pero el hecho de que salga después de semanas no era una de las mejores ideas. Podría atentar nuevamente por su vida y tenía que detenerlo.

* * *

Después de llegar al gran hotel se asombró ya que no esperaba ver ese monstruo de monumento. Se veía grande y no podía esperar a ver el interior. El lugar era muy elegante, la recepción era el doble de grande que su departamento en España y eso que no era algo sencillo, a ella le gustaba vivir en grande y con lujos. Llego y se registró y obviamente pidió de las mejores habitaciones. Tenía la sala separada de su cuarto que era grande, con un gran closet que parecía de princesa, definitivamente mañana iría de compras para llenarlo por completo. El comedor en otra esquina de la sala, era de madera de calidad y con acabados de un color más oscuro que el color base del mueble. Las paredes era de papel tapiz en una de las paredes y en la siguiente de estas era de color beige. Su cama era de tamaño King size y eso lo agradecía porque temía que fuera matrimonial y eso para ella era un insulto.

Dejo todo y salió de su habitación, quería conocer el lugar y por supuesto las playas. Caminaba por la orilla del mar, pisando la arena directamente ya que se había quitado sus zapatos y los llevaba en su mano izquierda y en la otra tenía una botella de licor que había comprado en el aeropuerto. Después media hora estaba tirada en la arena con la botella aún en la mano, pero manteniéndola de pie. Estaba a punto de acabársela, pero si se había tardado era porque sabía pésima y no entendía porque aún la seguía tomando. Se levantó para ver el mar y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo. Se miraba tan Hermoso el mar.

—Eres lo segundo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi jodida vida. —Dijo la chica.

De repente vio una silueta negra, muy lejos de ella, pero por la forma era la de un hombre. Le llamó la atención que estuviera ahí parado en la orilla del mar y mojando sus pies con los zapatos puestos.

—Tal vez esté tan borracha que miro cosas. —Hablo volviendo a mirar su botella. —Te llamaré Shinosuke. —Nombró a su botella.

Volvió a ver dónde estaba el hombre y ahora caminaba hasta que el agua llego a su cintura.

—Si querréis nadar porque no se puso un traje de baño. —Se preguntó mirando al chico.

Fue cuando vio que se sumergió por completo, entendió y sonrío.

—Ya entendí...se quiere suicidar. Nada mal para el primer día en este país. —Le dio otro trago mientras observaban como salían burbujas. —¡Vaya! A durado mucho y aún sigue respirando.

Siguió observando un buen rato y se asombró que, a pesar de querer quitarse la vida, dios aún no lo quiere en su gloria. Miro la botella con una interrogante.

—Shinosuke supiste pésimo, eres una vergüenza para las bebidas alcohólicas. —Le hablaba a la botella. —Pero igual haces que tus consumidores hagan locuras y ahora tendré que mojar mi vestido, pero al menos haré el acto bueno del día y eso que no hago algo bueno en años.

Se metió al mar, aunque cada vez se le complicaba caminar porque el vestido era pesado al momento de mojarse. Cuando llegó en donde estaban las burbujas se sumergió y pudo observar al chico que ya estaba inconsciente y lo tomo de los brazos y saco la cabeza para respirar al igual que la de él. Nado hasta la orilla y cada vez se le hacía más difícil y eso que el cuerpo de Ranma no le pesaba, era su vestido. Maldecía habérselo puesto ese día y además de que costó y fue el único que en verdad costo una fortuna.

Llego a la orilla y lo arrastró hasta que la marea no lo tocara. Uno de los empleados se acercó para ayudarlo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Dijo el mesero que trabaja en el restaurante del hotel que estaba en la playa.

—Sí, pero él tal vez no.—Señaló la chica a Ranma.

El joven empezó a presionar su pecho para sacar el agua de su cuerpo.

—¡Señor Saotome! ¡Otra vez no! —Exclamó el empleado mientras seguía presionando.

—¿Otra vez? —Pregunto la chica.

—Sí, no es la primera vez que lo hace. —Explicó el joven.

—¿Ósea que tiene tiempo suficiente hospedado aquí para que sepan que quiere acabar con su vida?

—¡No! ¡Él es dueño del hotel! —Confesó el mesero.

Se quedó asombrada y con la boca abierta.

—¿Ósea que pesque un buen pez? ¡Y de los dorados!

De repente vio que uno de los que limpiaba la playa recogía su botella y ella corrió tras de ella antes de que se la llevaran.

—¡No se la lleve! ¡Aún tiene! —Exclamó quitándole la botella y abrazándola.

Ya molesta y pasada de alcohol se dirigió a su habitación sin importar si el chico a quien sacó del mar se haya salvado.

—Algún día yo seré la dueña de todo esto. —Susurraba borracha y con molestia. — Akane Tendo será la dueña absoluta y los despediré a todos.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Ranma y Ryoga estaba enfrente del personal del restaurante que estaban esparcidos desorganizadamente, pero era mejor así, según Ranma.

—Quiero pedir disculpas por haberles causado problemas... —Recibió un golpe con el codo de su hermano. —Nuevamente. — Se disculpó Ranma con mala gana y a la vez de vergüenza.

—No tiene que preocuparse, señor. — Dijo uno de los meseros. —De echo fue una chica quien lo saco del agua.

—¿En serio? —Pregunto Ranma. —No la vi.

—Es porque ya se había ido. —Explico el joven. —Además de que se encontraba en un estado…este como se lo digo…

—Ebria. —Termino otro mesero.

—Para que tuviera el valor para salvar a mi hermano no me sorprende que estuviera borracha. —Opino Ryoga.

—¡Que chistoso! —Exclamo Ranma con molestia. —¿Sabe quién era? ¿Cómo se llama?

—No, pero si la miro la puedo reconocer. —Contesto el mesero.

—Cuando la vuelva a ver me avisa, le quiero gritar por haberme salvado. —Recibió otro codazo en las costillas. —Digo… agradecerle. —Corrigió Ranma.

—A mí también, yo sí quiero agradecerle por haber salvado la vida de este idiota. —Dijo Ryoga con una mirada fulminante a su hermano y él se la regreso de la misma manera.

* * *

Ryoga iba al salón de televisión con unas palomitas para ver una película con su hermano, sin embargo, cuando llego vio que nuevamente su hermano no estaba. Suspiro del cansancio y era en serio ya se estaba hartando de esto. Si no es porque su mamá estaba fuera de la ciudad, ya le hubiera dado un infarto. Dejo las palomitas y comenzó a pensar.

—Ya fue lo de la regadera, después lo de la playa… ¿Cuál sigue de acuerdo a lo que ha hecho en estos años? —Se preguntó así mismo con tranquilidad y es que esto ya se le hacía muy común, aunque igual de riesgoso porque puede que ahora si se salga con la suya. —Sigue la orca en el bosque artificial. —Dijo eso y salió de su casa para ir a ese sitio antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

Sin embargo, esta vez no estaba ahí. Ranma estaba parado en la orilla del mar en donde estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida el día anterior. Solo quería pensar, era lo único que deseaba y por supuesto estar solo. Es ridículo, ¿Estar solo? Ya lo estaba desde hace diez años. Todos pensaban ¿Por qué te casaste tan joven? Era cierto, tenía 18 años cuando se casó con Hiro y ella también. Todo por esa maldita herencia que ahora no quería y preferiría mil veces que su primo se haga cargo del imperio, sin importar que se convierta en un presumido, aunque ya lo era desde hace años. Esa herencia tuvo la culpa de que se haya separado de su esposa y esa era una historia que no quería pensar.

Por otro lado, Akane venia nuevamente caminando con los zapatos en sus manos y en la otra tenía una botella que apenas había abierto. Esta vez tenía un vestido color perla, muy pegadito a su cuerpo y su pecho era tapado hasta el cuello. Estaba ansiosa de tomar esa nueva botella que de seguro estaba mejor que Shinosuke. El nombre se le había quedado porque además de que era feo el nombre, también lo que traía dentro. Tomo de un solo trago y lo dejo casi a la mitad de la botella.

Volvió a ver al mar y vio una silueta que reconoció perfectamente.

—Apenas llevo un trago y estoy segura que no estoy borracha para imaginar a ese hombre nuevamente. —Dijo molesta consigo misma y viendo al cielo como si estuviera platicando con dios. Pero se quedó pensando un momento. —No sí, estoy segura que no estoy borracha. —Dijo con duda de su estado. —¡Completamente segura! ¡No me lo estoy imaginando! —Acepto.

Vio al chico que estaba de espalda, pero a pesar de que estaba quieto era algo similar a lo que observo el día de ayer. Vio que dio un paso y fue cuando exploto.

—¡Oye! —Grito Akane.

Ranma escucho una voz que al parecer lo llamaba. Se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica, no la podía ver bien, pero sabía que lo observaba.

—¡Si vuelves a meterte al agua esta vez no te sacare! —Advirtió Akane.

Entonces ¿Ella era la chica que la salvo? Solo miraba atentamente esforzando la mirada para captar su rostro.

—Ya me arruinaste un vestido y ya supe que nadas en dinero. —Seguía hablando. —Hasta me da ganas de que me lo pagues, ¡Idiota!

No podía hablar, no sabía que responderle. Akane se estaba yendo dándole otro sorbo a su botella, pero se detuvo de nuevo y lo volvió a ver.

—¡Otra cosa! ¡Ocupas un psiquiatra! —Exclamo Akane. — Y si vuelvo a verte haciendo un intento de suicidio, da por seguro que morirás ¡Pero por mí! —Amenazo y se fue directo al restaurante con dificultad para caminar ya que se le estaba subiendo el alcohol.

Ranma vio como desapareció y estaba asombrado. ¿Por qué no le respondió?

—Hace años que no me hablaban así. —Susurro por fin opinando la reacción de esa chica.

* * *

Ranma entro al bar y solamente había tomado dos vasos pequeños de vodka, pero aún seguía pensando en lo que paso en la tarde. Que chica tan extraña, pero no sabía porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella, a pesar de que no le vio el rostro lo cual le daba más curiosidad.

Mientras él seguía pensando en eso, Akane entraba al bar un poco mejor después de darse un baño en burbujas en donde quedo maravillada. Le encantaba vivir en lujos y ese lugar era el paraíso. Sin embargo, se dio con la sorpresa de que el chico suicida estaba sentado. ¿En serio? ¿Tres veces en dos días? Se sentó a lado de él y lo comenzó a observar con una sonrisa. Ranma se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba y volteo para toparse con una chica que le sonreía, no pudo esconder su asombro por lo bella que era.

—Ahora sí, chico suicida…—Hablo Akane. —Dejare de lado mi acento español para hablar más oriental y como se dice… ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto acercándose más a él.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo una mini historia que espero que les guste. Es la primera vez que escribo un universo alterno y espero no decepcionarlos. Tenía esta historia en mi mente desde hace un buen tiempo y para agarrar inspiración para otra historia que escribo, me puse a escribir lo que mi mente me decía. Me despido, espero opiniones para saber que si les gusto :) o no u_u. Saludos y besos!**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo lo subiré el Sábado n_n**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

—Ahora sí, chico suicida…—Hablo Akane. —Dejare de lado mi acento español para hablar más oriental y… como se pregunta… ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto acercándose más a él.

Ranma estaba confundido y estático. Su mirada era de asombro según Akane, como si estuviera embobado o intimidado ante su presencia. Akane acerco más su rostro a la de él, estando peligrosamente cerca. Solo se miraban, no podía moverse, él quería, pero no lo hacía. Ella se alejó riéndose de la cara de él, parecía que esto sería interesante o eso era lo que ella intuía.

—No ponga esa cara. —Río Akane. —Solo quería saber de la persona a quien salve la vida y mi curiosidad es porque no lo hago mucho…—Acerco su silla un poco a la de él y recargo su codo para poder recargarse. — Es más…yo creo que eres la primera persona a quien salvo una vida, porque a mí no me importa lo que haga los demás…

—¿Y puedo saber porque fui la excepción? —Hablo por fin Ranma.

—Señor Saotome…—Llamo el encargado de la barra. —Ella es la chica quien lo salvo. —Sonrió viendo a la chica. —Se sorprendió cuando supo que usted era uno de los dueños del hotel.

Ranma hizo una mueca y miro a Akane.

—Ye entendí porque fui la excepción…—Gruño Ranma.

—¡Así es! ¡Mi recompensa! —Sonrió Akane poniendo su mano.

—¡No te daré nada! —Exclamo Ranma. —Además estoy muy enojado con usted por meterte en mis problemas.

—¿Alguna vez le pregunte porque quería suicidarse? —Pregunto Akane alzando una ceja.

—No, pero…

—Entonces no me metí en sus problemas y ni quiero hacerlo. —Respondió Akane sonriéndole.

Ranma solo bufo y dejo de verla al igual que ella. Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin mirarse a los ojos, miraban al frente observando las botellas. La verdad no tenía nada de qué hablar y no quería hacerlo, desde el punto de vista de Ranma. Hace tiempo que no se relacionaba con una mujer, era fiel a su esposa y no pensaba casarse nuevamente. ¿Pero porque pensaba que con ella podía pasar algo? El hecho de que platique con ella no significaba que sería su acompañante de vida. Además de que la miraba de reojo y tenía una botella grande de licor y según lo que contaba ya llevaba cinco vasos y no podía pensar en alguien así.

Akane se daba cuenta de sus miradas, sabía que él era gran pez que podía pescar, pero no podía, él era alguien con el que no se podía meter y eso era algo que muy pronto se sabrá. Él la miraba de reojo cada diez segundos y luego le seguía ella y así repetitivamente. Hasta que hubo un momento en que lo hacían al mismo tiempo como si fuera un juego de miradas.

—¡Puedes dejar de mirarme! —Exclamo molesto.

—Tú también lo haces y no me quejo. —Respondió tomando un trago.

—¡Porque tú lo estás haciendo!

—¿Y? —Pregunto como una manera de molestarlo.

Ranma no contesto y se alejó un poco de ella y eso no evito que Akane se riera.

—Eres divertido. —Concluyo Akane sirviéndose otro trago.

Después de cinco minutos cayó y se recargó en la barra para quedarse dormida. El encargado suspiro.

—Nuevamente cayó.

—¿No es la primera vez? —Pregunto Ranma viéndola dormida con el vaso en la mano.

—No.—Contesto. —Perdón por pedirle esto, ¿Puede usted llevarla a su habitación?

—¿Ehh? —Exclamó. —¿Por qué debo de hacerlo?

—Ayer me ayudó una huésped y cómo podrá ver no hay ninguna mujer y yo tengo que atender. Por favor se lo ruego. —Suplico. —Si quiere descuéntemelo de mi sueldo.

—Calma, no es para tanto. —Espetó Ranma intentando calmarlo. —¡Está bien! ¡Yo la llevaré! —Accedió Ranma.

—Habitación 502. —Dijo el hombre. —Su tarjeta está en su bolso.

—¿502? —Se extrañó Ranma. — Esa habitación es de primera clase.

—Para que vea que esta mujer tiene dinero. —Espetó señalándola.

Ranma solo suspiro y miro a la chica que suspiraba en cada respiración con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Ranma la llevaba del brazo alrededor de su cuello mientras ella platicaba de su vida.

—Cuando tenía 21 años me gradué como licenciada en diseño de interiores. —Hablaba ebria. — Mi mamá estaba asombrada porque no pensaba que yo terminaría una carrera universitaria.

—Con tu gran historial no me sorprendería que pensara eso. —Opino Ranma. —Aunque no te conozco, me lo imagino. Mi esposa también estudiaba diseño de interiores.

—Entonces sería una buena colega. —Contesto Akane alzando su mano izquierda.

—Mi esposa murió hace diez años. —Confesó bajando la mirada.

Akane se le quedo viendo unos segundos.

—Pobrecito, me imagino que usted la amaba mucho ¿No? —Se pudo sería.

—La sigo amando. —Afirmó serio. —Nunca la olvidare y no volveré amar. Siempre le seré fiel.

—Usted es de los pocos hombros que son fieles al amor. —Dijo Akane con una voz chistosa. — Ya no hay ningún hombre así. —Dijo con sinceridad. —Es una lástima que ya no esté porque fue la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Ranma quedó asombrado por sus palabras. Nadie le había dicho o respondido por los sentimientos de él. Sentía algo extraño, pero no se lo explicaba.

—Ya llegamos. — Anunció. —Saca la tarjeta.

Akane obedeció y abrió la puerta. Se soltó de Ranma y en la entrada ella le dio los brazos.

—Cárgame. —Pidió Akane.

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! ¡No lo haré! —Se negó Ranma.

—Nadie me ha cargado y menos un hombre de verdad. — Hizo berrinche.

—Ya te dije que no lo haré. —Sentencio Ranma.

Después de unos minutos, Ranma la llevaba en brazos hasta su cama. Estaba asombrado de que accediera, aunque era liviana así que no se podía quejar del todo. Casi la lanzo a su cama y Akane no evitó reírse. Se sentó y volvió a alzar sus brazos.

—Ahora, hazme el amor. —Dijo con una voz ronca.

—Debes de estar bromeando ¿No? —Cruzo de brazos y alzando una ceja.

—Sí, estoy bromeando. — Afirmó Akane con una pequeña risa. — No traigo condones y tu menos.

Ranma casi se cae hacia atrás.

—Me voy. —Salía del cuarto.

—¡Oye! —Llamo Akane. —Cualquier cosa como beber, crisis emocional, relaciones sexuales estaré disponible. —Se acostó de golpe y se durmió.

Ranma suspiró, esperaba no verla en un buen rato. Salió de la habitación y miro su reloj, ya era tarde y estaba seguro que Ryoga estaba preocupado pensando que ya estaba en el otro mundo.

* * *

En la entrada del hotel, un hombre y dos mujeres entraban con unas maletas de ruedas. Todos los empleados hacían reverencia y dándoles la bienvenida a cada uno de ellos. Nodoka, Shinosuke y su madre, Yashiro, llegaban después de su viaje por Corea del Sur para la inauguración de su nuevo hotel. Shinosuke venía en medio de ellas y su madre, Yashiro a la izquierda con una cara de superioridad o más bien, según los empleados de presumida porque su hijo era el dueño absoluto del hotel. Nodoka solo observaba de reojo a su hermana y su sobrino, no cabía duda de que ya tenían el ego en los cielos. Su hijo debió ser el heredero del hotel, no él. Así quiso su madre, pero no entendía porque ella estableció eso en su testamento.

—Parece que todos te respetan, ¿No? Shinosuke. —Hablo Nodoka con una sonrisa un poco amarga.

—Shinosuke es buen líder y es querido al igual que era su abuela. —Alago Yashiro sonriéndole a su hijo.

—Es obvio, mamá. —Hablo Shinosuke con una sonrisa. —¿Ranma hubiera logrado eso? Si ofender, Tía. —Siguió sonriendo. —No lo creo.

Nodoka solo bufo era su único sobrino y no era su favorito y ni lo seria.

—Solamente espero que cuando lleguemos Ranma aun siga con vida. —Comento Shinosuke con burla.

—¡No digas eso! —Exclamo Nodoka furiosa.

—¡Cálmate hermana! —Detuvo Yashiro a Nodoka porque parecía que le iba a pegar a su hijo y no podía permitir que lastimara a su "bebé" enfrente de sus empleados. —Lo decía jugando ¿Verdad? —Pregunto viendo a su hijo.

Nodoka se adelantó dejándolos atrás.

—Por supuesto que no lo decía de broma, mamá. —Dijo Shinosuke con una leve sonrisa y una mirada un tanto siniestra. —Ojalá se muera para que no sea un estorbo más.

—Estoy de acuerdo, hijo. —Sonrió y miro de la misma manera que su hijo.

Nodoka caminaba más de prisa, hasta que choco con su hijo y sintió un alivio de verlo vivo y suspiro con una sonrisa.

—Hijo me da gusto verte. —Sonrió Nodoka.

—Mamá. —La abrazo, en verdad la había extrañado.

Nodoka se separó de él y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

—Me da gusto verte aquí. —Dijo Nodoka. —Pero… ¿Por qué sales de los pasillos donde conduce las habitaciones? —Pregunto extrañándose.

—N-nada, solo que caminaba un poco. —Se resacaba las mejillas de los nervios.

—Pero…—Nodoka frunció el ceño. —Te conozco cuando dices mentiras. —Le dio un zape en la cabeza.

—Mamá, no me avergüences. —Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y fijándose si alguien de los empleados y huéspedes los vio. —Bien, está bien. Estaba en el bar y había una mujer que estaba pasada de alcohol y la lleve a su habitación, solamente…

—¿Y era bonita? —Pregunto su madre con los ojos brillosos de emoción.

—¡Mamá! —Se quejó Ranma.

—Perdón hijo, pero he visto películas y muchas veces así empieza una gran historia de amor. —Sonrió Nodoka. Desde la muerte de su nuera fue lo peor que le había pasado a su familia y sobre todo a su hijo. Lo dejo devastado y tanto para intentarse quitarse la vida en varias ocasiones. A ella también le dolió la muerte de su nuera, era una buena mujer y sabía que su hijo y ella se amaban con locura, eran almas gemelas y si su hijo era feliz, ella también lo era. —Ya pasaron diez años, debes de rehacer tu vida y estoy segura de que Hiro así lo hubiera deseado.

—Yo siempre le seré fiel. —Aclaro Ranma con seriedad. —Y el hecho de que haya conocido a una mujer no dejara que eso cambie.

Eso último fue escuchado por Shinosuke y su madre. Sus caras se endurecieron, no podía permitir que nadie se le acercara a él, si así era, su posición en el hotel corría peligro.

—Ranma tiene razón, tía. —Hablo Shinosuke. —Si él quiere guardarle luto a Hiro está en su derecho, yo haría eso.

Ranma no creyó en sus palabras ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaban por él? El hecho de que haya quedado viudo, lo beneficio en absoluto, ahora él sería el dueño del hotel.

—Mi hijo es un buen muchacho, Nodoka. —Dijo Yashiro abrazando a su hijo. —Y tu hijo también lo es. —Dijo eso ultimo como si le valiera lo que pensara su sobrino y así era.

Ranma suspiro.

—Bienvenidos a Japón. —Solo dijo eso Ranma.

No quería decir nada más, las cosas de por si estaban cada día más tensas, por algo quería morir, aunque a veces pensaba en su madre y su hermano, pero ver y vivir con esas personas era un tormento. Siempre ha sido lo mismo, cuando eran niños podían convivir y jugar sin ningún problema, pero con el paso de los años se fueron alejando y más por la influencia de su tía, quien siempre le cayó mal.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las 7 de la mañana. Dos chicas entraban corriendo con las maletas que rodaban sin importar que se balancearan o pudiera salirse de las manos y tirarlas.

—¡Apúrate! —Dijo una chica de cabellos castaños. —¡No podemos perder tiempo!

—¡Oye no tan rápido! —Exclamo la otra chica que tenía el cabello purpura.

Llegaron a la recepción y preguntaron por un huésped y cuando le dio el número de habitación, volvieron a correr para llegar al cuarto.

Akane escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y con mucha desesperación. Se levantó y sintió un dolor terrible de cabeza, aunque no era tan grave como cuando se emborracho en una fiesta que fue hace aproximadamente tres años. ¿Y por qué no olvidaba esa fiesta? Era mejor no pensar en eso, si no a su objetivo. Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía su ropa de ayer. Lo que significó que ese chico, Ranma no la toco, se decepciono un poco, pero era obvio que él no se podía tocar, había algo que los separaba y no era precisamente su esposa muerta.

Camino con dificultad, pero recupero el control casi llegando a la puerta. Seguían tocando cada segundo y ella se imaginaba de quienes se trataban. Se habían tardado, tenía dos días desde que estaba en Japón y no había podido ponerse en marcha con el plan y que era la razón de estar en ese país. Abrió la puerta y entraron casi empujándola, Akane solamente gruño y las miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Adelante pueden pasar! —Dijo Akane con sarcasmo. —Ustedes dos se tardaron, ¿No?

—No es para tanto, Akane.

—¡Ukyo eres abogada! —Aclaro Akane. —No puedo presentarme ante ellos sin tener los documentos que acrediten quien soy. —Dijo alzando la voz. —Xiam-pu eres psicóloga y te tengo a un paciente que no puedo permitir que muera solo porque no puede vivir sin su esposa muerta.

—¡Vez! —Exclamo Xiam-Pu dándole un golpe leve en el brazo de Ukyo. —¡Me ocupa también! —De repente Xiam-Pu comenzó a percatarse de un olor peculiar y conocido. —¡Akane volviste a beber!

—¡Akane! ¡Hoy es un día importante que cambiara tu vida! ¡No puedes estar cruda! —Grito Ukyo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pues yo que iba a saber que llegaban hoy? —Se defendió Akane.

Ukio le agarro de los hombros y la empujo al baño para que se dé una ducha y después atacar y saber lo que el destino les esperaba.

* * *

Nodoka y Ranma ya se encontraban sentados en el comedor para desayunar y esperaban a que la familia bajara, ya que para ellos era un momento importante en donde podían convivir en familia. Aunque no necesariamente todos se apoyaban como familia, pero ese lazo no se podía cortar.

Ranma seguía pensando en esa chica, Akane. No entendía porque, pero no se podía explicar porque se impactó ante su presencia. Pero debía quitarse esos pensamientos de su mente, Hiro era la mujer que ama y eso no cambiara y menos por una borracha loca que ni sabía si era de los que se metía con hombre y eso era algo que no quería. ¿Quería? ¿Por qué pensaba en lo que quería de una mujer? ¿Y porque precisamente ella? No debía pensar en eso.

Nodoka se dio cuenta de los cambios de gestos de su hijo.

—¿Te sucede algo, hijo? —Pregunto Nodoka poniendo una mano en su brazo.

—No, nada mamá. —Respondió Ranma.

—Ya no me seguiste contando sobre esa chica. —Sonrió Nodoka.

—No hay nada que contar mamá. —Dijo Ranma un poco incómodo por las insinuaciones de su madre. Sabía que quería que él renaciera su vida, pero no quería tener una novia y mucho menos esposa. No podría darle lo que Hiro tanto anhelaba. —Además no la conozco, mamá.

—¡Buenos días! —Saludo Ryoga.

—Hola mi cielo. —Dijo Nodoka recibiendo un beso de su hijo y después sentándose a un lado de Ranma.

—Hola mi amor. —Dijo Ryoga a Ranma y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Oye! ¡Qué asco! —Empujo a Ryoga para alejarlo de él y Ryoga solo río.

—¿De que hablaban? —Pregunto Ryoga.

—De que Ranma conoció a una chica. —Sonrió Nodoka.

—¡Mamá sola la lleve a su habitación! —Exclamo Ranma harto de que su mamá pensara cosas que no son. —¡Estaba ebria!

—¿Ebria? —Pregunto Ryoga. —¿No es la chica que te salvo de que te ahogaras? —Ryoga puso sus manos en su boca, no debía haber dicho eso.

—¿Ahogarte? —Nodoka se levantó molesta y mirando a Ranma con el ceño fruncido. —¿Volviste a intentarlo?

—¡Ryoga! —Grito Ranma.

—¿Y no pensaban decírmelo? —Pregunto viendo a Ryoga. —¡Suficiente Ranma! ¡Tendré que internarte a un hospital psiquiátrico!

—No exageres, mamá, no es para tanto. —Ranma se levantó encarando a su mamá.

—¡Buenos días! —Saludo Shinosuke que venía con su madre. —Parece que hoy amanecieron muy contentos ¿No?

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Yashiro sentándose en su lugar del comedor.

—¡Nada que les importe! —Respondió Ranma.

—¡Ranma! —Alzo la voz Nodoka. —¡No seas grosero con tu tía!

—¡Es que ellos no se deben de meter en mi problemas! —Golpeo la mesa y salió de la habitación. Cuando estaba en la sala grito. —¡Y ni crean que me meterán en un hospital psiquiátrico!

—¿Y eso por qué? —Pregunto una voz femenina.

Ranma voltio y se sorprendió de quien tenía enfrente.

—Por tu historial si lo ocupas. —Comento Akane afirmando con la cabeza.

Akane tenía una carpeta en la mano y estaba acompañada de Ukyo y Xiam-pu.

—¿Él es el chico del que me hablaste? —Pregunto Xiam-Pu señalándolo. —¿Él que ocupa de mis servicios?

—¡Así es! —Sonrió Akane.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa? —Pregunto Ranma extrañándose de su presencia, sin embargo, no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada. Traía un vestido que formaba muy bien su figura, era sin mangas mostrando sus hombros y su pecho era cubierto desde el inicio del cuello. Era de color blanco y le llegaba hasta muy arriba de sus rodillas. Ranma se quitó esos pensamientos nuevamente, ¿Qué le pasaba?

Akane miro alrededor y no pudo evitar asombrarse por lo enorme que era. Como no iba serlo si era una gran mansión que solo se encontraba a unas cuadras del hotel. Del piso hasta el techo eran varios metros y en la entrada había unas grandes escaleras. Las paredes eran de color blanco en algunas de ellas y también un naranja como el sol. Los muebles como la sala se miraban que eran muy caros y el espacio era enorme, simplemente era asombroso.

—¿Esta es tu casa? —Pregunto Akane, aunque ya sabía que era su casa.

Hiro, la ama de llaves apareció e hizo reverencia como una manera de disculparse.

—Señor, perdón, pero ellas pidieron entrar y…

—No te preocupes, Hiromi, yo me encargo. —Dijo Ranma volviendo a ver a Akane. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Ranma.

—¿Así recibes a tus visitas? —Pregunto Akane alzando una ceja y sonriendo. —¡Que grosero es! Se nota que usted es un hombre de sociedad. —Dijo con sarcasmo.

—No es por ser grosero…—Empezó a bajar su voz. —Simplemente me sorprendió verte aquí, en mi casa.

Akane solo pestaño y después sonrió.

—¡En fin! Vengo a buscar a Yuriko Saotome. —Espeto el propósito de su visita.

Ranma se entristeció.

—Era mi abuela. —Dijo Ranma. —Murió hace diez años.

—Igual que tu esposa…—Susurro Akane. —Oye eso me recuerda… me sorprendí que tu ama de llaves se llame Hiro. —Sonrió señalándola con su dedo meñique y dándole la espalda. —Hasta pensé que me habías mentido que tu esposa estaba muerta para después pedirme que fuera tu amante. —Se burló.

—¡Ni en broma serás mi amante! — Exclamo. — Además ¡No lo menciones! —Rechino sus dientes. —¡Te dije que te dijeran Hiromi! —Señalo a la ama de llaves.

—Pero también se llamaba…

—¡Hiromi! ¡Si! Mi esposa se llamaba Hiromi. —Exploto. —¡Cambiemos de tema! ¿Si? ¿Para que buscas a mi abuela?

—¿Entonces está muerta? —Pregunto Ukyo.

—Si. —Afirmo Ranma.

—Eso complica más las cosas. —Susurro Akane.

—¿Qué es lo quieres con mi abuela? —Pregunto Ranma, la verdad es que no sabía porque mencionaba a su abuela, ¿Quién era ella?

Toda la familia entraba a la sala por el escándalo que hacia Ranma y querían saber que pasaba.

—¿Por qué esos ruidos? —Pregunto Yashiro.

—¡Bueno! —Akane levanto la voz. —¡¿Quién es la cabeza de esta familia?!

—Soy yo. —Respondió Shinosuke.

—¿Tu nombre? —Pregunto Akane con agresividad.

—Shinosuke Saotome. —Sonrió.

—¡Oh! Así llame a mi botella que tomaba cuando te salve. —Dijo mirando a Ranma. —La llame así por estaba agria y sabia horrible.

Ryoga y Ranma quería reírse, pero se aguantaba la risa, aunque eso no evito que hicieran cierto ruido y que los demás supieran que querían reírse.

Shinosuke solamente se molestó y quería matar a esa mujer, pero se contenía. Un Saotome tenía que ser educado y principalmente ante una mujer.

—¿Espera? —Interrumpió Nodoka. —¿Tu salvaste a mi hijo? —Pregunto sonriendo.

—¡Oh! ¿Le contaste de mi a tu mami? —Le hablo a Ranma pestañando varias veces y con una voz cariñosa. —¡Qué lindo! ¡Como si fueras un adolecente que le cuenta sobre la chica que le gusta!

—¡Oye no fue así! —Exclamo Ranma sonrojado.

—Pero si estas dispuesta a salir con mi hijo estaría encantada. —Dijo Nodoka acercándose a Akane y tomándola de las manos.

—Sería un honor, pero su hijo no quiere. —Respondió fingiendo que quería llorar. —Sentía que había sido amor a primera vista, pero no fue así.

—¡Ranma! —Exclamo Nodoka molesta. —¿Por qué ilusionaste a esta joven? —Regaño.

—¡Mamá está mintiendo! —Contesto molesto y más cuando miro que Akane se reía de él en silencio y señalándolo.

—Akane. —Pellizco Ukyo.

Akane se puso seria.

—Ustedes, —Dijo viendo a Nodoka y Yashiro. —Me imagino que son Nodoka y Yashiro Saotome ¿No? Las hijas de Yuriko Saotome ¿Verdad?

—Si. —Contesto Yashiro alzando una ceja.

—Entonces me presento…—Era la hora de la verdad. —Mi nombre es Akane… Akane Tendo.

Nodoka y Yashiro se pusieron tensas y sus miradas se endurecieron.

—Por sus caras saben quién soy ¿No? —Sonrió Akane divertida por el impacto de ellas.

Los hijos de ellas voltearon a verlas y se dieron cuenta de que pusieron una cara de impacto y sobretodo de miedo.

—¿Qué está pasando, mamá? —Pregunto Ranma.

—Mamá. —Hablo Shinosuke.

—¿Por qué están así? —Pregunto Ryoga.

Akane se acercó más a las señoras y su mirada era de diversión absoluta.

—Creo que ellos no saben ¿No? —Pregunto Akane.

—¿Saber qué? —Encaro Ranma a Akane.

—Si no lo van a decir. —Dijo ignorando a Ranma. —Yo les diré. — Miro a los tres jóvenes y se enderezo. —Yo soy hija de Marintia Tendo o como era su nombre de soltera, Marintia Saotome.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Ranma aún más confundido.

—Mi mamá es hermana de tu mamá. —Viendo a Ranma y Ryoga. —Y tu mamá. —Ahora viendo a Shinosuke. —Y no media hermana, hija de mamá y papá de sus madres… por lo tanto yo soy su prima hermana

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Pregunto Yashiro recuperándose del shock.

—Como la abuela está muerta. —Sonrió viendo ahora a su tía. —Quiero la parte que me corresponde de la herencia y eso incluye el hotel…

* * *

 _ **Aquí está el segundo capítulo como les prometí, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, la verdad si esta dudosa de su subir esta historia, pero espero que continúe leyéndola y no tardare en actualizarla porque anoche termine de escribir el ultimo capitulo, así que el próximo capítulo lo subiere el lunes.**_

 _ **Contestando Reviews:**_

 _ZURGAN: Yei espero con ansias_

 _ **R: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, saludos :)**_

* * *

 _LectoradeficsNAPM: Hola... Seguiré tu historia y sigo al pendiente de las demás._

 _ **R: Hola, me da gusto leerte nuevamente, gracias por seguirla y ya estoy trabajando con la otra historia pendiente ;) Saludos!**_

* * *

 _Guest: Wow muy interesante historia y diferente tambien! Ya tienes una fiel lectora :)_

 _ **R: Muchas gracias, ojalá y te siga gustando mi historia :) Saludos!**_

* * *

 _Rizzasm: Me encantó, a pesar de ser un universo alterno me parece interesante y bastante agradable la historia, la estare siguiendo, nos vemos el sábado, besos._

 _ **R: Me da gusto leerte otra vez, no te arrepentirás de leerla y no la sufrirás mucho, no me gusta las historias dramáticas, Saludos!**_

* * *

 _Lady sakura: Ok, no me perdere tu siguiente capitulo, me gusto mucho el primero._

 _ **R: Gracias, ojalá también te haya gustado el segundo, Saludos n_n**_

* * *

 _nancyricoleon: bueno si me llama la atención tu historia ojala actualices pronto_

 _ **R: Gracias, se actualizará muy seguido, Saludos! n_n**_

* * *

 _ **Saludos y besos, no vemos el lunes. n_n**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

—Por lo tanto, yo soy su prima hermana. —Confeso Akane.

Eso fue un golpe y muy duro para Ranma. Aunque no entendía porque el hecho de que ella y él eran primos le provoco un nudo en la garganta. Pero ¿Qué era lo que quería? Por otro lado no podía creerlo, si es que era cierto lo que decía, que su abuela tenía otra hija, además es que su tía y su madre jamás la mencionaron. ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Pregunto Yashiro recuperándose del shock.

—Como la abuela está muerta. —Sonrió viendo ahora a su tía. —Quiero la parte que me corresponde de la herencia y eso incluye el hotel…

Todos se impactaron, eso quería ¡Dinero! No le sorprendía en lo más mínimo a Ranma, su mirada y su rostro decía que era muy ambiciosa. No sabía porque de repente pensó en Hiro, ¿Acaso era una señal de ella de que todo estaría bien? Ranma sonrió, así era, por eso jamás la dejará de amar porque siempre estará con él, este en donde este.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que tú eres hija de Marintia? —Pregunto Yashiro exigiendo que ella lo compruebe. Esa mujer arruinaría sus planes para que su hijo y ella se queden con todo. Ya casi se desasían de Ranma y ahora ella llegabay parecía que era muy lista y directa.

—Eso quiere decir que ella dice la verdad, tienen otra hermana. —Hablo Shinosuke.

—Si. —Afirmo Nodoka.

Ukyo se acercó a Nodoka porque en su opinión parecía que era más de fiar a diferencia de la otra mujer. Le entrego el folder que tenía Akane en sus manos.

—Yo soy la abogada de Akane Tendo, mi nombre es Ukyo Kuonji. —Se presentó Ukyo. —Están ahí toda la documentación en donde se comprueba que ella es hija de su hermana Marintia Tendo y Soun Ten…

—¡No mencione ese nombre! —Alzo la voz Yashiro.

Nodoka solo le dio una mirada como una forma de decir que se calme. Reviso y eran el acta de nacimiento de Akane, una copia del testamento de…

—¿Soun… está muerto? —Pregunto con la voz ahogada.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Yashiro con el mismo tono de su hermana. Se acercó a ella para darse con la sorpresa que así era, incluso el acta de defunción se encontraba entre los documentos. Por ultimo también una foto en donde estaba ella con su hermana, no había duda de que era Marintia, a pesar de los años seguía viéndose igual.

—¿Ella te mando? —Pregunto Yashiro.

—Mmm… no. —Contesto Akane. —Pero no es justo que yo, que era nieta de Yuriko Saotome, no tenga lo que me corresponde. Si mi mamá no lo quiso, yo si lo quiero. —Sonrió con burla.

—Escucha apro…—Yashiro interrumpió a su hijo.

—Vamos a la oficina para discutir esto. —Decreto Nodoka. —Ryoga y Ranma también vengan, toda la familia…

—Sí, ¡Solo la familia! —Dijo Yashiro viendo a Akane, dándole entender que ella no era de la familia.

Akane solo hizo una mueca al escuchar eso. Ni siquiera la quería en su familia, pero ya vería cuando la corra de esta casa cuando se adueñe de todo. Todos entraron a la oficina dejando a las tres chicas en la sala.

—Tienes una familia muy peculiar. —Comento Xiam-Pu mientras miraban la puerta del cuarto en donde ellos entraron.

—¡Oye Hiro! —Hablo Akane a la ama de llaves. —¿Tienes una bebida que contenga al menos 1% de alcohol? —Pregunto sin importarle absolutamente nada y sus amigas solo giraban sus ojos para no mirar a su amiga.

* * *

Yashiro se sentó en la silla del escritorio con los ojos lleno de furia y con un gran suspiro. Paso su mano por su cabello y después puso sus dedos en sus sienes. Todos los demás estaban de pie y Nodoka se puso a un lado de su hermana teniendo la atención de su sobrino e hijos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Pueden explicarnos todo esto? —Pregunto Ranma.

Las hermanas se miraron y después a ellos.

—Es cierto. —Hablo Yashiro. —Tenemos una hermana que se llama Marintia, es la menor.

—¿Y por qué no lo sabíamos? —Pregunto Ryoga.

—Porque tu abuela la corrió de la casa. —Respondió Nodoka.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Pregunto Ranma asombrado de lo que escuchaba. Su abuela era un pan de dios y no la creía capaz de correr y sobretodo desheredar a su propia hija porque en el testamento, en el cual estuvo presente y en su lectura no la menciona.

—Bueno…est…—Intento explicar Nodoka, pero no sabía cómo decirlo.

—Porque se fue con el papá de esa. —Respondió Yashiro rápidamente y refiriéndose a Akane. —Tu abuela no lo quería porque era un aprovechado que quería nuestro dinero y ella no lo soporto y le dio a elegir si nosotros o él… Lo eligió a él y tu abuela la corrió y dijo que jamás regresaría.

—Pues hizo lo correcto. —Comento Shinosuke. —Como también debemos hacerlo con ella.

—Me sorprende de mi abuela. —Espeto Ryoga. —Aun no lo creo.

—Pues, no conocían bien a su abuela. —Sonrió Yoshiro que para Ranma y Ryoga su sonrisa era de burla.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Ranma hablo.

—Pues hay que darle lo que quiere. —Decidió Ranma. La verdad no quería problemas y parece que ella no se daría por vencida.

—¿Qué? —Reacciono Shinosuke. —¡Esa decisión la tomó yo! ¡Yo soy la cabeza de esta familia! ¡Tú no quisiste serlo! Y todo por culpa de tu esposa muerta.

—¡No la involucres a ella! —Exclamo molesto agarrando del cuello de su camisa. —¡Tú sabes bien que no fue así!

—Eso es cierto. —Dijo Shinosuke. —Ella te abandono por tu estado. —Sonrió con burla.

—¡Eres un…! —Le iba a dar un golpe, pero Ryoga lo detuvo y lo alejo de él.

—¡Cálmate! —Exclamo Ryoga.

—¡Suficiente ustedes dos! —Exclamo Nodoka. —¡No es momento para soportar sus peleas!

Ranma y Shinosuke se calmaron y se alejaron lo más lejos posible. Para Shinosuke esto era un problema muy serio. Esa chica que al parecer era su prima era un gran obstáculo y tenía que hacer algo lo más pronto posible, sin importar porque medios.

—¿Entonces? —Pregunto Ryoga. —Me imagino que la tía Marintia tenía una parte de las acciones del hotel ¿No? ¿Dónde están?

Nodoka y Yashiro se quedaron en silencio durante pocos segundos y después voltearon a ver a Ranma.

—Cuando Marintia se fue a los pocos días nacieron ustedes. —Hablo Yashiro viendo a Ryoga y Ranma. —Fue el regalo que le dio a Ranma.

—¿Eso quiere decir que la herencia que le corresponde a esa arpía… —Dijo Shinosuke refiriéndose a Akane. — Es el porcentaje que tiene Ranma?

—Si. —Afirmo Nodoka.

Ranma se quedó pensativo. Miraba a su mamá y su tía, había algo que no le convencía, temía que ellas escondían algo más. Se cruzó de brazos y movía su pie de arriba hacia abajo de lo nervioso que estaba.

—Entonces se los daré. —Decidió Ranma convencido de que se lo daría.

—¡Debes de estar loco! —Exploto Shinosuke por lo que decía el idiota de su primo. —Si hace eso la convertirás en accionista y eso no lo puedo permitir.

—Tiene razón mi hijo. — Hablo Yashiro estando de acuerdo con su hijo.

—No las ocupo, además por culpa de toda esta herencia de mi abuela perdí a mi esposa. —Explico Ranma. —Lo siento por mi abuela, pero no quiero nada esto.

Todos no sabían que responder ante las palabras de Ranma, pero sabían bien que nadie podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Akane estaba caminando observando la casa con un vaso diminuto de vidrio donde tomaba una bebida alcohólica. Sin embargo, se acercó Ukyo y se lo quito.

—Ya tomaste lo suficiente. —Regaño Ukyo a su amiga. —Necesitas esta sorbía porque si no, no te tomaran en serio.

—¡Ay! ¡Que fastidiosa! —Murmuro molesta.

Una mujer bajaba por las escaleras con mucha calma y cuidado de no caerse. Las tres chicas se percataron cuando escucharon un estornudo. Venía en pijama que era un camisón largo y retacado de arriba, tenía el cabello de color café y agarrado en una coleta que caía de lado derecho.

—Buenos…días. —Saludo Akane.

Kasumi miro a las tres jóvenes que se encontraba y no evito sonrojarse por venir en las condiciones en que venía.

—Oh, qué pena. —Hablo Kasumi débilmente. —No sabía que había visita.

—No se preocupe. —Contesto Ukyo.

—No tenemos ningún problema. —Sonrió Akane.

—Igual es muy bonita. —Agrego Xiam-Pu.

Kasumi sonrió, pero nuevamente se sintió mal y casi cae al suelo, pero las chicas lo evitaron y la llevaron al sillón para recostarla.

—Parece que no se siente bien. —Dijo Xiam-Pu mientras le pasaba a Akane un folder que tenía a la mano para darle un poco de aire.

—¿En serio? ¡No me había dado cuenta! —Dijo Ukyo con sarcasmo y Xiam-Pu solo le hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué no hay nadie que la atienda? —Pregunto Akane con molestia. —¿Qué clase de servicio hay en esta casa?

Hiro entra y corre para ver a su señora.

—Señora, ¿Por qué salió de su habitación?

—¿Quién es ella? —Pregunto Akane.

—Es la esposa del señor Shinosuke. —Respondió la ama de llaves.

—¿Este ángel de mujer es esposa de ese? —Pregunto Akane asombrada.

—Sí, aunque no lo crea. —Respondió con una mueca dando entender a las chicas que tampoco lo creía.

En ese momento salieron todos de la oficina mientras Akane le seguía dando aire a Kasumi.

—¡Kasumi! —Grito Ryoga.

—¡Oh dios! —Exclamo Nodoka acercándose a ella.

Ranma hizo lo mismo y Yashiro que solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Por qué bajo en esas condiciones? —Pregunto Shinosuke con molestia.

—¡No seas idiota! —Regaño Ranma. —Tu esposa ha estado enferma y ninguna muestra de afecto de parte tuya.

—No es mi culpa que tenga un resfriado. —Contesto Shinosuke cruzado de brazos.

—¡Óyeme! —Exclamo Akane molesta acercándose a su primo. —No te permito que le hable así a una mujer.

—¡Tú no te metas! —Respondió Shinosuke en el mismo tono que ella. —¡Ella es mi esposa!

—Ni, aunque fuera tu esposa no la debes de tratar así. —Alzo la voz Akane. —¡Eres un idiota!

—¡No te permito que le grites a mi hijo! —Exclamo Yashiro acercándose a Akane. —No me importa que seas hija de mi hermana, la sangre no me detiene. —Sonrió Yashiro al igual que Shinosuke.

Akane solamente sonrió.

—¿Piensan que eso me va intimidar? —Pregunto Akane con burla. —Aun no saco mis garras y ustedes no serán la excepción ya que… la sangre no me detiene. —Dijo eso último en el mismo tono que su tía. Lo cual ella y su primo solo hicieron una mueca.

Ryoga tomo en brazos a Kasumi y la llevo a su habitación y Hiro se fue con ellos. Shinosuke estaba por moverse, pero su madre puso su mano en su muñeca para que se quedara. Akane observo como llevaban a esa chica y volteo a ver a su primo.

—Es increíble que el primo lleve a tu esposa a su habitación. —Menciono Akane con una sonrisa y alzando la mirada como de superioridad. —Cambiando de tema. —Alzo la voz. —Entonces ¿Qué me darán?

Ranma se acercó a ella y la miraba con determinación, pero no se explicaba del porque se ponía nervioso e intimidado por la expresión de ella y más lo sintió cuando le sonrió ligeramente.

—Te daré mis acciones del hotel. —Respondió Ranma. —Esas acciones le pertenecía a tu madre y mi abuela me las dio cuando nací.

Akane se quedó un momento en silencio analizando la respuesta de su primo sin dejarlo de ver y él a ella.

—¿Y qué más? —Murmuro Akane.

Eso desencajo a Ranma.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto Ranma.

Akane comenzó a reírse y se alejó de él sin dejar de hacerlo, parecía que se burlaba de él. Ya se estaba cansando de que se riera de él, no sabía lo que sentía, pero esa mujer con cada segundo que estaba con ella no le gustaba en absoluto su forma de ser.

—Acepto las acciones. —Contesto Akane. —Pero yo quiero tener todos los derechos que ustedes tienen. Tendré voz y voto en las decisiones del hotel, pero también quiero los lujos que ustedes tienen.

—¡Ni creas que lo tendrás! —Exclamo molesto Shinosuke.

—¿Por qué no? —Encaro Akane viendo a su primo. —Ustedes ya lo aprovecharon durante años, ¿Ustedes piensan que soy tonta y que me conformare con sus migajas? Mi madre me ha contado de mi abuela y ella dijo claramente que todo se lo heredaría a sus hijas y nietos y ¿Qué creen? Yo soy su nieta.

—Si no aceptan…—Hablo Ukyo. —Tendrán una demanda y la verdad no le conviene entran en juicio y más por el prestigio de este hotel. Sería terrible que entren en escandalo ante la sociedad, están todos los papeles que acreditan quien es ella, incluso se le tendrá que hacer una prueba de ADN y el juez estará a favor de ella. —Sonrió Ukyo. —Ustedes deciden familia Saotome.

Ninguno de los presentes contesto, era cierto, no les convenía que se hiciera un escándalo y lo analizaba más Shinosuke que era el que más afectado saldría.

—Está bien. —Acepto Shinosuke

—¡Hijo! —Exclamo Yashiro por su inconformidad ante la decisión de su hijo.

—Mamá, ella tiene razón. —Respondió Shinosuke. —No me conviene que el hotel salga afectado así que acepto las condiciones de ella.

—Sí, solo te importa el hotel. —Comento Ranma y Shinosuke solo gruño antes su comentario.

—¡Perfecto! —Sonrió Akane. —Entonces traeré mis cosas para mudarme aquí.

Yashiro solo bufo y Nodoka estaba preocupada por todo esto.

Akane miro a Ranma lo cual este se puso nervioso.

—Ukyo encárgate del papeleo para que Ranma me traspase sus acciones. —Ordeno sin dejar sonreírle a su primo.

—Serán uno de nuestros abogados que se encargue de ello. —Espeto Shinosuke por la decisión de ella.

—¡Claro que no! —Se negó Akane. —¿Y qué me hagan fraude? No correré el riesgo.

Xiam-Pu se acercó a Ranma y lo recorría con la mirada. Ranma se extrañó y se incomodó por la cercanía de la chica.

—Supe por mi amiga que usted tiene problemas de depresión que incluso ha llegado a atentar con su vida. —Hablo Xiam-Pu y después se acercó a Nodoka. —Si su hijo tiene un problema me habla, soy una de las mejores terapeutas de España. —Le sonrió mostrando sus dientes y le dio su tarjeta.

—¡Oh! ¡Que amable! —Sonrió Nodoka tomando la tarjeta. —En verdad, mi hijo lo necesita.

—¡Mamá! —Exclamo Ranma avergonzado. No se había fijado que Akane estaba a pocos centímetros de él y lo miraba con unos ojos que detonaban interés.

—Le conté a mi amiga sobre tu problema. —Murmuro Akane. —Ya que como somos primos no pudo darte terapia, pero de la otra manera. —Sonrió seductora.

Ranma se sonrojo porque sabía a lo que ella se refería. Akane solo se río, lo que le estaba causando molestia y enojo en él, se estaba burlando de él, nuevamente

—Oye… ¡Ya basta no! —Exclamo Ranma con el ceño fruncido.

Akane dejó de sonreír y puso una mirada seria y de tristeza, ¿Espera? ¿Tristeza?

—Entiendo. —Respondió desanimada y dándole la espalda y cuando dejo de verlo volvió a sonreír, hoy sí que andaba risueña y traviesa. —Bueno regreso en una hora. —Dijo fingiendo tristeza para que Ranma pensara que le dolió sus palabras. —Si es que Ranma quiere vivir con su prima favorita. —Dijo viendo a Ranma con ojos de borreguito.

—¡Ranma es tu prima! ¡Respétala! —Regaño Nodoka.

—¡Está mintiendo! —Miro sus ojos y en verdad se miraba encantadora, pero debía dejar esos pensamientos. —¡Además de que eres mi única prima!

—Lo cual hace que me convierta en tu prima favorita. —Pestaño Akane muy risueña.

Ranma se sonrojo, pero no sabía si creerle o no, aunque cuando desapareció sintió un vacío en la casa.

— _¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento raro al estar enfrente de ella?_ —Pensaba Ranma.

* * *

Akane miraba como dos empleados dejaban sus maletas en su nuevo cuarto. Observa la habitación y a pesar de que no era tan grande era un tamaño aceptable. No era tan rectangular ya que estaba curvado en la pared de lado izquierdo y terminaba con el closet que vaya si era enorme, con eso era más que feliz. La cama estaba pegada en la pared inferior y el baño estaba de lado izquierdo. Las paredes era de color melón y el edredón de su cama era de color dorado y ya se le antojaba acostarse en ella porque parecía muy cómoda. Sus padres no eran ricos, pero tampoco vivía tan mal, tenía empleados, se daba de vez en cuando lujos, estudio en la mejor universidad de España y además de que su papá le dejo una buena herencia que no había utilizado hasta ahora que viajo a Japón.

—¿Algo más? —Pregunto uno de los empleados.

—Estoy bien, yo me encargo de mi ropa. —Contesto Akane. Aunque era más trabajo acomodar su ropa, pero no le gustaba que los demás tocaron sus cosas.

Fue al closet o más bien al cuarto grande que era su closet. No tenía puerta y al entrar se ilumino más porque si había espacio suficiente, debía medir como diez metros de fondo y cinco metros de ancho. La profundidad de donde pondría su ropa era de tres metros y estaba en ambos lados. A bajo había cajones en donde estaba segura que pondría sus bolsos que no tenía cuerda, había algunas, pero casi no le gustaba usar de esas, prefería utilizar las de mano. Al final del cuarto se podía poner sus zapatos y había espacio para 30 pares y no bromeaba. Había buena iluminación por lo que decidió abrir sus maletas y acomodar todo lo que traía. Tardo como 20 minutos, al terminar puso las maletas en un espacio vacío que había. Salía y salto de susto al ver a Ranma sentado en su cama y Ryoga de pie a un lado de su hermano.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué están en mi cuarto? —Exigió Akane con una mano en su pecho que latía muy fuerte. —¡Casi me da un infarto!

—Es tu cuarto, pero aún sigue siendo nuestra casa. —Contesto Ranma con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero se puede tocar la puerta para pedir permiso de entrar. —Sugirió Akane. —Puede que… haya entrado al baño para bañarme y hubiera salido desnuda. Ya que… eso iba hacer primero, pero decidí mejor hacerlo después de desempacar. —Pronuncio dejándolos de ver.

Ryoga y Ranma se miraron.

—Hubiéramos venidos más tarde para ver ese espectáculo. —Comento Ryoga lo que provoco que Ranma y Akane lo miraran con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Volvió exigir con agresividad.

—¡Oye cálmate! —Exclamo Ryoga. —Solo vinimos a conocer a la prima que no sabíamos que existía.

—Si…Prima. —Murmuro Ranma. —No te perderás de mucho.

Akane le dio una mirada fulminante, pero debía calmarse y no tener problemas también con ellos porque era más que un hecho de que con su tía y su hijo presumido tendría guerra.

—¿Y bien? Entonces, ¿Qué proponen para conocernos? —Pregunto Akane.

—Salir en la noche. —Propuso Ryoga.

—¡Estupendo! —Exclamo Akane con una gran sonrisa, en donde había alcohol era perfecto.

—Esa sonrisa es que no desperdiciar la oportunidad de tomar. —Comento Ranma levantándose de la cama.

—Ya empezamos a conocernos, primo. —Sonrió Akane y Ranma solo miro hacia otro lado. —Y eso que estoy con la ropa puesta.

Ranma se sonrojo de golpe y prefirió no mirarla, aunque empezaba a imaginarse cosas no decentes. Se estaba volviendo loco, tenía razón su madre ocupaba entrar a un hospital psiquiátrico.

El celular de Ryoga sonó y pidió disculpas para salir de la habitación dejando a Ranma y Akane solos en ella. Akane miraba la puerta en donde había salido su primo.

—No pensé que tendría un primo tan guapo. —Sonrió Akane refiriéndose a Ryoga.

Ranma la miro con una cara dura, ese comentario no le gustó nada.

—De una vez te digo que él es considerado el gigoló más popular de Japón. —Sonrió Ranma aunque su voz desde el punto de vista de Akane era de molestia. —Y te recuerdo que es tu primo.

—¿Y eso que? —Ignoro el comentario de Ranma. —No le decía con ese propósito. —Cruzo de brazos y se acercó a Ranma. —Además, tengo una amiga que se casó con su primo hermano. Sus padres y familia aceptaron. Así que no tiene nada de malo.

—De cualquier manera, no te acerques a él. —Replico Ranma.

Akane sonrió y se acercó a él, lo más cerca posible, hasta pegar su cuerpo a la de él. Toco su mejilla y le dio una suave caricia. Eso tenso a Ranma y ella se dio cuenta.

—Hay familias que prefieren mejor dejarlo entre la familia… —Paso sus dedos a sus labios y los recorrió causándole a Ranma escalofríos. —Y a mí también me gusta dejarlo solo entre nosotros, pero… es mi imaginación mía… O… ¿Esta celoso por lo que dije? —Susurro cerca de sus labios.

Ranma los miraba un momento y luego sus ojos para después regresar a sus labios. Atraganto por los nervios que tenía de su cercanía. Hace muchos años que no sentía eso, ni con su esposa lo vivió, ya que ella no era tan atrevida como Akane, él era el que era atrevido. Pero ¿Por qué la comparaba con su esposa? Estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo no era normal y podría ser muy peligroso meterse con ella.

* * *

 _ **Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más. ;) Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y me da gusto que les guste mi historia. Como les había dicho en el primer capítulo esta sería una historia corta que solo serán diez capítulos, pero serán intensos con referirme en romance y es que ando muy empalagosa jajaja. En sus comentarios me di cuenta de que estamos, porque yo también, traumadas o traumados con que nuestra historia favorita o que nos guste no la terminen y esta si la terminare. Ya tengo capítulos adelantados y a veces me gusta hacerle ligeros cambios antes de subirlo, porque no quiero cometer el error con Los descendientes (Otra historia que escribí) de que los terminaba y no le prestaba la atención de revisarlos bien y se publicaba con incoherencias y faltas de ortografía. Ya los cheque y corregí los capítulos, pero sé que volveré a leerlos para checar si hay algo, al igual que lo haré con esta historia. En fin, subiré los capítulos más rápido y pues yo les propongo subirlo el miércoles. Saben que cumplo y tengo lectoras que lo saben y que han seguido mis historias. XD**_

 _ **Dirán, ¡No tiene vida esta mujer! Si tengo XD Pero primero adelanto y después los publico cuando ya tenga material suficiente para estar al corriente, porque a mí tampoco me gustaba esperar. No sucederá con esta historia, pero espero que como escritora no tenga que llegar a eso. u.u**_

 _ **Contestando comentarios:**_

 _ **Paoh paoh (Guest):**_ _Paoh paoh:Holaaa!_ _Me gustó mucho tu fic, la idea esta super padre...! Solo que el leer a Akane siendo una interesada me recuerda a Nabiky jejeje y creo que siendo prima hermana de Ranma complicaria su relación :( no? también me gusto que cada cap este larguito, me atrapo tu historia espero que no la dejes de continuar! Espero con ansias el lunes! Saludos ;)_

 _ **R: Muchas gracias n.n Parece ser que así será, pero en el amor todo se puede. Jajaja Akane si es interesada, pero te caerá bien, ¡Saludos y besos! :)**_

* * *

 _ **ZURGAN:**_ _Wow cada vez se pone mas interesanta me emociona mucho y espero el siguiente capítulo_

 _ **R: Y se pondrá todavía más intenso. ¡Saludos y besos! :)**_

* * *

 _ **Haruri Saotome:**_ _woau me dejaste sin palabras, no me lo esperaba. Me encanto y ya me atrapaste espero que actualices pronto._

 _ **R: Gracias, y así será se actualizará seguido, ¡Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzasm:**_ _Uhhhh! Si que estuvo intenso todo el capítulo y además muy gracioso. Tengo q felicitarte por cumplir con tu palabra, aunque no se si entendí bien pero el próximo cap es el último? O ya escribiste la historia completa? Es q está muy bueno, solo espero q no termine pronto, nos vemos el lunes, muchos besitos para ti._

 _ **R: Es intenso, pero no se compara a lo que se viene. XD Quise decir que ya escribí la historia completa, pero quiero revisarlas más a detalle antes de publicarla por eso no publicare todos los capítulos en este momento, pienso hacerlo por lo menos dos o tres capítulos por semana. ¡Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **nancyricoleon:**_ _ay entonces ranma es primo de akane me gustan las relaciones prohibidas jajaja_

 _ **R: ¡A mí también! Jajajaja ¡Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Aliss-chan:**_ _Me encanto enserio una historia diferente y espectacular sigue con la historia nunca la dejes inconclusa porfaa espero con ansias él siguiente capitulo y espero que ranma y akane terminen juntos besoss_

 _ **R: Gracias que bueno que te gusto mi historia n.n No la dejare inconclusa y yo quiero que Ranma y Akane queden juntos ¡Siempre! ¡Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Guest:**_ _Esta padre la historia no la dejes de escribir_

 _ **R: Gracias y no la dejare de escribir ;) ¡Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM:**_ _Apenas terminé de leer el capítulo. Me da gusto que te hayas animado a subir esta historia. La trama es interesante, y en este Fic, Akane me tiene muy sorprendida con su personalidad. Espero el Lunes para continuar leyendo._

 _ **R: Gracias n.n Dije algo que todo escritor de esta página dice al iniciar una historia, de que no se animaba a subirla porque pensaba que tal vez no les gustaría, pero es un temor que cada escritor tiene, pero se supera cuando vez que a los lectores les encanto tu historia ;) Y con Akane, yo siempre quiero hacer a Akane de carácter fuerte, porque aunque lo es la serie, pero a veces la sentía muy débil ante los demás y eso no me gustaba mucho u.u. ¡Saludos y Besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Saludos y besos a todos mis demás lectores,**_ _ **próximo capítulo**_ _ **Miércoles.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _Una pequeña advertencia antes de leer el capítulo, si hay personas que son sensibles y no leen cosas pasadas de tono (Sexo) Empiecen a leerlo a partir de la primera linea gris y continué con normalidad, si... creo que me pase un poco u.u_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Eran más de las doce de la noche y afortunadamente el chofer se encargó de llevar a Ryoga a su habitación, ya que tomo como nunca y no podía con los dos y por los dos se refería a él y su reciente prima. No había duda de que ella si era una poderosa mala influencia para los demás. La venía arrastrando, casi parecido como el otro día, solo que estaba vez venía inconsciente. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y sin encender la luz camino hacia su cama y cuando la iba acostar en su almohada de lado izquierdo se fue junto con ella porque Akane lo agarró del cuello con fuerza y no le sorprendía en absoluto que estuviera despierta, se emborrachaba rápido, pero tenía fuerza de voluntad para aguantar más. Cayo con ella en la cama y lo apretaba muy fuerte que no podía levantarse. No pudo evitar sentirse bien estando cerca de ella. No entendía aun lo que sentía, pero extrañamente no quería que lo soltara. De nuevo vio la imagen de su esposa, se sacó esas ideas de la cabeza, no podía hacerle infiel. Prometió no volver a estar con otra mujer y así iba ser. Intento separarse de ella hasta que al fin lo logro. Akane levanto los brazos y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Por qué te vas? —Pregunto Akane.

—Duerme. —Ordeno Ranma. —Estas muy borracha.

Agarro su mano cuando miro que él se alejaba de ella. Lo jalo hasta lograr sentarlo cerca de ella, pero sin soltarlo y comenzó a acariciar su dorso. Se acercó a él y con su otra mano toco su mejilla y la acaricio acercando sus labios a los de él. Ranma reacciono rápidamente y giro su rostro a un lado, pero ella nuevamente lo volteo para que la mirara a los ojos. Ranma estaba hipnotizado con sus ojos y vio que nuevamente se acercó a sus labios, pero cuando estaba solo a unos pocos centímetros se detuvo.

—Yo aún amo a mi esposa. —Susurro Ranma sin moverse.

—Entonces ¿Por qué aun no me haz alejado? —Pregunto Akane viendo sus labios. —No hay ningún compromiso si así lo deseas… o es que te gusta ser el primer hombre de una mujer.

—Yo fui el primer hombre de mi esposa. —Susurro acercándose un poco y viendo sus labios.

—¿Puedes ser también el mío? —Pregunto Akane acercándose un poco más a él.

—¿Nunca has estado con un hombre? —Pregunto. —No te creo.

—No quieres comprobarlo. —Sugirió tocando su nariz con la suya.

—Creo que me pase un poco de copas. —Susurro Ranma. —Porque sé que mañana me arrepentiré.

Akane se lanzó para besarlo con deseo y fuerza y Ranma acepto con gusto poniendo su mano en su espalda baja para acercarla más a él y la otra atrás de su cabeza para profundizar el beso. Akane puso amabas manos atrás de su cabeza para acercarlo aún más. Así estuvieron un buen tiempo conociendo el sabor de ambos, explorando su boca y buscando como es más cómodo. Empezó desabrochar los botones de su camisa con una rapidez que en menos de 10 segundos ya estaba con la camisa abierta. Acaricio su pecho desnudo y Ranma sentía que se estremecía cada movimiento de sus suaves manos. Hasta rasguñarlo de los deseos que sentía por él. Akane jamás lo había sentido con ningún otro hombre y era una sensación tan agradable que no quería dejar de besarlo. Sus labios se separaron para que él diera inicio a su mandíbula besándola y después chupándolo como si se tratara de una paleta hasta morderlo y fue cuando un gemido salió de su boca y estaba seguro que eso lo emociono porque volvió a besarla con tanta desesperación y ansiedad. ¿Cómo no la haría? Si llevaba muchos años sin besar a alguien. Esta vez fue a su mejilla y cerca de su mandíbula hizo la misma acción. Cuando Akane lo sintió se acercó más para abrazarlo por completo pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Lo levanto de la cama sin que se detuviera y se podía escuchar el ruido de como la succionaba y mordía. Le dejaría marca, pero eso no importaba para ella.

La giro dándole la espalda y él enredó sus brazos en su cintura. Akane puso la palma de la mano cerca de la oreja del chico y lo acercaba más a ella mientras él chupaba y mordía su lóbulo. Paso nuevamente a su mejilla y besaba como también la lamia. ¡Le encantaba! ¡A él le gustaba chupar! Como lo haría también en unos momentos porque no dejaría que solamente ella disfrutara, también lo haría y mejor que él. Bajaba por su cuello dejando su saliva escurriendo. Llego a su hombro y bajo el ancho tirante y lo mordió provocando un gran gemido de Akane. Bajo sus manos de su cintura pasando sus caderas hasta llegar al final del vestido y lo levanto hasta su vientre que lo tocaba y pasaba hasta la entrepierna. Después paso esa misma mano hasta el cierre de su vestido y lo bajo. Volvió a enrollar su cintura y los labios de Ranma recorría toda la espalda de Akane. La levanto y la acostó en su cama y se puso encima de ella, pero sin aplastarla y continuaba con su recorrido por su espalda posando sus manos nuevamente en ambas caderas y una de ellas recorría sus piernas hasta levantarla un poco para no perder ni un solo sintió de esa suave piel. Pego su pecho con la espalda desnuda de ella y besaba como también chupaba su lóbulo.

—¿Por qué aun no reaccionas? —Pregunto Akane refiriéndose a la anatomía masculina de Ranma. —Yo haré que reacciones.

Hizo fuerza para empujarlo a un lado y se puso encima de él y lo volvió a besar con ansiedad. Recorría su marcado pecho y Ranma se estremecía y gemía en la boca de Akane. Vio que el vestido bajo un poco, pero lo suficiente para ver el inicio de sus pechos que estaban cubierto con un sostén negro de encaje muy sexy para su gusto. Algo que jamás uso su esposa y fue cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hizo que ella se levantara para que se detuviera. Ella se sentó justamente en esa parte de él y tenía su mano alrededor de su pecho para que no cayera su vestido. Los tirantes de su sostén también estaban caídos y verla como respiraba agitadamente la hacía verse muy hermosa. Tenía que quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Se levantó un poco sosteniéndose de sus codos y la miro con la respiración igual de agitada.

—No… puedo hacer…esto. —Dijo con dificultad, intentaba recuperar aire.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto Akane de una manera sensual. —Te está gustando.

—¡No! ¡No quiero que tener este tipo de acercamiento con mi prima! —Contesto.

—Entonces ¿Por qué en este momento esta despertando? —Sonrió Akane.

Ranma se sonrojo, era cierto. Hasta ahora sintió un dolor en la parte baja. Nuevamente se burlaba de él, y eso le molesto. De repente comenzó a jugar sucio y sintió placer. Comenzó a frotarse en él y eso no evito que gimiera. Lo hacía a propósito, era una sensación tan increíble. Llevaba años sin sentirla, ¡Al demonio! ¡Era un hombre! Se sentó y la volvió acercar a él para besarla, ella dejo de moverse y eso le molesto a Ranma.

—¡No dejes de moverte! —Exigió Ranma.

Ella acepto, se sentía tan bien que ahora tenía unas enormes ganas de desnudarla y ver ese cuerpo que estaba seguro que le encantaría. Akane le quito la camisa y la lanzo por ahí. Dejo de besarlo sin dejar de moverse para desabrochar el pantalón de Ranma y lo empujo a la almohada sin que ella se pusiera encima de él y seguía arriba y abajo.

—Desnúdate. —Ordeno Ranma cuando vio que ella se arqueó para atrás disfrutando de la sensación y miraba más sus pechos con el vestido debajo de su sostén. La respiración que subía y bajaba, era algo erótico para él. —Por favor. —Suplico Ranma. —¡Desnúdate solo para mí! ¡Nada más! ¡Es una orden!

Akane solo sonrió y se quitó el vestido quedándose en ropa interior. Fue una vista privilegiada para Ranma. Akane bajo los pantalones de Ranma, no sin antes quitarle los zapatos. Ella no se quitó las zapatillas, se arrastró hasta llegar a los labios de Ranma y besarlos, ya le encantaba su sabor y sería muy difícil separarse de ellos en mucho tiempo. La abrazo poniendo una mano en su espalda cerca del cierre del sostén que en unos momentos desabrocharía para ver el siguiente espectáculo, la otra atrás de su cabeza para no separarse de ella. Enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Akane para sentirla más.

—Quiero que te sigas moviendo en mí. —Pidió Ranma entre besos y ella obedeció.

Ambos gemían entre besos mientras se movían. Desabrocho el sostén dejándolo suelto y recorrió toda su espalda y paso hasta su cintura subiendo hasta llegar a su seno derecho por debajo del sostén y lo estrujo con mucha fuerza sin que ella dejara de moverse. Hizo la misma acción con la otra mano. Ella soltó un gran suspiro dejando de besarlo y se volvió a sentar en él mientras ella seguía moviendo y seguía estrujando sus pechos. Necesitaba tener contacto directo con ella para entrar en ella por completo. El gemía con la boca abierta y cerro sus ojos disfrutando y diciendo su nombre.

—¡Akane! ¡Akane!

* * *

De repente en sus manos no sintió nada, la cerraba y no había nada. Fue cuando abrió los ojos y miraba el techo de su cuarto. No había nada ¡Nada! ¡Nadie! Se sentó en su cama y miro por todos lados, estaba solo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Miro abajo y si, su amigo está arriba. Se pegó la mano en la frente y la paso por su cabello. Había tenido un sueño erótico con Akane. ¡Akane! ¡Se estaba volviendo loco! Más bien, ella lo estaba enloqueciendo. Recordó que si la había llevado a su habitación con la borrachera que se dio ni podía estar de pie. La diferencia es que Ryoga si lo había acompañado para dejarla en su cama y después de quitarle los zapatos y taparla se retiraron de su habitación y cada uno se fue a la suya. Desde que la conoció ha estado muy inquieto por su presencia y a un peor cuando supo cuál era su propósito. Con respeto abajo tendría que resolver el problema.

—Tal vez si pienso como hubiera termi…—Se detuvo y sus mejillas se encendieron. —¡Como puedo pensar en eso! No es la solución para resolver mi problema.

Fue al baño a tomarse una ducha bien fría, eso era lo que ocupaba. Volvió a su cama, pero por más que lo intento no pudo volver a dormir. Se levanto e iba a salir de la habitación, pero paso por el lugar donde tenía la foto de su esposa.

—¡Perdóname Hiro! —Se disculpó poniendo sus manos juntas.

* * *

Llego a la cocina y escucho una voz. Alguien quejándose, miro el reloj y eran las cuatro de la mañana ¿Quién podía estar a esta hora en la cocina? ¿Espera? ¡Él por ejemplo! Entrecerró los ojos pensando en eso. Cuando entro y vio a la persona no evito sonrojarse. Akane estaba como loca buscando algo. Tenía que tener autocontrol, olvidar todo eso, fue una pesadilla, una placentera pesadilla… ¡Fuera pensamientos! La observo de más y con su pijama que era demasiada corta, tenía unas enormes ganas de tocar esas piernas que lo estaban volviendo loco. ¡Fuera pensamientos! Pensaba Ranma agitando su cabeza. Respiro hondamente y se acercó.

—¿Qué tanto buscas? —Pregunto Ranma causando un susto en Akane.

Cuando escucho su voz no evito brincar, cuando vio que se trataba de Ranma sintió ganas de matarlo a golpes. De por si quería morir, así que le daría gusto.

—¡Oye no aparezcas así! —Sugirió Akane un poco molesta. —Busco una pastilla antiácida para quitarme el dolor de estómago y una para el dolor de cabeza. —Dijo poniendo su mano en su cabeza.

—Te dije que no tomaras tanto. —Le recordó Ranma. Se acercó a un gabinete de la cocina, la última de lado izquierdo y busco lo que pedía y se la puso en el desayunador que estaba en medio de la cocina. No era tan grande, los gabinetes estaban alrededor de dos paredes y media, ya que terminaba hasta la puerta. Eran de color café oscuro y las paredes como el techo eran blancos. El desayunador era del color de los gabinetes y en la pared derecha estaba dos ventanales que conducía al patio.

—Te lo agradezco. —Agradeció un poco sangrona, desde el punto de vista de Ranma.

Después de que se lo tomo, esperaba que le hiciera efecto. Vio que Ranma se servía agua y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Por qué traes el pelo mojado? —Pregunto Akane.

Ranma que tomaba su vaso, se atragantó y casi escupía el agua. Tosía mientras Akane quería reírse, se dio cuenta del porqué. Se acercó a él hasta llegar a su oreja.

—¿Tuviste un sueño húmedo? —Susurro Akane de manera sensual.

Eso hizo que recordara el sueño y se sonrojo alejándose de ella.

—¡No soy tonta! —Exclamo Akane con mucha gracia.

—¿Cómo supiste que soñé contigo? —Pregunto apresurado y nervioso. —¿Me oíste?

Akane dejó de sonreír y se le quedo viendo con espanto.

—Yo creo que si soy tonta. —Susurro Akane. —Cuando dije eso, fue pensando en porque traías el pelo mojado. ¿Quién…se baña a las cuatro de la mañana? ¿Qué otra razón hay?

Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y le salió humo por las orejas de la vergüenza.

—Lo que…—Comenzó acercarse con lentitud y recorriéndolo con la mirada. —Nunca pensé…—Enrollo sus brazos en su cuello. —Es que tuvieras esos deseos.

Ranma trago duro y solo recordar las imágenes de ese sueño hizo que se sintiera ansioso.

—¿Qué tal estuve? —Pregunto cerca de sus labios. —Si quieres lo podemos hacer realidad y que otro sitio más excitante que la cocina. —Soplo los labios en los de Ranma.

Ranma comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Puso sus manos en su cintura, pero sin ningún propósito de separarse de ella. Akane se acercó a sus labios y lo beso con mucho cuidado y suavemente. Sin embargo, cuando Ranma sintió su toque apretó su agarre y la beso con furia. Gemía en sus bocas mientras se acariciaban sin ningún pudor alguno. Akane sentía como estrujada su trasero y sus intenciones era ir más a fondo y lo dejaría con gusto. Ranma le quito el amarre de su bata para observar su diminuta cintura. La quería ver desnuda ¡Por supuesto! Paso sus manos atrás de su espalda y la acerco hasta pegarla a él.

—¿Qué quieres que te haga? —Pregunto Ranma casi en un gruñido.

—Lo que tú quieras, primo. —Akane lo beso mordiendo su labio inferior.

La levanto y la acostó sobre la repisa tirando todo, sin importarle el escándalo que hiciera. Se puso encima de ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello para después lamerlo y morderlo haciendo suspirar a Akane.

—El hecho de que seas prohibido hace que sea mucho más excitante. —Suspiraba Akane mientras mordía su oreja y sus manos en su cabeza.

Alzo a Akane para quitarle la bata y dejarla solamente en su camisón en donde bajo sus tirantes para dejar descubierto sus pechos. Volvió a besarla con mucha fuerza mientras los masajeabas y se movía en ella.

—¿Y sería el primer hombre en tu vida? —Pregunto Ranma sin pensar mientras seguía viendo sus labios.

De repente Akane salió de sus pensamientos, ¿Solo había sido su imaginación? ¡Decepción total! Aún seguía en el mismo lugar, de pie, a lado del refrigerador con los brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho. Pero no le importaba, podía llevar la imaginación a la realidad, al fin y al cabo, él no dudaría en hacerlo ahí mismo.

—¿Quieres que sea sincera o no? —Pregunto Akane volviendo a la realidad. —Si no quieres… si eres el primer hombre. —Se acercó a sus labios, pero Ranma la empujo con fuerza. ¿Se enojó? Se preguntaba Akane. Lo miro y se dio cuenta que sí.

—¿Cómo no lo iba ser? ¡Si te emborrachas donde sea! —Exclamo furioso. —No me sorprende que te vayas con el primer hombre guapo que se te cruza ¿Y qué crees? No seré uno más en tu lista, además ¡Eres mi prima! —Dijo saliendo de la cocina dejando a Akane asombrada y con la boca abierta.

—¿Tuvo un sueño erótico conmigo? —Se preguntaba. — Aunque yo también, y dos veces en esta noche. Pero, ¿Le dije que era el primer hombre en mi vida? —Arrugo su nariz. — ¿Y por eso se enojó?

* * *

Xiam-Pu se levantaba de su cama con un gran bostezo. ¿Quién tocaba así a las 5 de la mañana? Abrió la puerta y entro Akane con toda prisa.

—¡Ranma tuvo un sueño erótico conmigo! —Exclamo Akane asombrada pasando a un lado de su amiga que tenía los ojos cerrados del sueño.

—Eso quiere decir que te desea. —Respondió Xiam-Pu secamente.

—¿Pero habrá sido el mismo que yo soñé? ¡Porque también tuve uno esta noche! —Confeso. —Y luego me lo imagine enfrente de él mientras estábamos en la cocina.

—Eso quiere decir que lo deseas. —Respondio Xiam-Pu con mala actitud. —¿Me puedo dormir?

—Y déjame decirte que fue asombroso. —Suspiro Akane. —Hablo del sueño antes de ir a la cocina. Al principio se negaba porque le seguía siendo fiel a la muertita. —Dijo refiriéndose a Hiro. —Pero después me besaba, lamia, me estrujaba con todas sus fuerzas y me ordenaba que me moviera en él—Sonreía de placer mientras se tocaba y se abrazaba a sí misma. —Cuando desperté avente la almohada del coraje. —Gruño Akane. —Y después me lo imagine haciéndomelo en la cocina y lo iba hacer, pero el muy idiota se enojó porque no iba ser el primer hombre con el que tuviera relaciones sexuales. ¡Por dios! Que orgulloso y machista.

—Lo deseas, él te desea. ¡Punto final! ¿Me dejas dormir? —Gruño Xiam-Pu.

—No sé qué hacer Xiam-Pu. —Se empezó a desesperar. —Siento que en cualquier momento lo violare. Es que, me hace sentirme tan bien estando con él y estoy segura de que debe de ser un animal en la cama.

—¡Pues viólalo! ¿Me dejas dormir? —Volvió a gruñir.

—Pero esto hace que mis planes se estanquen. Yo quiero quitarle todo a esos y dejarlos en la calle, incluyendo a Ranma. —Dijo Akane dando vueltas al cuarto.

—Pues cásate con él. —Dijo de mala gana. —Si lo haces y le das un hijo se quedará con todo y su esposa tendrá un buen porcentaje de la fortuna de los Saotome, eso lo establece en el testamento de la abuela. ¿Puedo dormir?

—¡¿Qué?! —Grito Akane acercándose a su amiga. —¿Cómo sabes eso? —Pregunto Akane.

—Ukyo consiguió una copia del testamento de la abuela. —Contesto con flojera. — Esta en la mesa. —Señalo.

Akane corrió para tomar el folder y comenzar a leerlo.

—¿Me puedo ir a dormir? —Pregunto Xiam-Pu con los ojos cerrados.

—Anda… vale…vete. —Dijo sin dejar de leerlo y moviendo la mano como señal de que se vaya.

Xiam-Pu solo sonrió y se fue a su cama dejando a Akane sentada mientras lo leía.

* * *

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana y todos a excepción de Akane, desayunaban en el comedor. Ranma aún seguía pensando en su sueño y sabía que si Akane bajaba a desayunar se moriría de la vergüenza.

—¡Maldita bocota que tenía! —Pensaba Ranma. —Debe de estar riéndose de mí. ¿Cómo le pude decir eso?

Ryoga se dio cuenta de que Ranma estaba distraído, pero era mejor preguntarle después y no enfrente de todos.

—¿Hoy firmaran para que las acciones de Ranma pasen a Akane? —Pregunto Nodoka.

—Si, tía. —Respondió Shinosuke. —Aunque sigo pensando que Ranma hace mal en dársela todas. —Dijo mirándolo feo.

—Es mi problema. —Contesto Ranma. —Si yo quiero dárselas todas, lo haré.

—Sabes que con 2% más me puede supera y convertirse en la nueva presidenta. —Aventó el tenedor.

—Sí, lo sé. —Dijo Ranma de mala gana. Se levantó aventando la servilleta y salió.

—¡Ella lo que quiere es quitarnos todo! —Grito Shinosuke. —¡Y gracias a ti lo lograra!

—Hablando de esa…—Hablo Yashiro. —¿No va a bajar a desayunar?

—Fui a hablarle, pero no estaba. —Respondió Ryoga. —Debe de haber salido temprano.

—¡Que bueno! —Exclamo Yashiro. —Así no sabrá amargo mi café.

—¡Yashiro! —Exclamo Nodoka molesta. —Es la hija de nuestra hermana y hay que tratarla bien o al menos con educación y ¡Es para todos!

—Tal vez para Ryoga y Ranma no, porque los tres salieron anoche. —Sonrió Shinosuke.

—¿Es en serio hijo? —Pregunto Nodoka a su hijo.

—Sí, es cierto. —Dijo tomando su jugo de naranja. —Le quisimos dar la bienvenida.

—¡Que estupendo hijo! —Exclamo Nodoka contenta. —Además sirve para que mi hijo se distraiga.

—Se ve que es muy linda. —Comento Kasumi que estaba a un lado de su esposo.

—Si tú lo dices. —Dijo Shinosuke tomando su café.

—Tal vez le sirva a Ranma para que encuentra alguna novia. —Comento Nodoka con esperanzas.

Shinosuke casi escupe el café y su esposa le daba golpes en la espalda.

—No lo creo, tía, será muy difícil que olvide a su esposa. —Comento Shinosuke.

—Yo no digo que la olvide, pero tiene derecho a rehacer su vida. —Dijo Nodoka con molestia.

—Si fuera en otro momento, diría que es por la cláusula del testamento de mi abuela, Shinosuke. —Sonrió Ryoga con amargura.

—¡No es por eso! —Exclamo ofendido. Tomo la mano de su esposa. —En cualquier momento le daremos la noticia de que esperamos un bebé. —Sonrió apretando la mano de Kasumi.

Kasumi dio una sonrisa forzada.

—Pues ya llevas tiempo diciendo eso y no ocurre. —Sonrió Ryoga. Quería hacerlo enojar y lo logro por la mirada que le daba.

—No le hagas caso, hijo. —Hablo Yashiro acariciando su cabello. —Ya verás que pronto llegara. —Le sonrió con burla a Ryoga.

Nodoka solo suspiro, sabía que su madre se había equivocado en proponer esta horrible decisión.

* * *

Shinosuke y Ranma estaban esperando a Akane en la sala de juntas. No era tan extravagante, solo estaba la mesa larga cuadrada de vidrio con ocho sillas, tres de los lados derecho e izquierdo y una en la parte de enfrente en donde se sentaba el presidente y su vista era el otro lado en donde estaba la octava silla. Las paredes eran amarillo claro y en cada esquina había una planta grande. Shinosuke estaba en su lugar y Ranma de lado derecho.

—Se están tardando. —Mascullo Shinosuke.

—Solo han pasado dos minutos. —Contesto Ranma —Nosotros llegamos temprano.

Akane y Ukyo llegaron y cuando Akane le sonrió a Ranma este no evito sonrojarse. Definitivamente se divertirá con él por un buen rato. Ukyo y Akane se sentaron juntas de lado contrario de Ranma.

—Mi cliente pidió el traspaso de acciones de Ranma Saotome a ella. —Comenzó hablar Ukyo.

—Pero, he cambiado de parecer. —Interrumpió Akane.

Eso desencajo a Ranma y Shinosuke.

—¿Ahora que quieres? —Alzo la voz Shinosuke.

Akane volteo a ver a Ranma y recargo sus manos en su barbilla. Lo hacía con la intención de ponerlo nervioso y lo logro cuando le sonrió.

—Sera la mitad de las acciones de Ranma. —Dijo Akane sin dejar de ver a Ranma. —Necesito a alguien de mi lado, porque no confió en ti. —Gruño Akane viendo a Shinosuke. —Perdón, pero soy muy sincera.

Shinosuke solo hizo una mueca.

—Además necesito que me enseñe el manejo del hotel. —Siguió poniéndose seria.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no cambiaras de parecer? ¿Quieres estar aquí? —Pregunto Shinosuke refiriéndose al hotel. Ahora si era una amenaza y tenía que pensar en un plan.

—Si. —Afirmo Akane. —¿Qué piensas Ranma? —Pregunto Akane viendo a su primo. —Así podrás tener aun el derecho de decidir en este hotel que la abuela construyo para nosotros.

—¡Mi abuela jamás supo de ti! —Exclamo Shinosuke.

—¡Cállate! —Silencio Akane.

—Esta bien. —Suspiro Ranma y se sintió bien cuando ella sonrió.

—Entonces firma. —Dijo Ukyo dando los papeles. —Pero los lees primero para que estes de acuerdo con el contenido.

—Que buena ética. —Comento Shinosuke con sarcasmo y Ukyo solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

Ranma lo leyó y después firmo.

* * *

Ranma entro a su oficina seguida por Akane. Era de un tamaño decente, casi igual a la sala de juntas, los mismos colores solo que con un escritorio en medio de ella y diferentes repisas y muebles.

—Linda oficina. —Dijo sin emoción. —Cuando me den la mía no será así y será mas grande. —Dijo Akane viéndolo.

—No creo que tu oficina sea mas grande. —Opino pensando que Shinosuke era muy sinvergüenza.

—Bueno, no importa compartirla contigo. —Sonrió Akane.

—¿Por qué lo harías? —Cuando se acercaba ella lentamente, sabía lo que quería. Aquí vamos de nuevo, pensaba Ranma. Pero esta vez se prepararía. Lo que no pensó fue en que haría.

Akane se sentó en sus piernas y enredo sus manos en su cuello.

—¿Por qué? —Susurro cerca de sus labios. —¿Te molesta que este aquí? ¿Te distraigo?

Ranma solo miraba sus labios.

—O… Si estoy aquí, querrás hacer realidad tu sueño. —Dijo acercándose más. —¿No lo haría más excitante si fuera aquí en tu oficina? —Pregunto dándole un beso.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4 publicado! Esa Akane XD Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, en serio me hacen muy feliz. :D Sé que digo eso todo el tiempo, pero quiero que lo sepan lo feliz que estoy. En uno de los comentarios alguien me pregunto cuál era mi postura con respecto al suicidio. La verdad es que no le voy a poner muy a fondo en la historia por no era la idea, pero resulta ser que hace poco hice un proyecto en donde exponía el tema del suicidio. Las estadísticas son muy diferentes en cada país, pero una de las principales causas del suicidio es la depresión y además leí en un libro que si una persona tenía más de dos semanas deprimido, necesitas ayuda y no necesariamente directo al psiquiatra si no con un psicólogo, a veces es bueno desahogarte con una persona porque muchas veces son cosas que tienes dentro y en verdad cuando lo haces te sientes liberado. Puedes hablarlo con un familiar o amigo con quien tengas mucha confianza. La verdad es un tema muy difícil para mí, ya que el ultimo día de aquel proyecto empecé a sentirme mal y lo dice una persona que lo vivió y tuve la fortuna que en el momento me dio miedo de lastimarme y lo dejé. Todo por lo mismo, la depresión, lo cual lo mío era sin razón alguna porque tengo una buena familia y amigos, pero vivía en la soledad. Deje de ver anime por muchos años y aunque mi mamá diga lo contrario, ver anime me salvo porque me distraía y olvidaba todo. No hablo mucho de esto, pero esa es mi postura con respecto al tema porque es algo muy serio.**_

 _ **Pero cambiando de tema, me he dado cuenta de que en la página de Fanfiction tiene un problema que no solo me pasa a mí, si le dan click en los review de esta historia solamente aparecen tres, cuando dice que son más. Yo checo los comentarios en mi correo y por eso sé que me llegan. Por lo que no se si llegan todos porque los cuento y no coinciden y me faltan dos que no sé dónde se encuentra, por lo que si falta uno en contestar tal vez es porque no llega a mi correo o tal vez si me llegan todos, pero se los comento en caso que sea así, que no me lleguen.**_

 _ **Pregunta ¿Quieren el siguiente capítulo el viernes o el sábado? Dígame y se los cumplo XD**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo comentarios:**_

 _ **Rizzasm:**_ _Que atrevida es Akane xD me encanta su forma de actuar, espero q sea de mente fuerte y no se deje intimidar por ese par de aprovechados q tiene de tía y primo. Y para Ranma ya le salió duro su encuentro con Akane ya le mueve el piso jajajaja, gracias por subir el cap y por la aclaración, besitos._

 _ **R: Es que esa Akane anda con todo XD Y no se dejará intimidar y ahora con lo del testamento se pondrá interesante. Cómo pudiste leer a Ranma si le está afectando, aunque lo niegue jajaja Saludos y besos.**_

* * *

 _ **Haruri Saotome:**_ _Sigo en lo dicho cada vez se pone mejor la historia y me dejas mas intrigada, no dejes de escribir espero con ansias tu proxima actualizacion, gracias por el buen rato que me haces pasar al leer tu historia._

 _ **R: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y créeme todavía se pone aún mejor, saludos y besos :D**_

* * *

 _ **ZURGAN:**_ _Ooooooo Esa akane! Que atrevida es_

 _ **R: Muy atrevida diría yo, saludos y besos :D**_

* * *

 _ **anymary79:**_ _wow genial el giro de la historia , no creo que no tengas vida haces loque te apasiona y esta bien, saludos_

 _ **R: Todavía lo que se viene! Es que a veces pienso que no tengo vida XD Saludos y besos.**_

* * *

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM:**_ _Jajaja, tienez razón. Casi el 100% de los escritores temen a que su historia no les guste; afortunadamente cada autor y lector es diferente, y siempre van a existir historias para cada gusto. Con respecto a Akane, como dices, en ocasiones se veía muy débil ante los demás, y es bueno saber que recupere ese carácter fuerte en tus historias.  
Cada vez se pone más interesante, y como es tu costumbre, dejarnos en suspenso de qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo.  
Saludos y éxito._

 _ **R: Exacto, cada uno su opinión y gusto, por ejemplo, si me dan a elegir entra esta historia y descendiente, pues yo creo que me encariñe más con descendiente, pero eso fue por los años que estuvo en mi mente, que eso me recuerda que no salgo del capítulo dos ¬¬ Pero bueno regresando a esta historia, es cierto me gusta dejarlo en suspenso y lo hago inconsciente lo juro! Pero bueno, un pequeño adelanto el siguiente capítulo, el final de ese capítulo los dejara con la boca abierta O.O jajaja Saludos y besos :D**_

* * *

 _ **nancyricoleon:**_ _me gusta que akane sea atrevida y que shampoo y ukyo sean sus amigas_

 _ **R: Muy atrevida diría yo XD En un principio solo iba ser Ukyo, pero dije, también Xiam-Pu la ponemos XD Saludos y besos.**_

* * *

 _ **Guest:**_ _:Me gusta tu historia es diferente a todo lo que he leido me gustaria pedirte que aclares tu posición sobre el suicidio, lo considero un tema jovenes leen estas paginas e identificarse con el personaje._

 _ **R: Gracias, me da gusto que te guste mi historia. Bueno ya aclaré algo más arriba, pero si, los jóvenes sufren más por este hecho si no es por acoso en la escuela, una ruptura, etc. Pero también los adultos han cometido suicidios, no solamente jóvenes. Ranma es por la depresión y por sentirse solo porque él se culpa de la muerte de Hiro, pero eso será algo que se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo, te adelante un poco XD Saludos y besos.**_

* * *

 ** _Kelevra88_** :No bueno, me hiciste recordar varias cosas de mi pasado jajajaja, muy buena historia, y cada vez se pone mejor, estare esperando la nueva actualizacion, saludos!

 **R: No pues que vida pasada tuviste jajaja XD Muchas gracias por leer, tu mensaje no me llego por correo y hasta ahora se pudo ver los reviews en la pagina, por eso hago la actualización. espero que lo hayas leído a tiempo u.u Saludos y besos.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno me despido y nos vemos el viernes o el sábado, lo que ustedes decidan XD Cuídense todos, un abrazo y un beso ;)**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

—O… Si estoy aquí, querrás hacer realidad tu sueño. —Dijo acercándose más. —¿No lo haría más excitante si fuera aquí en tu oficina? —Pregunto dándole un beso en su comisura de su labio.

Ranma sintió una descarga eléctrica y cerró los ojos pensando que lo besaría, pero no fue así. La levanto y se puso de pie dejando Akane riéndose. Se volvió a asustar, era un cobarde porque sabía que él se sentía atraído por ella y ¿Entonces?

—¡Akane no podemos seguir con este juego! —Exclamo molesto.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto Akane con cierta molestia. —¿Por qué no soy virgen?

—¡No es eso! —Aclaro Ranma, aunque muy en el fondo…—En primera, somos primos hermanos, es como si fuéramos hermanos.

—¡No exageres! —Bufo Akane cruzando de brazos.

—Además, prometí no volver a tener una relación con una mujer. —Explico Ranma.

—¿Y quién dijo que quería algo contigo? —Esa pregunta le molesto a Ranma y ella se dio cuenta. —Además te conviene, si te casas y tienes un hijo todo el hotel será tuyo.

Ranma agrando los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Pregunto asustado.

Akane se mordió la lengua, pero no le quedo de otra que decirle la verdad.

—Ukyo consiguió una copia del testamento de la abuela y…

—¡No tenías derecho a eso! —Dijo enfurecido. —¡No debías saberlo!

—Lo que no entiendo es porque Shinosuke se hace cargo si aún no tiene ningún hijo. —Espeto con dudas porque había algo que escondía.

Ranma se quedó serio y bajo la mirada. Pasaba algo y temía que la había regado.

—Soy estéril. —Confeso Ranma.

Akane agrando los ojos.

—No le podía dar a Hiro lo que más anhelaba… un hijo... Ni todo el dinero del mundo lo podía conseguir. —Susurro si darle la mirada, se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a Akane. —Yo quería ser padre, tener un hijo con el amor de mi vida, un pequeño que sería el fruto de nuestro amor.

De repente Akane se deprimió y sintió una pulsada en el corazón, sin saber por qué. De repente se acordó de alguien a quien no le ha dado la atención necesaria y él que tanto lo deseaba y hay personas que no lo aprovecha… _¡Que hipócrita de mi parte!_ Pensaba Akane.

—Por eso me separe de ella. —Dijo dándole la cara a Akane. —Ella me lo negaba diciendo que no le importaba, pero me daba cuenta de que cada vez que miraba a un niño se ponía triste. Por eso le dije que buscara a otra persona que si pudiera darle hijos.

—¿Te divorciaste de ella? —Pregunto Akane.

—No. —Contesto Ranma. —Ella se fue un tiempo, para pensar las cosas y yo también, pero cuando estaba en Kyoto, tuvo un accidente de carro. —Conto Ranma con una mirada deprimente. —Se atravesó con una persona, una adolecente que venía tomada y drogada.

Akane agrando los ojos y dejo de verlo para que no viera lo nerviosa que se puso.

—¿Hace… cuanto tiempo fue? —Pregunto Akane evitando que la mirara.

—Hace diez años. —Respondió Ranma.

—¿Y qué día? —Pregunto pasando un mechón de su cabello atrás de oreja.

—¿Por qué? —Ranma se dio cuenta que hacia muchas preguntas.

—Bueno…curiosidad. —Respondió ahora mirándolo. —Quiero conocerte un poco más. No me responda si no quieres.

—Fue el 25 de enero del 2006. —Respondió Ranma. —Ella iba sola en el carro y fue la única que murió, la otra solo se lastimo, pero al final no se levantaron cargos porque no lo exigí.

Akane se atraganto, rezaba que fuera otro día, pero no era coincidencia y de eso estaba segura.

—Solo espero que se pudra en el infierno. —Gruño Ranma,

—Mejor dejamos el tema. —Sonrió ligeramente. —Si no querrás atentar contra tu vida.

—Por eso me molesta cuando tomas. —Confeso Ranma. —Porque me hacer recordarlo. Puedes tener el mismo destino que ella y más si estas en esas fiestecitas a las que vas y metiéndote con cualquier hombre.

—Mira si lo que estás pensando es que me la paso metiendo con cualquier hombre que se me cruce, te equivocas. —Dijo ofendida.

—No pensaba eso. —Grito Ranma. —Solamente quiero que tengas cuidado y de que no arruines tu vida.

—Claro que si lo pensabas. —Gruño Akane. —Si piensas eso de mi… que soy una cualquiera y eso es porque en verdad no me conoces y dudo que quieras conocerme más ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Aquí la dejamos! No quiero tener más problemas contigo.

Akane salió molesta de su oficina y aventó la puerta.

—No es su oficina para que esté haciendo esos berrinches. —Se dijo así mismo.

* * *

Ukyo le abrió la puerta y Akane entro apresurada dejando a las dos amigas un tanto confusas.

—¿Y ahora? —Pregunto Ukyo. —Ya tienes poder y voto en el hotel, ¿Qué paso?

—Tiene que ver con Ranma Saotome ¿No? —Pregunto Xiam-Pu cerrando la puerta de la habitación

Akane fue a la cocina, tomo un vaso y saco una botella que había dejado en el congelador. Se sirvió y le dio de un solo trago.

—La esposa de Ranma murió el 25 de enero del 2006 en un accidente de carro, de Kyoto a aquí. —Hablo apresurada. —Choco con una adolecente que estaba drogada y borracha. —Se sirvió nuevamente y le volvió a dar un trago con los nervios de punta.

Las dos chicas silbaron al mismo tiempo.

—Si querías algo con Ranma mejor olvídalo, amiga. —Opino Ukyo. —Si no quieres tener el odio de él.

—Me imagino que no le dirás que tú eras la que se impacto con ese carro ¿No? —Pregunto Xiam-Pu alzando una ceja.

—Parece ser que ahora si pagaras por haberla matado. —Comento Ukyo. —¡El desprecio de tu primo favorito! —Sonrió picara.

—¡No me importa! —Exclamo Akane tomando la botella y se olvidó del vaso. —Dijo que esperaba que se pudra en el infierno… y créame…No es necesario morir, porque ya estoy en el infierno.

—Tengo entendido que después de eso fuiste a rehabilitación. —Dijo Xiam-Pu. —Solamente dejaste las drogas, pero no el alcohol. — Espeto molesta quitándole la botella.

Akane se recargo en la estufa cruzando de brazos.

—No se lo digas, Akane. —Dijo Ukyo con tristeza. —Es mejor así.

—Porque al parecer, él se ha olvidado de su plan suicida por tu presencia, ahora imagínate que se entere que eres la asesina de su esposa, lo lanzaremos a la orca. —Comento Xiam-Pu.

Akane de repente se acordó de algo, y ellas se dieron cuenta el cambio de rostro de ella.

—Ranma dijo que ella iba solar en el carro. —Hablo Akane recordando las palabras de Ranma. —Pero no fue así.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Ukyo.

—Recuerdo que en ese accidente solo una persona murió, la que iba manejando… pero dos heridas. —Confeso Akane. —La otra persona iba con ella, no conmigo y además no hubo otro carro.

De repente Akane recordó que estaba en una cama, en un cuarto azul, pero había una ventana que miraba hacia el pasillo. Recordaba que se sentía muy adolorida y apenas podía abrir los ojos, pero sí pudo observar a su madre que estaba llorando con una mujer joven que también estaba herida.

—Sí, ahora lo recuerdo. —Menciono Akane. —Según lo que supe, esa mujer pedía disculpas ya que había dicho que la conductora manejaba a una velocidad que no estaba permitida. Pero, ¿Por qué tenía tanta prisa para regresar? —Pregunto mirando a sus amigas.

—Akane, creo que estás pensando de más. —Respondió Ukyo.

—Sí, lo sé. —Suspiro Akane. —Pero ¿Por qué estoy tan inquieta? Hay algo que no me convence. Ranma no supo que esa mujer acompañaba a Hiro, ¿Por qué se escondió?

—Eso si es sospechoso. —Dijo Xiam-Pu. —¿Recuerdas como era esa mujer?

—Mmm…más o menos. —Contesto Akane rascándose la cabeza. —Pero, creo que si la miro la podre reconocer o eso creo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Akane no sabía porque estaba inquieta, tantos años y jamás se preocupó por ello y ahora el saber que había sido la esposa de Ranma no iba a poder estar tranquila o al menos en muchos días o en cada aniversario de luto de ella.

—Oye Akane…—Hablo Ukyo teniendo la atención de Akane. —Me hablo tu mamá en la madrugada.

Akane bufo, sabía que había problemas.

—¿No sospecha? —Pregunto Akane.

—No creo. —Respondió Xiam-Pu.

—Eso espero. —Dijo Akane quitándole la botella a su amiga y saliendo de la cocina. —¡Voy a caminar a la playa! —Anuncio Akane.

Sus amigas suspiraron y esperaba que no se metiera en problemas ya que se llevaba la botella.

* * *

Akane salía del hotel, pero una voz la detuvo.

—¡Akane! —Llamo Shinosuke.

Se acercó a ella y su mirada era diferente, una… ¿Agradable? No era tonta, algo tramaba, pero ella tampoco se quedaría atrás.

—Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que paso. —Pidió disculpa Shinosuke. —Empezamos mal y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

Shinosuke pensaba que tal vez ella podía ayudarla a deshacerse de Ranma, aunque había cierta preocupación de que no aceptara, pero también existía la opción de utilizarla.

—No soy tonta, primo. —Respondió Akane. —Se lo que quieres y después de hablar con Ranma me di cuenta de que él no me sirve para lo que quiero. Por eso acepto ser "utilizada"

Shinosuke se sorprendió, no evito sonreír. Quizás tal vez podía ser una buena aliada.

—Pero…No quiero que me traiciones. —Advirtió Akane. —Yo no perdono las traiciones.

—Entonces iré al grano. —Shinosuke se acercó más a ella. —Tu y yo podemos convertir de este hotel en el mejor y sacar a Ranma y Ryoga de la partida y por supuesto a mi tía.

—¿Hasta eres capaz de traicionar a tu madre? —Pregunto Akane con una sonrisa.

—No te puedo mentir…—Sonrió Shinosuke. —Para mí, mi mamá es un estorbo. Querrá que haga lo que ella quiera y no quiero que me diga lo que debo hacer.

—Al fin reaccionas. —Dijo Akane acariciando su mejilla. —Pero si tu esposa te da un hijo, será tuyo el hotel y lo tendrás que compartir porque si no…—Pellizco un poco su mejilla. —Soy capaz de cualquier cosa para destruirte y no te conviene tenerme de enemiga.

Shinosuke toco su mejilla y pellizco, pero no con tanta fuerza.

—A mi tampoco. —Le susurro y después sonrió al igual que ella.

Ranma entraba después de ir a un compromiso, sin embargo, su cara se endureció cuando vio a Akane y su malvado primo tocándose las mejillas y en una distancia muy cerca diría él. Se fue por otro camino, no quería seguir viendo esa escena.

Akane comenzó a reírse y miro el lugar en donde se encontraba hace un momento Ranma al igual que Shinosuke.

—¡Ups! Parece que se enojó. —Dijo Akane poniendo su mano en su boca.

—Me encanta verlo enojado. —Comento Shinosuke. —Entonces, cuenta conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca. —Sonrió Shinosuke.

Akane solo le ofreció una sonrisa.

* * *

Ranma estaba viendo el mar con el ceño fruncido y apretando sus puños. Ya eran las seis de la tarde y casi oscurecía. Así la conoció, pero solamente recordar cómo estaba con Shinosuke le hacía hervir la sangre. Jamás en su vida se sintió así de impotente, era una ofrecida, solamente pensaba en ella para tener dinero, sin importar como. Intento seducirlo y casi lo lograba, pero estaba vez no se dejaría. Como no le hizo caso ahora fue con Shinosuke. Que poca vergüenza, era de las peores.

Por otro lado, Akane se venía acercando con la botella en la mano que casi estaba terminaba y la otra con su celular en su oreja. Akane hacia una mueca cada vez que colgaba y volvía a marcar. Ya había pasado varias horas que le marcaba a su mamá y no le contestaba, incluso marco a su casa y tampoco, lo cual era aún más raro porque una empleada que se encargaba de la cocina debía de haberle contestado. Al final se cansó y decidió seguir con su botella. Fue cuando vio a Ranma casi cerca del agua, solamente esperaba que no se metiera para matarse. Akane se acercó hasta estar a un lado de él sin que él volteara a verla.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto Ranma de mala gana.

—Vine a salvarte. —Contesto Akane con una sonrisa de burla.

Ranma le quito la botella y la lanzo por ahí.

—Además vienes borracha. —Gruño. —Como te rechace decidiste irte con Shinosuke. —Dijo con molestia viéndola a los ojos. —Te recuerdo que él es un hombre casado.

—Eres tan lindo cuando estas celoso. —Sonrió poniendo su brazo en el hombro del chico. —Tu esposa fue muy afortunada de soportar tus celos. —Dijo con sarcasmo.

Ranma se alejó de ella provocando cierta molestia en Akane.

—Ella jamás me dio motivos. —Espeto.

—No te creo. —Contesto Akane. —Si no hay celos, no hay amor. —Opino. —Eso quiere decir que no la amabas realmente.

Ranma agarro del brazo con fuerza para acercarla a ella y puso su mano abajo de la barbilla de ella y hundiendo sus dedos en ambas mejillas y sus labios estaban cerca. Akane le dolía como la sujetaba de la cara porque lo hacía de igual o con más fuerza que en su brazo.

—Yo la amaba tanto como jamás lo haría contigo. —Susurro con molestia chocando su aliento con los labios de ella.

—Entonces ¿Estas admitiendo que te estas enamorando de mí? —Pregunto Akane si mostrar ninguna emoción.

—No es lo mismo que lo que sentía por Hiro. —Contesto Ranma acercándose más a ella. —A veces tengo ganas de alejarte, a veces te odio, como también tengo ganas de besarte.

—¿De qué tienes ganas en estos momentos?

El rostro de Akane no cambio, pero se sentía bastante atraída por él. Le gustaba y mucho diría ella. La soltó y se alejó de ella dejándola triste, pero también confusa de lo que sentía.

* * *

Yashiro estaba sentada en el sofá tomando una copa y relajándose un poco después de momentos agitados que ha tenido últimamente, como por ejemplo la llegada de la hija de su hermana. Sin embargo, estaba preocupada por su futuro, principalmente porque si ella está aquí, puede descubrir la verdad que puede arruinar a toda la familia para siempre. Dudaba que ella lo supiera, ya hubiera aprovechado ese secreto que ha guardado por tantos años. Tocaba el timbre y esperaba que la ama de llaves abriera, pero no venía.

—¡HIRO! —Grito Yashiro. —¡Están tocando la puerta!

No respondió así que con toda la flojera del mundo se levantó para ir a la puerta, que era de dos, más bien. Abrió ambas y salto del susto como si hubiera visto a la pesadilla más tenebrosa. Su corazón no dejaba de latir apresuradamente que puso una mano en su pecho en donde sentía como latía.

—Hola Yashiro. —Hablo Marintia con la voz quebrada.

Yashiro miraba a su hermana, no había cambiado mucho, solo que ahora se miraba más madura en el sentido de que ya no era una joven. Su cabello era castaño oscuro ondulado, ojos azules y vestía un vestido pegado de color naranja. Yashiro miro hacia abajo y tenía a un niño de más o menos de tres o cuatro años y tenía el cabello negro y no dejaba de morder su dedo meñique.

—Marintia.

Marintia giro cuando escucho la voz de su otra hermana que estaba atrás de ella. Nodoka estaba asombrada y con muchas ganas de llorar, pero sobretodo de abrazar a su hermana… y así fue.

* * *

Ranma seguía caminando cerca de la orilla del agua, tenía sus zapatos en la mano y no podía tranquilizarse. Cada vez que intercambiaba palabras con ella era lo mismo, terminaba en discusión y parecía que así iba ser siempre. Se volvería loco si seguían así y sobre todo si aún compartía el mismo techo. Tenía miedo de dormirse porque tal vez tendría otro sueño con ella y sería el colmo que ahora si llegara al final.

—Seamos amigos. —Escucho su voz.

Él se dio la vuelta y la miro, su rostro se reflejaba con la luz del atardecer, se maldecía porque la encontrara hermosa.

—Los mejores amigos. —Siguió Akane.

Ranma estaba asombrado por las palabras de Akane.

—No volveré acercarme de esa manera a ti, si tu no lo quieres. —Explico Akane. —Yo sé que estas solo porque reconozco cuando una persona está sola.

—Yo también. —Contesto Ranma con una voz tranquila. —Pero el alcohol no es bueno para olvidar todos los problemas.

—Tampoco el suicidio. —Añadió Akane.

—Busca ayuda o algo que te haga olvidar ese vicio. —Se acercó a Akane. —Pensar en la mujer que se impactó con Hiro por estar borracha me lo recuerda.

Akane se puso tensa.

—Debe de haber algo por lo que quieras luchar. —Siguió hablando Ranma.

—No hay nada. —Respondió rápidamente Akane, aunque podía haberlo.

Ranma suspiro, se acercó a ella y el tomo de sus manos.

—Yo busco ayuda y tu busca ayuda. —Hizo una condición con una sonrisa sincera y Akane también le dio una sonrisa sincera.

Mas al fondo, Shinosuke los miraba con seriedad.

—No puedo permitir que te involucres con ella. —Susurro Shinosuke. —De eso me encargare. Al menos de que sea una estrategia tuya, prima. —Pensó. —Si es así, te dejare que lo hagas. —Sonrió Shinosuke. —¡Lo destruiremos juntos!

* * *

Akane y Ranma llegaban a la casa y rápidamente apareció Shinosuke.

—Hola querida prima. —Saludo Shinosuke a Akane y la abrazo. Lo cual le hizo mucha gracia, le encantaba hacer rabiar a su primo. Se notaba el gran odio y celo que le tenía si estaba cerca de Akane.

Ranma solo miraba la escena con repulsión, pero recordó las palabras de Akane, serian primos, mejores amigos y nada más.

—¿Desde cuándo son tan cercanos? —Pregunto Ranma con una pisca de celos.

Shinosuke se separó de Akane y no evito burlase de él.

—No seas celoso Ranma. —Sonrió Shinosuke. —Hay prima para los tres. —Dijo también refiriéndose a Ryoga. —Solo que… —Puso su mano en su cintura y la acerco a él lo cual le sorprendió a Akane arrugando el ceño. —Yo puedo ser su primo consentido.

Viendo como le agarro de la cintura le molesto, al menos él había tocado su piel directamente con sus dedos. ¿Espera? ¡Eso fue en su sueño! Ranma gruño con solo recordarlo. Ranma mejor abrió la puerta dejándolos a ellos en la entrada.

—Te pasaste. —Dijo Akane separándose de él.

—Como dije, me encanta hacerlo rabiar. —Sonrió Shinosuke. —Parece que se ha vuelto un poco gruñón cuando se trata de ti.

—No puedo culparlo, le encanto mi belleza. —Se alago con una sonrisa.

Ambos entraron y miraron que Hiro estaba atrás de la puerta de la oficina y estaba un poco nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa Hiro? —Pregunto Akane.

Ranma gruño y la miro.

—¡Hiromi! —Mascullo Ranma viendo a Akane.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Es que me encanta hacerte rabiar! —Sonrió divertida dándole cinco a Shinosuke.

—¡Son unos desgraciados! —Exclamo molesto. —Mejores amigos ¡Ehh!

—Así se tratan los mejores amigos ¿No? —Sonrió Akane con burla.

La oficina se abrió saliendo Yashiro que cuando vio Akane le sonrió como una manera de decir que estaba acabada. Eso desencajo un poco a Akane. Después salió Nodoka con una cara de preocupación y eso alarmo un poco a Ranma.

—¿Mamá sucede algo? —Pregunto Ranma con preocupación.

En ese momento, sale Marintia haciendo que Akane se pusiera tensa y agrandara los ojos.

—Mamá…—Susurro Akane. Ranma y Shinosuku la miraron.

—¿Ella es tu mamá? —Pregunto Ranma.

—Así que la tía marintia está aquí. —Sonrió Shinosuke acercándose a su tía y haciendo reverencia. —Mucho gusto, tía Marintia, Soy Shinosuke el hijo de tu hermana Yashiro.

—Un gusto. —Respondió Marintia con una leve sonrisa. Miro a su hija con mucho enojo y coraje.

—Mamá… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Akane con una voz muy seca.

—Me entere que viniste a Japón a buscar a mi madre. —Alzo la voz. —¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡Te dije que no querían saber de mi por irme con tu padre! —Exclamo furiosa. —¡No cabe duda que cada vez te vuelvas más ambiciosa!

—¡Pero yo te dije que quería lo que te correspondía! —Contesto de la misma manera. —Por eso no me entraba las llamadas, porque venias a buscarme.

—Marintia, tranquilízate. —Sugirió Nodoka poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hermana.

—¿Viniste sola? —Pregunto Akane con preocupación.

—¿Ahora si te preocupas? —Pregunto con sarcasmo Marintia. —¿Pensaste que lo iba a dejar solo en España?

Ryoga venia de la mano con el niño de tres años que había traído Marintia. Tenía un jugo de caja en la mano que le había dado en la cocina. Cuando el niño vio a Akane sonrió y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Mamá! —Grito abrazándola de sus piernas.

Ranma se quedó serio y miro a Akane con una mirada dura… ¿Era su hijo?

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les parecio? OoO Pues sí, lamentablemente Ranma no puede tener hijos, pero ahora con la llegada del pequeño hijo de Akane, todo se pondrá de cabeza. Agradezco todos sus comentarios, si, lo repito, pero en verdad me da gusto que sigan mi historia n.n Les informo que estamos exactamente a la mitad de la historia, Así es! Serán 10 capítulos!**_

 _ **Contestando comentarios:**_

 _ **Haruri Saotome:**_ _Esto se pone cada vez mas bueno, esa akane es toda una picara no puedo creerlo y ese ranma tan tímido por que fiel siempre lo a sido pero lo mejor es que la tentación es solo con ella. Sigo encantada con tu historia, en espera de tu siguiente actualizacion, ah y gracias por contestar me emociona mucho_

 _ **R: Gracias a ti por leer mi historia y me da gusto que te guste, saludos y besos n_n**_

* * *

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM**_ _ **:**_ _Hola de nuevo._

 _Aquí sigo al pendiente de tu fic. La verdad me la pasé riéndome en este capítulo. A que caray con sus sueños, jeje. No dudo que pronto lo vuelvan realidad._

 _Con respecto a la actualización, ojalá puedas el viernes. Saludos y éxito._

 _ **R: Es que no me lo tienen que pedir, yo lo cumplo y subo capítulo el día que digo XD No sé, pero a veces me nace hacer reír, pero pensé que era mala para la comedia. Jajaja Saludos y besos n_n**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzasm:**_ _O.O esa Akane si q es atrevida xD ya capturó al pobre de Ranma jajajja, yo deseo el cap el día viernes, cuanto antes mejor ya q está excelentísimo la historia, besitos y gracias por compartir tus pensamientos con nosotros... me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte por medio de la lectura, eres grandiosa, muchos abrazos para ti._

 _ **R: Ranma va a sufrir por las locuras de Akane XD Gracias a ti por leer mi historia y si es un tema un poco difícil para mí, pero a pesar de no contarlo mucho hace que me acerque más a ustedes n.n Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **ZURGAN:**_ _Parde loquillos jaja saludis y un beso_

 _Animo_

 _ **R: Jajajaja Si XD Gracias! Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Paoh paoh (Guest**_ _ **):**_ _Paoh paoh:Hooolaaa!_ _Me encanto el cap! Esa akane traviesilla jajaja pone como loco a Ranma! Tenias razón su personaje me iba a gustar, plis sube cap el viernes no puedo esperar para seguir leyendo! Saludos espero que te encuentres de lo mejor! :)_

 _ **R: Jajaja es que Ranma es un hombre, no va a soportar XD Estoy muy bien y espero que tú también lo estés n.n Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **ownson (Guest):** ownson:Un gran saludo, al pricipio pense que Ranma iva ser unas de esas personas toda oscura y deprimida. Pero a camino y con cada capitulo va siendo mas abierto a los encantos de Akane. Y muy bien que ella sabe usar sus hechizo en Ranma. Ahora ella tendra algun esqueleto en su closet ya que esa sea la razon por su ahogo en la bevida. Que cosa que Nodoka deje que su hermana sea tan odiosa, siempre tirandole a Ranma y bien grosera con Akane_

 _ **R: Igualmente un saludo :D Es que se nota que ellos se atraen aunque Ranma lo niegue XD y si Nodoka se deja, pero es para no tener problemas con ella u.u Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **nancyricoleon**_ _: ay insisto me encanta esa akane atrevida ahora tiene un motivo mas para acercarse a ranma un hijo esta genial la historia_

 _ **R: Bueno creo que después de este capítulo pensaras eso no será así u.u Pero tal vez con el hijo de Akane sienta lo que es ser un padre, Saludos y besos. :D**_

* * *

 _ **Sav21:** Holaaaaaa... m encanta tu historiaaaaa... xfavor segui actualizandola!_

 _ **R: Hola! Me da gusto que te guste mi historia La actualizare muy seguido, a cómo voy Lunes, miércoles y viernes XD y me da gusto leerte nuevamente, Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Layla MT:** He k interesante! Esta muy bueno el fic actualiza hoy siiii esa akane si k sabe jugar sus cartas, y ese ranma... espera! 10 años y ya ubiera sido monje espero k haya más escenas picantes XD okis_  
 _Nos leemos luego_  
 _Bay  
 **R: Es que Ranma no olvida a su esposa y para Akane sera un reto, Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno esos son todos los que me llegaron, porque me di cuenta que si había un comentario que no me llego ni por correo u.u Si hay uno que no incluí es porque la página no lo publica y no me llego al correo, una disculpa por eso u.u**_

 _ **Bueno me despido y les mando besos y abrazos a todos mis demás lectores, próximo capítulo LUNES. Y como va parece que mis actualizaciones serán Lunes, miércoles y viernes :D Tengan un lindo fin de semana Bye.**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

Ranma se quedó serio y observaba a Akane con una mirada dura… ¿Era su hijo? Se encontraban impactados, sobretodo él y Shinosuke. Agradecía que ella no hubiera llegado antes de que la abuela muriera, porque si no el hotel seria de ella, pensaba Shinosuke. Pero ver como Ranma ponía esa cara era lo mejor de todo, era muy orgulloso y más cuando se trataba de un niño de por medio, ahora si esperaba que se alejara de ella.

Ranma miraba como el niño la abrazaba, pero Akane no movía ni un solo dedo, solamente lo miraba como si estuviera viendo sus zapatos. Después de un momento solo puso su mano en su cabeza, pero no la movía ni lo acariciaba. Fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba, con esa cara dura que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

—No debiste traerlo…—Dijo Akane tomando la mano al niño con fuerza y llevándoselo a su madre para que lo tomara. —Y tú no debiste venir. —Espeto con furia y camino hacia las escaleras.

Ranma vio como ella desaparecía y así se quedó hasta no verla. Después fijo su vista en el niño que se veía un poco tímido ante la presencia de todos y lo supo porque se chupaba el dedo pulgar. Ranma solo bufo y salió de la casa. Nodoka no entendió porque su hijo se fue molesto y Ryoga sabia porque se retiró. También había quedado impactado cuando conoció su tía y pregunto por el niño diciendo que era hijo de Akane, lo cual supo que su hermano no se lo iba a tomar muy bien. Siempre ha sido así, no era porque era hijo de Akane, sino porque se ponía tenso cuando se trataba de un niño y pensando que él no podía ser padre.

—Bueno…—Hablo Shinosuke para romper un poco la tensión que tanto le encanto. —Ya que la tía Marintia regreso, hay que festejarlo ¿No? —Sonrió.

Ryoga y Nodoka solo suspiraron de enfado.

* * *

Después del incomodo momento, Shinosuke y su madre entraron a la habitación de ella, cerrando la puerta para que nadie los escuchara.

—Dime una cosa, mamá ¿Es bueno que la tía Marintia haya regresado? —Pregunto consternado y más por la mirada de su mamá que no dejaba de jalarse el cabello mientras caminaba en círculos.

—Si. —Afirmo. —No importa si mi madre no la incluyo en el testamento o tal vez si…

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Shinosuke.

—No creo que haya puesto un apartado refiriéndose a ella, pero hay un último documento que dejo y se iba a leer cuando uno de ustedes tomara el poder. —Explico Yashiro.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —Contesto Shinosuke. —Son dos y cada uno es diferente, dependiendo quien tomaría el poder. Mamá no estás pensando que mi abuela se arrepintió al final de todos sus pecados y perdono a mi tía.

—¡Ay! ¡No sé! —Exclamo su madre. —Igual estoy pensando de más, además se leerá el tuyo y no de Ranma.

—Sí, porque…—Se detuvo y quiso reírse, pero se aguantaba de no reírse a carcajada. —Ranma…no puede tener hijos.

—Si quieres reírte hijo, ríete. —Después comenzaron a reírse hasta morir.

Atrás de la puerta que se había abierto un poco por el aire, sin que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta, escuchaba Kasumi con cierta atención y tristeza. Sin querer escuchar más se retiró a descansar. Cuando llego a su cuarto, se puso su pijama y en el momento que estaba por apagar la luz, entro su esposo.

—¿Qué te pareció el espectáculo de hace un momento? —Pregunto Shinosuke entrando al armario que era parecido al del cuarto de Akane.

—Fue un poco sorprendente. —Respondió Kasumi con tranquilidad. —Pero note que ella no estaba feliz de ver a su madre y su hijo.

—Hay personas que no aprovechan la oportunidad de ser padres y otros que si quieren y no pueden. —Comento saliendo con su pijama puesta. —Ranma por ejemplo, tanto que quiere ser padre y no puede.

—Así como nosotros. —Espeto Kasumi con tristeza.

Shinosuke se tensó por lo que dijo.

—Bueno, llegara algún día. —Se metió a la cama. —Aunque no sabemos quién es el del problema.

—¿Vas insinuar nuevamente que yo soy? —Se enojó Kasumi.

—Yo no lo dije. —sonrió Shinosuke apagando la luz.

Kasumi tenía ganas de llorar, porque era cierto. Tanto tiempo intentándolo sin poder lograrlo, podría tener razón, tal vez ella es la del problema. Ya había platicado con la señora Nodoka y ella le dijo que no se preocupara, apenas tenía un año de casada y ella también se le dificulto tener hijos, por lo que no tenía que angustiarse. Con ese pensamiento, se acostó e intento descansar.

* * *

Akane estaba acostada con la almohada en la cabeza, pero sin abrir el edredón, sabanas y con su ropa puesta, además con la luz encendida. Todos dormían o eso creía cuando su madre entro con el niño en brazos y colgaba un bolso en donde venía las cosas de él.

—Sé que no quieres hablarme. —Hablo Marintia de manera dura. —Pero lo haremos, además de que el niño se quedara contigo.

Akane se quitó la almohada y no pudo protestar porque su hijo ya estaba en su cama y ella solo suspiro.

—La verdad no me interesa si se queda aquí o no en mi cuarto. —Espeto Akane. —Mientras me dejes dormir. —Advirtió viendo a su hijo y él solo hundio su cara con la almohada que estaba a lado.

Su madre se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama estando frente a frente con su hija.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Pregunto su madre.

—No lo sé. —Respondió Akane. —Sabes que me gusta el dinero…

—¡Para gastarlo en tus borracheras! —Gruño Marintia.

—No solamente eso. —Se defendió de las insinuaciones de su madre. —Después de saber tu historia se me hacía injusto que ellos disfrutaran y mientras nosotras viviéramos en la ruina.

—¡No vivimos mal, Akane! —Exclamo Marintia.

—A diferencia de ellos… ¡Sí! —Contesto molesta y sin poder entender a su madre.

—¡Te dije que ellas no querían verme por lo que hice!

—¡Eso es absurdo! —En serio, no entendía a su madre. —No entiendo porque te tienen tanto resentimiento por haberte ido con mi padre, no sé pero a veces pienso que hay algo más.

Marintia atraganto, ella no podía saber la verdad.

—Tu primo, Ranma. —Siguio hablando Marintia. —Se fue molesto y no ha regresado, ¿Por qué se molestó cuando vio el niño?

—Porque él desea ser papá y no puede tener hijos. —Respondió Akane. —Además… igual te vendrás enterando… me vale que sea mi primo y te diré que él me gusta. —sonrió Akane.

—¡No! ¡Ni te atrevas! —Grito Marintia angustiada. —¡No puedes estar con él porque no solamente es…! —Se detuvo, estaba a punto de decirle la verdad.

—No solamente es que…—Le dio oportunidad de que terminara lo que diría, pero sin afectarle la supuesta gravedad del asunto, porque su madre solía exagerar. Siempre es muy dramática.

Marintia se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto, dejando a una Akane confusa, pero tampoco quería darle importancia. Miro al niño que estaba acostado de lado observándola con el dedo en la boca.

—Tu abuela siempre te asusta con tus gritos ¿No? —Le pregunto a su hijo y él solo sonrió.

* * *

— _Así que tu mamá está aquí._ —Dijo Xiam-Pu en la otra línea.

Ya más tarde, Akane tenía el teléfono en la oreja y sentada en su cama recargándose con las almohadas. Tenía las luces apagadas y solo iluminaba las lámparas de ha lado. Tenía puesta su pijama de seda de color plata con blusa de manga corta y pantalón del mismo color, pero cubierta por su bata que estaba amarrada en su cintura. A un lado estaba su hijo dormido y tapado por la sabana de su cama.

— _Cuando mi hijo grito mamá, se le pararon los pelos al querido primo._ —Explicaba cómo sucedieron las cosas.

— _Eso explica porque vino Ryoga a buscarlo._ —Comento Xiam-pu. — _Aún sigue aquí, en la habitación de ha lado._

—Ukyo ya lo está violando ¿Cierto? —sonrió Akane.

— _Ya la conoces._

—Son tal para cual a lo que he visto del primo Ryoga. —Rió Akane. —Por cierto, me entere que Ranma y Ryoga son mellizos.

— _¿En serio?_ —Pregunto Asombrada. — _¡No se parecen!_

—Hay mellizos que no se parecen. —Suspiro Akane recargando más su cabeza en la almohada.

— _¡Oh! ¡Cierto! El cumpleaños de Ranma y Ryoga es mañana y le tienen preparada una fiesta sorpresa._ —Rió Xiam-Pu. — _Pero Ryoga se enteró de la sorpresa, así que solo para Ranma será sorpresa._

—¿En serio? Podría darle un buen regalo a Ranma, pero tendría que ir a una tienda de lencería. —sonrió con burla. —¿Espera? ¿Mañana? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

— _Parece que aún no eres de confianza._ —Se burló Xiam-Pu.

—Chistosa. —Bufo Akane.

— _Cambiando el tema de tus deseos sexuales, hable con Ukyo sobre el testamento de tu abuela y encontró algo que nos podría beneficiar._

—Te escucho. —Dijo poniendo atención en su amiga.

— _En el testamento explica que el que tendría el poder del hotel, me refiero al heredero de todo…_ —Explicaba Xiam-Pu. — _Sería el primer bisnieto de la familia Saotome, pero no establece quien._

Los ojos de Akane brillaron.

—¿Me estás diciendo que yo puedo pelear porque yo di el primer bisnieto a la abuela? —Pregunto con una gran sonrisa y viendo a su hijo. —Quien hubiera pensado que el mocoso podría ser una mina de oro

— _¡Así es!_ —Exclamo Xiam-Pu. — _Pero dice Ukyo que te esperes un poco más._

—¿Y eso por qué? —Pregunto Akane consternada.

— _Se cumplirán diez años desde la muerte de tu abuela._ —Explicaba Xiam-Pu. — _Hay una segunda parte del testamento que se tiene que leer en el décimo aniversario, pero son dos. Si Ranma daba el heredero, se abriría uno y si Shinosuke era el primero, se abriría otro._

— ¿Por qué ella lo habrá separado en dos? —Se extrañó Akane. —Parece que la abuela era fanática de las historias de misterio.

— _Yo tampoco entendí eso, ni siquiera Ukyo._

—A Ryoga lo dejaron fuera de esto, pero la abuela le heredo algunos terrenos o algo así escuche. —Añadió Akane.

— _Akane, yo tengo un presentimiento y sé que esto no terminara bien._ —Espeto con preocupación. — _Estoy de acuerdo de que tu mereces algo de esa fortuna, pero no me da buena espina todo este lio, principalmente tu primo Shinosuke._

—¿Ya lo conociste? —Pregunto Akane.

— _Sí, estaba en el bar hace una hora y sabes que puedo sentir la mala vibra._ —Sintió un escalofrió Xiam-Pu. — _Si quieres aliarte con él, ten mucho cuidado y ahora más que sabe que tienes un hijo. Si protestas de que tu diste al primer bisnieto, puede hacer lo que sea por impedirlo… incluso…_

—Escucha, Shinosuke puede ser un sínico, ambicioso, inhumano, pero de llegar a matar… lo dudo. —Opino Akane. Sin embargo, Xiam-Pu se quedó en silencio y ella supo que pasaba algo más. —Hay algo que todavía no me dices ¿Cierto?

— _Escucha Akane._ —Su voz se tornó seria. — _El caso de la muerte de Hiro, fue supuestamente un accidente, Ukyo también quiso investigar eso. ¿Por qué crees que no te culparon?_

Akane jamás se interrogo eso, en el momento no le importo, pero ¿Supuestamente?

— _Hay indicios de que el carro que conducía Hiro, no estaba en buenas condiciones para…_

—¿Para manejar en una carretera? —Interrumpió Akane.

— _Deja eso… para conducirlo e incluso para ir a la esquina._

Akane agrando los ojos y se levantó para sentarse derecha.

—La muerte de ella…

— _No fue un accidente._

—Ranma no me dijo nada. —Alzo un poco la voz, pero su hijo se movió y ella se mordió los dientes.

— _Porque te apuesto que no lo sabe, pero su familia si debe saberlo._ —Sospechaba Xiam-Pu. — _Me imagino que debe ser porque lo tomo tan mal que si se hubiera enterado…_

—No descansaría hasta dar con el culpable. —Termino Akane.

— _¡Exacto!_

—Pero volviendo al tema, ¿Piensas que Shinosuke fue el responsable de su muerte? —Pregunto. —¡No hay pruebas de eso Xiam-Pu!

— _¿En serio? Ukyo consiguió el nombre de la persona que acompañaba a Hiro ¿Quieres saberlo?_ —Pregunto Xiam-Pu sabiendo la respuesta que daría su amiga. — _Su nombre es Nabiki y ella es la ex exposa de Shinosuke Saotome._

Akane se sorprendió, ni siquiera sabía que él había estado casado anteriormente.

—¿Qué se sabe de ella? —Pregunto Akane con la voz más seria.

— _Después de su divorcio con él… ¡Nada!_ —Respondió. — _Pero ahí va la pregunta que hiciste hoy, o bueno ayer porque ya son las doce de la mañana…_

—¡Oh! ¡Feliz cumpleaños primos! —Exclamo Akane con una sonrisa. —Grítale este mensaje a Ryoga y cuando llegue Ranma le daré un caluroso abrazo de cumpleaños.

— _¡Akane! ¡Pon atención a lo que te digo!_

—Perdón.

— _¿Por qué Hiro venia de regreso y con esa velocidad que la llevaría a su muerte?_

—Sabes… ahora si ya me pusiste más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. —Akane sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría el corazón.

— _Por eso te digo, presiento que esto se pondrá mal._ —Volvió a decir Xiam-Pu. — _Akane, protégete, pero sobre todo a tu hijo._

Cuando dijo eso, volteo a ver a su hijo y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, él podía correr peligro si lo que decía Xiam-Pu era cierto.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y Ranma llegaba a su casa un poco pasado de copas, pero aún seguía consiente de las cosas y caminaba con normalidad. La noticia del hijo de Akane le afecto y mucho. No sabía porque, pero eso confirmaba que Akane había estado con otro hombre o muchos más tal vez. Cuando ella le intuyo que le importaba ser el primer hombre en la mujer que le gustaba o de quien estaba enamorado era cierto. Con Hiro no tuvo ese problema, él fue el primero en su vida y el único. Pero no sabía porque le tomaba mucha importancia en Akane. Pero lo que más le afecto es ver a un niño y sobretodo pequeño. Solo le hacía recordar lo que él no podía tener. Tenía muchas ganas de meterse al baño con un cuchillo e intentarlo de nuevo, tal vez ahora sí tendría suerte y podría reunirse con Hiro.

Iba de camino a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto, pero de repente escucho el llanto de un niño y que otro niño iba ser. Ese sonido venia de la cocina y fue a ver y ahí estaba Akane y en la repisa estaba sentado su hijo que lloraba a gritos.

Akane tenía un biberón con agua en la mano y a lado un bote de leche en polvo en el que ella observaba con desesperación de no saber cuántas porciones tenía que echarle. Además de que ya no soportaba sus lloriqueos. Después de hablar con Xiam-Pu batallo para dormirse y cuando lo logro su hijo despertó asustado y pues no tenía otra manera de dormirlo.

—¡Deja de llorar! —Exclamo Akane con desesperación. —¡Además tienes tres años! ¿Cuándo dejaras el biberón?

—Normalmente…

Akane se asustó al escuchar la voz de Ranma.

—Los niños dejan de tomarlo hasta los cuatro años. —Explico acercándose a ellos. —Se nota que tu no le preparas un simple biberón, debe de hacerlo tu madre.

—¿Y que si así es? —Se defendió. — No tengo tiempo para cuidar a un niño. ¡Qué asco! ¡Hueles alcohol! —Se asqueo Akane.

—No tienes vergüenza, tu siempre hueles así. —Se quejó Ranma.

—Pero hueles a uno de mala calidad. —Explico Akane.

—Como si no fueras experta. —Gruño Ranma e iba a decirle más, pero el niño comenzó a llorar más.

—¡Ni siquiera me dejas discutir con Ranma! —Exclamo molesta Akane a su hijo.

—¡No es necesario que le grites! —Se quejó Ranma. —Y como que no tienes tiempo, ¿No le das importancia?

Akane no quiso responder a eso, porque tenía razón. Ranma se acercó a la lata de leche y lo leyó.

—Debes de echarle ocho porciones. —Se burló Ranma mostrando sus dientes, lo cual le molesto a Akane o como a la vez agradeció por decirle como prepararlo.

—Gracias. —Agradeció Akane. —Ahora sí, Hiroki… Espero que te duermas. —Mascullo.

—¿Se llama Hiroki? —Pregunto Ranma.

—Sí, y adivina como le digo de cariño. —sonrió Akane.

—Dile Hiroki, por favor en mi presencia. —Apretó sus dientes entendiendo lo que quiso decir y Akane solo se rió.

Ya que el niño estaba en la cama de Akane tomando su biberón, Ranma y Akane estaban afuera de la habitación de ella. Akane pensaba que quería hablar de lo que paso en la tarde y por supuesto reclamar porque no le había dicho de la existencia de su hijo, y no se equivocó.

—¿Por qué lo escondiste? —Pregunto Ranma.

Akane tardó en responder hasta que dio un gran suspiro.

—No es que lo haya escondido… solamente no se dio el momento en comentar el pequeño detalle.

—¿Pequeño detalle? —Alzo una ceja. —¿Llamas eso pequeño detalle? —Señalo la puerta.

—¿Por qué te molesta que tenga un hijo? —Pregunto Akane sin comprenderlo. —Y no me vengas porque no puedes tener un hijo porque sería absurdo.

—¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo? —Exigió Ranma.

—¡Eso que te importa! —Exclamo Akane.

—Mejores amigos ¡Ehh! —Reclamo por lo que le dijo en la playa. —Se supone que los mejores amigos se deben de contar todo, absolutamente todo.

Akane analizaba y pensaba si decirle la verdad o no, porque le daba vergüenza. Ranma empezó a quejarse con cosas de la confianza y dignidad que ya comenzaba a estresarse hasta que exploto.

—¡No lo sé! —Grito Akane. —¡No sé quién es el padre de mi hijo!

Ranma dejo de hablar porque se quedó sin palabras. Su mente maquinaba muchas cosas y que su teoría de que Akane se metía con cualquier hombre era cierta. Ella no se tomaba en serio su vida, y él pudo haber sido uno más en su lista de hombres. No valía la pena una mujer así.

—No lo recuerdo, y la verdad no quiero recordarlo. —Dijo Akane tranquilizándose un poco. — Fue una gran sorpresa para mí y no sé qué más decirte.

—¿Y cuando él esté más grande y te lo pregunte? ¿Le dirás que no sabes porque estabas borracha cuando lo procreaste?

—Ya veré cuando sea el momento. —Respondió con indiferencia.

—¿No recuerdas lo que te pregunte en la playa? —Pregunto Ranma.

—Si tu buscas ayuda, yo busco ayuda. —Respondió Akane.

—¡No! —Alzo la voz. —¿Qué si no tenías algo porque luchar? ¡Y tú me contestaste que no!

Akane se quedó pensando, pero…

—Y así… es ¿No? —Seguía sin comprender lo que trataba de decirle.

Ranma golpeo la pared provocando un gran susto en la chica, su rostro mostraba furia y por primera vez quería alejarse de él, por inercia se hizo hacia atrás.

—¡Tanto que deseaba un hijo y tú que lo tienes no lo valoras! —Grito Ranma.

Akane se quedó sin palabras y agrando sus ojos.

Miro que bajo la cabeza y sintió que se calmó.

—Lucha por él. —Susurro Ranma. —Tu si tienes alguien por quien vivir… yo no tengo nada.

Akane por fin comprendió porque se comportó así, y siempre iba ser Hiro y su condición. Entendió y aunque le dolió supo que no había lugar en su corazón.

—Me tienes a mí. —Respondió Akane. —Y yo te tengo a ti y aunque no lo parezca también a mi hijo.

Ranma levanto la vista y fue cuando Akane se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y eso fue un golpe duro para ella. Se tocó sus mejillas porque sentía algo húmedo y ella también lloraba, ¿Por qué? Sin pensarlo se abrazaron, necesitaban a alguien, era lo que ambos deseaban y no precisamente la atracción entre ellos, eso lo dejaron aparte, muy lejos de ahí.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —Susurro Akane.

Ranma solo sonrió y se preguntaba ¿Cómo supo que era su cumpleaños?

Mas al fondo, Marintia pasaba por los pasillos y se consterno al verlos abrazados. De repente la culpa la estaba consumiendo, sabía que no iba soportarlo más. Ver como ellos se acercaban más pondría en peligro el secreto que destruiría a la familia que volvió a construir su madre. Sin que se dieran cuenta fue a la habitación de su hermana Nodoka y le dijo que la acompañara a la habitación de Yashiro. Ambas estando en ella, las tres frente a frente.

—Para que nos levantas a esta hora, espero que sea urgente. —Se quejó Yashiro con mucho sueño.

—¿Qué pasa Marintia? —Pregunto Nodoka consternada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en el comedor solamente estaban Ranma, Akane, Ryoga y Shinosuke. Además de que en cada mesa había un cupcake a petición de Nodoka para celebrar el cumpleaños de sus hijos.

—Se ven muy cansados los tres. —Espeto Shinosuke. —¿Se fueron de fiesta nuevamente? ¿A celebrar sus cumpleaños? Porque Akane ya no se puede dar esos lujos. —Le sonrió Akane.

—Tener un hijo es difícil, uno se tiene que desvelar de vez en cuando. —Respondió Akane de mala gana.

—Sí, claro. —Entrecerró los ojos Shinosuke.

—Yo tuve una noche increíble. —Comento Ryoga con una gran sonrisa.

—Si, por ahí me entere. —sonrió Akane tomando su café y Ryoga solo se sonrojo. —Los chismes corren muy rápido, tuviste un buen regalo. —sonrió Akane.

—¿De qué me perdí? —Pregunto Ranma confundido.

De repente Ranma sintió algo pegajoso en su cara. Akane le lanzo un cupcake en la cara y después a Ryoga.

—Ahora sí, feliz cumpleaños. —sonrió Akane.

Ryoga y Ranma se voltearon a ver y sonrieron con maldad y sin pensarlo dos veces, le lanzaron ambos un cupcake y eso puso a Akane un poco molesta, pero con ganas de divertirse. Vio a Shinosuke muy limpio y cuando ella se acercaba, él entendió el punto.

—¡Espera! ¡No! —Suplico Shinosuke pero fue inútil.

Al sentir algo pegajoso se levantó de golpe y Akane pensó que él se quejaría o saldría enojado porque era un amargado o eso era lo que creía. Sin embargo, tomo un pastelito y se lo lanzo a Akane y comenzó a reírse. Todos se reían y Ranma por fin celebraba un cumpleaños en donde todo era armonía, era uno feliz como hace mucho no lo celebraba.

Las tres hermanas estaban por entrar, pero se quedaron quietas viendo como sus hijos se divertían.

—¿En serio quieres arruinar su felicidad? —Murmuro Yashiro.

—Es necesario que lo sepan antes de que ocurra una locura y lo digo por mi hija y Ranma. —Contesto Marintia. —Ellos deben de saber que los cuatro… son hermanos. —Confeso viendo cómo se divertían.

* * *

 _Este… no sé qué decir al respecto ¿Hermanos? O.O Bueno estamos llegando a un punto principal de la historia en el que la muerte de Hiro no fue un accidente, pero la pregunta ¿Por qué quería regresar lo más pronto posible? No adelantare cosas XD Como lo hago siempre y tradición de cada capítulo que subo es agradecerles por apoyarme en esta historia y ahora…_

 _ **Respondiendo comentarios:**_

 _ **nancyricoleon:** bueno ahora la pregunta es quien es el padre si de por si ranma ya estaba celoso imagínate._

 _ **R: Y ahora imagínate después de leer este capítulo, ni yo sé quién es el padre y soy la escritora XD O… ¿Tal vez sí? Jajaja Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **anymary79:**_ _que genial definitivo. ese giro a la historia me dejo intrigada, ya tiene una fan mas a tu lista,...wow wow Akane es madre ...debes despejarnos como paso._

 _ **R: Puede que suceda más adelante o no… jaja Muchas gracias por leer mi historia saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Haruri Saotome**_ _ **:**_ _woau eso no me lo esperaba ranma esteril y akane con un hijo no puedo creerlo ahora tengo mas emocion que sucedera despues, en serio que me has sorprendido con este capitulo no tardes en actualizar por fis. Muy buen capitulo como siempre_

 _ **R: Muchas gracias, tal vez Ranma encuentre lo que es ser padre en el hijo de Akane, siempre cumplo los días de actualización y lo sabes, lo hago con gusto :D Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Sav21:**_ _Un hijo? Akane con un hijo?! Wow! No me lo esperaba!_

 _Ahora t digo que me encanta como es akane... asi de extrovertida.. divertida y como le ve la cara a shinosukke y ranma! Jajaha me encanta!_

 _Actualiza x favor! Besos!_

 _ **R: A mi me encanta como le ve la cara a Shinosuke principalmente XD Hacer a Akane así, hace que sea más divertida la historia jajaja Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM:**_ _Me puso triste el saber que Ranma no puede tener hijos, lo sucedido con la muerte de su esposa y la relación que tiene Akane en ese caso. Y como siempre, tu historia llena de misterios, muy buen fic._

 _Cambiando de tema ¿Como vas con "Los Descendientes"? (lo lamento, me encantó ese fic y espero con ansia la segunda temporada)._

 _Saludos y éxito._

 _ **R: Es muy triste, pero habrá una gran sorpresa para Ranma :D No adelanto cosas XD Akane tendrá que pensar mejor las cosas y darse cuenta de los errores que cometió y ahí es donde tendrá que cambiar.**_

 _ **Con respecto a Los descendientes, no me molesta que me lo preguntes no te preocupes por eso n.n Aunque ahorita me tiene con un dolor de cabeza por una situación que no puedo adelantar mucho, pero siempre las peleas y más si se trata de incorporar técnicas de Ranma se me dificulta. Solo espero que justo terminando este fic, publique el primer capítulo como lo tenía planeado, pero fuera de eso va bien, si tengo material adelantado y espero que a ti y a los demás les guste ;D Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **ZURGAN:**_ _What? Akane tiene un hijo_

 _Ranma no puede tener hijos,la señora quien acompañaba a hiro_

 _Akane en el accidente_

 _Wow que emocionante,siguen asi_

 _ **R: Muchas Gracias, todavía habrá más sorpresas ;) Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Guest:**_ _Muy buena. Historia, espero el próximo capitulo :)_

 _ **R: Muchas gracias n.n Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzasm** **:**_ _Uhhhh! Esto ya se puso serio, quién es esa dichosa mujer del accidente? Será Yashiro? Cuál es el secreto q esconderán? Esto me pone cada vez más tensa, pero se q nos aclararás la película poco a poco xD solo deseo q Akane deje de tomar tanto, y me sorprendió lo de su hijo, quién será el padre? Bueno no me caliento más la cabeza, ya nos veremos el lunes, besitos._

 _ **R: Jajaja entiendo, yo también me pondría a pensar, pero como soy en mis historias poco a poco aclarare y esto no es nada a lo que se viene, no adelanto más. Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno me despido y les mando saludos y besos a los demás lectores que siguen mi historia. :D Próximo capítulo Miércoles ;)**_


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

Akane entraba a su habitación junto con su madre, pero Akane se consterno de no ver a su hijo.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? —Exigió Akane.

—Esta con la ama de llaves. —Respondió su madre. —Está jugando en el jardín.

—¿Y bien? —Pregunto Akane confundida de que quisiera hablar con ella y además de que la miraba muy nerviosa porque la conocía muy bien cuando estaba así, sabía que no iba ser algo bueno. —¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Marintia dio un gran suspiro.

—Como sabes…—Comenzó a hablar. —Tu abuela me corrió de esta casa por haberme relacionado con tu padre…

—Si eso dices…—Interrumpió con indiferencia y no queriendo prestarle atención. Tomo una revista que estaba en la mesa de noche y comenzó a hojearla.

—¡Pon atención Akane! —Exclamo Marintia.

—Te estoy escuchando. —Respondió sin dejar ver la revista.

Se sentó a un lado de ella y no aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

—Tu padre fue esposo de tu tía Nodoka. —Confeso con la voz quebrada.

Cuando escucho eso, dejo de ver la revista y girando la cabeza lentamente para ver a su madre.

—Sabes…—Hablo Akane con la voz grave. —No me sorprende que le hayas quitado el marido a tu hermana. Sabía que la abuela te había corrido por algo más grave, pero nunca pensé que fuera porque eres una quita marido

Marintia le dio una cachetada a su hija.

—¡No me faltes a respeto! —Exclamo levantándose a verla. —Al menos yo no me emborrache en una de tus fiestesitas y te metiste con un hombre que ni sabes quién es y que es el padre de tu hijo.

—¡Espera! —Señalo Akane con la mano en la mejilla en donde le había abofeteado. —Yo no destruí a mi familia por haberme embarazado, solo destruí mi vida.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Es tu hijo! —Grito indignada.

—¡Es la verdad! ¡¿Y porque hasta ahora quieres decirme todo esto?! —Levanto la voz.

Marintia se calmó un poco, pero mirándola con seriedad. Se acercó a ella con esa misma mirada y con una lentitud como queriendo alarga más lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Alguna vez le preguntaste a Ranma y Ryoga quien era su padre? —Pregunto Marintia.

Fue cuando Akane comprendió él porque ahora se lo decía y la razón por la que no quería regresar a su hogar. Por eso su abuela la corrió, se metió con el marido de su otra hija y…

—¿Ellos… son…—Se le dificultaba decirlo porque no quería creerlo. —hijos de mi padre?

Marintia bajo la mirada y eso fue una afirmación de parte de ella. No pudo soportarlo más, lanzo la revista y camino hacia la puerta con velocidad queriendo salir, pero se detuvo al querer tocar el picaporte. Fue cuando sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y comenzó llorar como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Quería morirse, preferiría eso antes que soportar esa horrible verdad.

—Yo te dije…—Sollozo Akane.

—¡Me dijiste que te gustaba Ranma! —Termino Marintia por Akane. —No puedes hacerlo porque son hermanos.

Se sentó en el suelo y puso su mano en su rostro para que no la viera llorar. Ese sentimiento que sentía por él, se esfumo así, de la nada. ¿Por qué lo sintió? Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de él, pero debía hacerse la idea de que eso no era amor y que era imposible.

—Tu padre, era igual a ti. —Siguió Marintia.

—Basta…—Susurro Akane.

—Tenía algún problema y se emborrachaba… —Se detuvo un momento. —Pero, en una de ellas, tu tía Yashiro aprovecho ya que siempre estuvo enamorado de él para…

—Basta…—Mascullo Akane.

—Y de esa noche…

—¡Basta! —Grito Akane acercándose a su madre para agarrarla de las muñecas. —¡Vete! ¡Arruinaste mi vida! —La empujo para que saliera de su habitación.

Cerro la puerta con seguro y después se deslizo por la puerta con lentitud hasta llegar al suelo y sin dejar de llorar con gritos. Le daba golpes en la puerta para liberar ese coraje que contenía dentro de ella, pero era insuficiente. Escucho un grito y estaba segura de que ese era Shinosuke y después un puertazo y supo que era Ranma, más adelante fue un "No te perdonare por habernos mentido sobre mi padre" Ese era Ryoga. Fueron pocos los días, pero pudo conocerlos mejor. Los cuatro debían estar solos en estos momentos, pero sabía que en cualquier momento tendrían que verse.

Marintia estaba atrás de la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Perdóname, pero mis hermanas jamás me perdonarían que supieran que tú no eres hija de Soun. —Confeso en un susurro. —Prefiero alejarte de él antes de perder todo nuevamente.

Después de unas horas, Akane salió de su habitación y lo primero que hizo es ir al jardín para ver que su hijo seguía ahí, y así fue. Lo agarro para cargarlo y le dijo a la ama de llaves que iba a salir con el niño. Ella asintió y después Akane salió de la casa.

* * *

Ukyo abrió la puerta y pudo observar el rostro de su amiga. Había estado llorando, pero esperaba que ella se lo explicara. Después de un rato contando lo que su madre le confeso, ellas quedaron sin palabra. Ukyo tenía en su regazo a Hiroki mientras lo acunaba para dormirlo.

—No puedo creer lo que nos dices. —Hablo Xiam-Pu.

Akane tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo recargándose en su puño.

—Pero… ¿Ranma?

—No he hablado con él. —Contesto Akane.

—Bueno… —Ukyo no sabía que decirle a su amiga. —Si quieres quedarte aquí…digo por unos días para que pienses bien las cosas.

—No quiere ver a mi madre. —Contesto Akane levantando el rostro. —Es mejor que me quede aquí.

—Xiam-Pu te conto lo que averigüe ¿Cierto? —Pregunto Ukyo queriendo cambiar un poco de tema.

—Si. —Afirmo. —Pero la verdad, son solo sospechas así que dudo que podamos averiguar más.

—Y si te digo que se dónde podemos encontrar a Nabiki. —Sonrió Ukyo.

—¿Cómo lo averiguaste? —Se impactó Akane poniéndose de pie.

—Tengo mis contactos…—Presumió giñando un ojo. —Creo que debí haber sido detective.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Reservo en este hotel, pero aun no llega. —Respondió Ukyo.

—¿Y porque ahora viene al lugar que pudo haber sido suyo? —Pregunto Xiam-Pu.

—Cuando tu abuela murió, ella aún seguía casado con tu primo… o bueno hermano. — Rió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Akane solo arrugo el ceño.

—Ella también debe de estar presente en la leída de la última parte del testamento. —Explico Ukyo.

—¿Cuándo será? —Pregunto Akane.

—En un mes. —Respondió su amiga.

Xiam-Pu se puso de pie y se acercó a su amiga con preocupación.

—Akane, aún sigo presintiendo de que pasara algo malo. —Entristeció tocando el hombro de Akane.

—No quiero regresar a esa casa. —Suspiro Akane. —Pero no sé cómo haré para traer mis cosas y… —Vio a su hijo que dormía en brazos de Ukyo. —Y también los de él.

Sus amigas se asombraron, ¿En serio quería que se quedara el niño con ella?

Entonces Akane pensó y supo quién se los podría traer, sin que nadie sospechara.

* * *

Akane abrió la puerta y le sonrió a la persona que tenía enfrente y que traía sus cosas que no eran muchas, así que podía traerlas sin ningún problema. Dejo entrar a la persona y ella le ayudo.

—Siento las molestias, Kasumi. —Se disculpó Akane.

—No te preocupes. —Sonrió Kasumi. —Puedes pedirme lo que sea y lo haré con gusto.

—Gracias. —Sonrió Akane con sinceridad, pero con un toque de tristeza. —¿Cómo esta Shinosuke?

Kasumi puso una mirada de preocupación.

—Se lo tomo muy mal, así como me imagino que también.

—Si…—Suspiro Akane. —¿Y qué sabes de Ryoga y Ranma?

—Ranma salió, pero no ha regresado. —Contesto Kasumi. —Y Ryoga…

Alguien tocaba la puerta desesperadamente. Ukyo fue abrirla y era Ryoga y no dudo en abrazarla. Necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse.

—Está bien, se dónde está Ryoga. —Respondió Akane a Kasumi.

Ryoga se dio cuenta de que Akane estaba ahí y se separó lentamente de Ukyo y no dejaba de verla al igual que ella a él.

—Los dejare solos. —Hablo Akane porque tal vez él no quisiera hablar con ella, aunque tal vez era consciente de que ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

—¡No! Espera…—La detuvo Ryoga.

Akane se acercó a él.

—Quiero que sepas que entre nosotros no cambia nuestra relación. —Dejo en claro Ryoga.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Asintió Akane. —Pero…

—Te preocupa Ranma. —Supo lo que le preocupaba. —No lo he visto y mí también me preocupa que quiera cometer una locura.

—Saldré a buscarlo. —Decidió Akane.

—¡Yo te acompaño! —Exclamo Ryoga siguiéndola.

* * *

Akane y Ryoga caminaba por los pasillos del hotel a toda velocidad porque no podían perder tiempo.

—¿Piensas que nuevamente pueda atentar contra su vida? —Pregunto Akane.

—No lo sé. —Respondió Ryoga. —Pero él no está bien emocionalmente, con cualquier problema serio en su vida puede pensar en atentar contra su vida.

—Eso te lo dijo Xiam-Pu ¿No? —Pregunto Akane entrecerrando los ojos.

Llegaron al bar y preguntaron si Ranma había estado ahí y el encargado lo negó, dijo que no lo había visto desde ayer. Fueron a las oficinas y tampoco había señal de él. Recorrieron toda la playa para ver si lo veían, como también viendo en el mar si no salían "burbujas" lo cual para Akane era el colmo.

—Como la tía Yashiro se esforzó en organizar "nuestra fiesta" —Menciono Ryoga refiriéndose a él y Ranma. —No se va a cancelar.

—Con todo lo que paso, le importa más la fiesta que su hijo que también salió afectado. —Espeto Akane indignada.

—Así es mi tía. —Suspiro Ryoga. —Le importa más la sociedad que la familia. Sinceramente no estoy de ánimos para festejar mi cumpleaños.

Se quedaron un momento de silencio.

—Y pensar que, con tu presencia, podía ser un cumpleaños feliz para Ranma. —Confeso Ryoga impresionando a Akane. —Y lo pude saber en la mañana en el desayuno y como nos divertíamos. Es más… jamás habíamos convivido bien con Shinosuke.

—Siempre tuvo celos de Ranma ¿Verdad? —Pregunto Akane.

—Si. —Respondió. —Ranma siempre fue el preferido de la Abuela y eso provocaba sus celos, hasta que se fue agrandando y termino en odio por decirlo así.

Akane quería preguntarle algo a Ryoga, pero no se atrevía. Tenía esa duda porque estaba segura de que ellos se lo estaban ocultando a Ranma.

—¿Es cierto que la muerte de Hiro no fue un accidente? —Pregunto Akane.

Ryoga se detuvo abruptamente y miro a su hermana.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —Pregunto Ryoga con preocupación y miedo a la vez de que tal vez le podía a ver contado algo a Ranma.

—Entonces es cierto.

—Solo… no se lo digas a Ranma. —Suplico Ryoga. —Si él se entera no se detendría hasta encontrar al culpable. Por eso es mejor que piense que fue un accidente por haberse topado con esa mujer y crea que ella es la culpable.

Akane trago duro y no le quedo de otra que decirle la verdad.

—Entonces tampoco le digas que yo fui con la que choco con ella hace diez años. —Confeso y le pidió.

Ryoga se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos agrandados. No podía asimilar lo que confeso y ver su rostro triste y de culpabilidad hacia que le doliera.

—¿Fue por eso que no me culparon? —Pregunto Akane.

—Si. —Afirmo Ryoga. —Mi madre quiso seguir investigando, pero fue mejor que así quedaran las cosas. —Hizo una mueca. —Que pequeño es el mundo.

—No creas que tampoco me fue bien. —Dijo Akane. —Tuve que entrar a rehabilitación, aunque fue poco porque no me volvió a nacer tomar drogas… el alcohol aun siguió en mi vida, con el paso del tiempo me fui enviciando más para olvidarme de mis problemas conmigo misma. Una de las consecuencias fue haberme metido con un hombre que no recuerdo y quedara embarazada.

—Yo no sabía eso. —Espeto Ryoga.

—Ranma se enteró anoche y se enojó. —Siguió Akane. —Tiene una mala imagen de mí. Piensa que yo me relaciono con cualquier hombre que se me cruza cuando no es así y lo digo sinceramente.

Sonó el teléfono de Ryoga y contesto. Su rostro cambio y sabia Akane que algo había pasado. Colgó el teléfono y miro a Akane.

—¡Ranma ya apareció! —Exclamo Ryoga. —Lo volvió a intentar a unos metros más adelante y lo sacaron cerca del restaurante. —Ryoga no perdió tiempo y corrió.

—¡Ese idiota! —Gruño Akane y después siguió a Ryoga.

Despues de que Ryoga se lo llevo a su casa, Akane regreso al cuarto del hotel y aunque no quería, se tuvo que bañar y cambiar para la fiesta. Sería una fiesta de jardín así que uso un vestido largo con cuello "V" color amarillo y antes del ombligo caía la tela cambiando a color rosa pastel que tenía dobleces en sentido vertical que llegaba hasta los tobillos. Agarro su bolso de mano y miro a sus amigas.

—¿Segura que no quiere ir alguna de ustedes? —Pregunto Akane. —Ukyo yo creo que deberías ir a acompañar a Ryoga.

—Es cierto. —Dijo Xiam-Pu con el niño en brazos y estando de acuerdo con Akane.

—Ryoga y yo no somos nada. —Aclaro Ukyo. —¡Ve! Avísanos si pasa algo. —Sonrió Ukyo.

—Está bien. —Suspiro Akane.

Sonó el teléfono de Akane y vio que era Ranma, lo cual le extraño.

—Hola. —Contesto Akane. Pocos segundos colgó y miro a sus amigas. —Quiere hablar conmigo para entregarme algo.

Las dos amigas se voltearon a ver estando un poco confundidas.

* * *

Ranma estaba sentado en su cama con una caja de madera decorado con relieves azules. Cuando su mamá le dijo que Shinosuke y Akane eran sus hermanos quedo destrozado. Principalmente por Akane, por eso era esa atracción, aunque un tanto extraña para él porque podía sentir o más bien sentía algo fuerte. Cuando escucho el grito de Akane, quiso saber lo que le pasaba y cuando iba abrir la puerta su madre dijo: "Akane es tu hermana" Esas cuatro palabras aun le quemaba y no quería repetirlo en su mente. Vino a sus pensamientos Hiro y juro que nunca se volvería a fijar en otra mujer, pero… comenzaba a sentir algo por Akane y pudo haberle hecho cambiar de opinión, sin embargo, esa posibilidad se destruyó.

Ya no le iba a importar si era algo pasajero o no, pero sabía que había algo fuerte y por más que quería olvidar no podía. Por algo jamás pudieron besarse, aunque querían el momento no se dio, porque hubieran cometido una abominación. Necesitaba hablar con ella y aclarar todo. Escucho que tocaban la puerta y sabía que era ella.

Akane abrió la puerta poco a poco, le era difícil verlo porque le dolía, pero tenía que sacarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza, lo de ellos jamás podrá ser y tenía que darse a la idea de que debía verlo como hermano. El traía una camisa de botón color verde oscuro y pantalón negro de vestir. En otro momento le hubiera coqueteado, pero debía dejar de verlo de la manera en que lo veía.

—Querías hablar conmigo. —Hablo Akane para romper un poco la tensión entre ellos.

—Si. —Ranma tomo la caja y Akane no entendía que era eso. —Necesito cerrar un ciclo en mi vida que debí haberlo hecho hace diez años. —Estiro los brazos y le entrego la caja.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto Akane tomando la caja.

—Ahí adentro están todas las cartas que me escribía Hiro cuando estábamos en la escuela hasta que nos casáramos.

Akane no entendía porque se la daba a ella.

—Muchos dijeron que era absurdo que nos casáramos cuando teníamos dieciocho años, pero no duramos ni un año juntos en ese estado. —Decía Ranma viendo aun la caja. —Quiero que te quedes con ella.

—¿Por qué me la das a mí? —Pregunto Akane.

—Como dije, es hora de cerrar un ciclo. Pero no las quiero tirar porque es un recuerdo de ella, por lo que quiero entregárselas a alguien a quien qui… es decir, sé que estarán bien contigo. —Se corrigió.

Akane miraba la caja, si él confiaba en ella entregándole algo que es muy sagrado para él, era porque ella era importante para él. Apretó más la caja y lo miro.

—Está bien. —Acepto Akane.

Ranma le sonrió.

—Tengo que ir a mi… fiesta. —Hizo una mueca.

—Nadie tiene ganas de celebrar, mucho menos los cuatro. —Comento Akane. —Hasta supe que Shinosuke tampoco se lo tomo muy bien. —Menciono Akane.

—Vamos. —Dijo Ranma.

Akane volvió a ver la caja y después miro a Ranma.

—Ahorita te alcanzo ¿Si? —Respondió Akane.

Ranma asintió y salió de su habitación. Akane se sentó en el escritorio y abrió la caja y miro que había muchas cartas con sobres de diferente color, observo que estaban en orden, de acuerdo a la fecha. Sin embargo, poco antes del final de la caja había un pedazo de papel opalina que era uno más duro que el normal que las separaba de las otras que eran sobres de color negro. Abrió la primera que era del otro lado y comenzó a leerla.

* * *

El jardín de la casa era inmenso, debajo de una carpa blanca de jardín, había alrededor de diez mesas con mantel blanco y con sus respetivos cubiertos en su lugar en cada asiento. Había gente que ni siquiera Ryoga y Ranma conocían porque todo era obra de su tía y sin importar la situación que sucedió en la mañana no quiso cancelarla.

Ryoga estaba aburrido, ya que la mayoría era gente mayor por decirlo así y no había alguien con quien platicar, hasta que llego Ranma. Ryoga traía puesto una guayabera blanca y pantalón color caqui y tenía en su mano una bebida.

—Qué bueno que viniste, hermano. —Agradeció Ryoga. —Es nuestra fiesta y no tengo con quien platicar.

—Me sorprende que este año no trajeras público femenino entre 20 a 25 años. —Sonrió Ranma.

—No me dio tiempo con todo este caos. —Contesto con una mueca. —¿Se lo diste?

—Si. —Asintió Ranma.

—¿Con un… te quiero hermanita? —Pregunto con burla.

—No. —Mascullo Ranma.

—¡Yo ya lo hice! ¡Te toca!

—Shinosuke no lo ha hecho. —Espeto Ranma.

—Quien sabe… no hemos hablado con él, nos está huyendo. —Menciono Ryoga dándole un sorbo a su bebida y señalándolo.

—Se mira triste. —Comento Ranma.

—Si. —Suspiro Ryoga.

Cuando dejaron de verlo, Shinosuke tomo otra copa y se le dio de un solo trago. Al igual que Ryoga traía una guayabera, pero de color pela, pantalón negro y un sombrero a juego. Dejo la copa con coraje y sin que nadie lo viera se fue.

* * *

Akane tenía un desastre en el escritorio de Ranma, con hojas y sobres abiertos. Las manos de Akane temblaba y tenía los ojos llorosos por lo que leía, eran las cartas que estaban en un sobre negro. Se dio cuenta del amor tan grande que le tenía Ranma a su esposa. Si seguía llorando, arruinaría su maquillaje, por lo que la dejo así y las guardo desordenadamente. Tomo la caja y la llevo a la que era su habitación y la guardo en el cuarto de ropa. Su mirada era diferente, pero no podía asimilar lo que sabía y sentía.

* * *

Marintia estaba en una esquina con una copa en la mano. Tal vez había cometido un error en decirle a su hija, pero era necesario. Era por el bien de ella… ¿O el suyo?

—No esperaba verla aquí. —Hablo una voz.

Marintia volteo y se sorprendió al verla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Marintia molesta.

—Bueno… digamos que vengo por un asunto ex familiar.

—¿Ex familia?

—Recuerda que yo le había dicho que ella era una familiar mía, la que murió en ese accidente… en la que su hija fue la culpable. —Explico. —El mundo es muy pequeño y agradece que no hubo cargos en contra de su hija, pero si Ranma llegara a enterarse. —Sonrió con burla.

* * *

Akane caminaba con lentitud por el jardín con la mirada perdida. Llego a la fiesta y lo primero que vio fue a Ranma. No quería acercarse por miedo, pero ¿Desde hace cuando no tenía miedo? Ella era una mujer fuerte que tuvo que enfrentarse a muchas cosas y la hizo lo que es. Ranma la miro y vio que estaba fuera de su mundo, por decirlo así. Se acercó a ella y Akane brinco de susto.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Ranma.

—Si. —Mintió, no estaba bien. —Leí las cartas. —Confeso. —¿Espero que no te haya molestado?

—No me molesta. —Sonrió Ranma. —Además…—Toco su mejilla. —Parece que era muy sensible porque tienes los ojos rojos. También hay unas que escribí después de que ella murió.

—Lo sé. —Dijo Akane. —Es por eso que estoy así, fueron muy lindas y creo que ella hubiera sido muy feliz de haberlas leído. _Debo de decirle la verdad… pero tengo miedo._

—No lo creo. —Rió Ranma.

Akane iba a decir algo, pero él se acercó para abrazarla. Ella quedo asombrada y con los ojos más que abiertos y fue cuando volvió a llorar y pudo corresponder el abrazo poniendo su cabeza en su hombro. Sin embargo, Akane vio una sombra atrás de los arbustos y después un brillo que los apuntaba… cuando Ranma le susurro un "Te quiero" ella lo giro y Ranma escucho un disparo, todo fue rápido y sintió algo en sus manos y era sangre. Akane cayo lentamente y él no dejo que cayera de golpe en el césped. Ranma puso sus manos pasando sus brazos por su cintura hasta la espalda donde se encontraba la herida para detener la sangre, mientras le gritaba a Ryoga que pidiera una ambulancia. No quería perder a otra persona más, no de nuevo, se decía Ranma.

Akane comenzó a sentir frio y cansancio, solo escuchaba los gritos de la gente y su visión era borrosa. Podía alcanzar a ver a Ranma que la miraba con miedo y preocupación. También escucho y alcanzo a ver a su madre y su Tía Nodoka alrededor. Pero se detuvo más en Ranma que seguía mirándola con lágrimas en sus ojos. No quería que llorara porque ella, no lo merece.

—Yo…también te…quiero. —Susurro con dificultad hasta que vio todo oscuro.

* * *

 _ **Vamo a calmarno… porque esto se va a descontrolar…**_

 _ **Esa es mi respuesta a todos los comentarios que recibí lo cual me asombro, en menos de cuatro horas recibí el doble de lo que recibo en dos días!**_

 _ **Nunca pensé que el hecho de que Ranma y Akane fueran hermanos descontrolara a todos. No de la mala manera, pero si me sorprendieron XD De repente no sabía porque mi celular sonaba mucho y yo ¿Qué pasa? Cuando voy viendo y yo ¿Qué? ¿Tanto les afecto? De igual manera les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios :) Se iba a saber que Ranma y Akane no eran hermanos hasta el siguiente capítulo, pero tuve que adelantar esto para que se calmaran un poco y saborearan el final de este capítulo… Que mala soy XD Pero volviendo a este capítulo, ¿Quién quería dispararle a Ranma? O.O No adelantare mucho, pero estamos a tres capítulos del final y el siguiente… ¡Oh por dios! Dudo que cause más controversia que el anterior, pero quien sabe y si… y sea todavía peor…Dependerá de ustedes si se impactan o no. Si fuera lectora de esta historia, no me hubiera calmado y me hubiera descontrolado XD No diré más. Pero ahora…**_

 _ **Contestando mensajes XD…**_

 _ **Kelevra88:**_ _Tu me quieres matar de un infarto?! jajajaja No bueno, hermanos, quien lo diria, esta interesante tu historia y Akane la verdad es dificil de saber si de verdad quiere a Ranma o quiere el dinero, pero esta intrigante._

 _Saludos_

 _ **R:Akane es muy difícil de entender, pero tiene sus sentimientos y con esto la hará entrar en razón. Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzasm:**_ _Noooooo! Por q esa maldad, dejarlo justo en la mejor parte. Pero q? Son hermanos? Por q Hiro se apuró en llegar a su destino? Y por q Akane trata tan mal a su hijo? Si llevará una vida disoluta? Ahhhh! Muchad dudas me asaltan, ya deseo q sea miércoles, gracias por subir el cap, besos._

 _ **R: Perdón por la maldad, creo que esta es peor maldad u.u Pero poco a poco se sabrá los motivos. Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Paoh paoh:**_ _Paoh paoh:Hermanos!_ _︿_ _mmm si primos era complicado ahora hermanos!? No se como podria llegar un final feliz para esos dos jejeje si ya empieza a darme mas curiosidad que Le paso a hirooo!? Seguire leyendo... Pero de verdad hermanos!? Jejeje espero te encuentres bien! Saludos_

 _ **R: Descuida no son hermanos! Yo los quiero juntos por lo que decido que no son hermanos XD Se sabrá pronto que paso con Hiro. Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Layla MT:**_ _No! no puede ser! hermanos.. son hermanos... Wow y yo k pensé k no podía ser más genial! creo k será más difícil k los dos estén juntos , pero se k lucharán ..._

 _espero la actualización ok_

 _Saludos_

 _Bay_

 _ **R: Lo bueno es que no son hermanos XD Ellos lucharan por su amor sin duda n.n Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Haruri Saotome:**_ _nooooo como que hermanos no puede ser eso si me entristecio no puedo creerlo entonces no se van a quedar juntos no me digas eso. Que tristeza pero no me adelantare esperare al siguiente capitulo a ver que pasa. Aun asi me sigue encantando tu historia :)_

 _ **R: Gracias n.n Pero espero que ahora no estés triste, no son hermanos y si quedaran juntos no te preocupes ;) Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Guest:**_ _Maldicion muero por saber que va a pasar !_

 _ **R: Jajaja No te preocupes no tardare en actualizar y podrás saber que pasara, Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **nancyricoleon:**_ _bueno eso de que los cuatro sean hermanos si esta un poco retorcido no bueno espero que todo se solucione y nose no me gusta que akane sea mala con su pequeño supongo que fue violada o algo asi y eso si que es complicado bueno espero tu actualización suerte_

 _ **R: No es que sea mala o no quiera a su hijo, solo que no le da la importancia que debe, y si esta un poco retorcido el asunto, pero Akane no es hija del padre de ellos XD Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Sav21:**_ _Todos son hermanos? Puff.. que mal! La historia es buenisima y la trama tambien! Me atrapa cada capitulo! Mientras comia mi torta helada x mi cumple iva leyendo el capitulo.. y no lo podia creer.._

 _Impresionante._

 _Akane que no quiere a su hijo, ranma que no puede tnr hijos, nabiki la ex de shinnosuke mato a hiro,.._

 _Yooo no voy entendiendo nada...actualiza plisss.. nos estamos leyendo! Saludoss_

 _ **R: Muchas gracias y feliz cumpleaños! :D No es que no quiera a su hijo, si no que no le da la importancia que merece, pero pronto se sabrá que es lo que en verdad paso. Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **RubD:**_ _Ese pequeño instante que pienso que no habrán más dudas, tu le das vuelta al asunto y nuevas cosas aparecen..._

 _Wow Enserio que maravillosa historia!_

 _Me atrapaste y me enredaste en mas y mas, mis respecto :D esperaré con ansias el siguiente capítulo. Ojalá ese par se complementen para ese pequeño niño :3_

 _ **R: Muchas gracias, me da gusto que leas esta pequeña historia y te guste. Creo que es estilo mío enrredarlos en una historia XD Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM:**_ _¡¿HERMANOS?! Woww eso si no me lo esperaba. ¿Por qué hay dos partes del testamento? ¿Por qué escondieron ese secreto? ¿Aún habrá mas sorpresas? Si que hay mucho misterio en esta historia, y entonces, ¿Que pasará con Ranma y Akane? Tendré que esperar hasta el miércoles._

 _ **Saludos y éxito.**_

 _ **R: Aun hay un secreto aun peor, pero confía y quedaran juntos n.n Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **ZURGAN:**_ _Sige asi_

 _ **R: Gracias, Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **RyaOtaku:**_ _Hola jaja ok como hermanos acaso el mismo hombre estuvo von nodoca y martinia jjaj bueno eso supongo ...tu hitoria me gusta pero akane no es asi y bueno la cerdad esque creo que shinosuke proboco la murrte de hiro oo la mama lo obligo para que el liderara la herensia de la abuela_

 _Nos leemos luego_

 _Besos_

 _ **R: Hola, gracias por leer mi historia, y se va a descubrir todo poco a poco. Solo falta tres capítulos así que no esperaras mucho, saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Lady sakura:**_ _Espero el proximo capitulo, aaaa yalo quiero leer soy muy desesperada._

 _ **R: Descuida no tardare mucho en actualizar, saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **heratza:**_ _hola! oohhh es genial...! me encanta tu historia debes continuarla! NO PUEDES DEJARME CON ESTE CAPITULO ASI! COMO QUE SON HERMANOS! repito me encanta y esperare con ansias el proximo capitulo..._

 _ **R: Hola, que bueno que te guste mi historia n.n y no te preocupes no la dejare, así como así, saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Saludos y besos a todos mis demás lectores. n.n Próximo capítulo**_ _ **¡Viernes!**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _Caminaba con lentitud, arrastraba el fierro donde estaba colgado el suero al que estaba conectada. Le dolía la cabeza y apenas podía caminar. No debió haberse levantado, pero ¿Qué sabia de eso? Estaba confundida y no encontraba a donde ir, pero algo le decía que tenía que irse. El pasillo era azul, un color que era muy deprimente y escuchaba gente que lloraba y también olía algo que no era feo, pero tampoco bonito. Tenía una bata de hospital y su cabeza estaba vendada, al igual que su rostro, eso explicaba el dolor de cabeza. Ahí adentro decía que debía salir del lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Quién era ella? Cada vez no podía caminar más, se sentía cansada, el cuerpo adolorido y como no, si había todo tipo de heridas en sus brazos, en su rostro, eso lo intuía porque también le dolía la nariz y las mejillas. Quería lamerse sus labios, pero también le dolía. Lo que ella no sabía es que su rostro casi estaba desfigurado._

 _Vio otro pasillo y miro a gente y en especial a un hombre que lloraba con desesperación y gritaba "Quiero verla" "No puede estar muerta" ¿Porque se le hacía tan familiar? Tenía ganas de ir a verlo, pero ¿Por qué? Se había detenido para verlo, solo a él. Hasta que sintió a alguien que la tocaba de la espalda y hacia que caminara más rápido._

— _¡No te acerques! Se asustarán al ver tu rostro desfigurado._ — _Dijo una voz que no conocía._ — _Además, si lo haces correrás peligro y te querrán matar, nuevamente._

* * *

Akane abrió los ojos de susto. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, acostada de lado en una cama. Estaba conectada a un suero, pero supo que estaba en un hospital. Le dolía mucho la espalda y cuerpo lo sentía adolorido. Miro a Ranma que estaba dormido enfrente de ella en un sofá.

—¿Todo fue un sueño? —Se preguntó en un susurro.

Ranma abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Akane que lo miraba y no pudo esconder su emoción de verla despierta. Había pasado una semana y tenía miedo de que jamás abriera sus ojos. Cuando paso todo eso y ella cerro sus ojos pensaba que estaba muerta y no quería volver a perder a alguien a quien quería, si hubiera pasado eso, moriría, ahora si lograría desaparecer de este mundo que solo lo hacía sufrir. Afortunadamente no paso a mayores, ella era muy fuerte para haber sobrevivido.

—¡Akane por fin despiertas! —Exclamo Ranma lleno de felicidad.

Akane brinco cuando toco su cabello.

—No fue un sueño. —Susurro. —No fue un sueño. —Repetía.

Fue entonces cuando recordó todo lo que paso. Miro a alguien en los arbustos y estaba apuntando a Ranma. No sabía lo que era, pero hasta que vio un brillo se dio cuenta de que era una pistola. Pero había algo que también recordó, por lo que la confusión era más. De repente miles de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, que jamás había visto y en la mayoría… estaba…

Ranma se dio cuenta de que ella puso una mirada de miedo y se asustó cuando ella comenzó a gritar.

—¡Akane! ¡Cálmate! —Intento tranquilizarla, pero ella se quitó el suero y quiso ponerse de pie para irse, no quería estar ahí.

Agarro de sus muñecas y se puso encima de ella, con las rodillas sosteniéndose en cada lado para no aplastarla. Sin embargo, ella seguía intentando quitárselo de encima, esa necesidad de salir de ahí crecía más, sobre todo si estaba enfrente de él. ¿Dónde estaba esa valentía que tenía? Se fue y posiblemente no regresaría hasta… ¿Vengarse? ¿De quién?

—¡No quiero morir nuevamente! —Grito Akane intentando quitarse a Ranma.

—¿Morir nuevamente? —Pregunto confuso de lo que trataba de decir.

—¡Me quiere matar! ¡Me quiere matar! —Seguía gritando.

—¿Quién te quiere matar? —Preguntaba Ranma con susto.

—¡Me mintió! ¡Nos mintió!

Ranma no entendía lo que estaba gritando, quizás deliraba y todo lo que decía era cosa de su imaginación y el susto que recibió. Vio su sábana blanca y había sangre, se abrió su herida y fue cuando se quitó y llamo a un doctor para que pudieran calmarla y curarla.

* * *

Akane estaba dormida, tuvieron que sedarla para tranquilizarla y tal vez no despertaría hasta el día siguiente. Afuera de su habitación estaba Ranma y Ryoga, pensando que había sucedido.

—Estoy seguro, Ranma… esa bala era para ti. —Dijo Ryoga que estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

—Akane lo vio, pero no quiere decirlo. —Espeto Ranma. —La policía quiso verla para hablar con ella, pero se alteró y fue mejor que vinieran después.

—Entonces, supongamos que la bala era para ti. —Miro a los ojos a su hermano. —¿Por qué querían matarte?

—No lo sé, y la verdad no me interesa. —Estaba más preocupado porque Akane se pusiera bien que saber el porque querían matarlo, pero si quería saber quién había sido.

—Jamás había pasado algo así. —Pensaba Ryoga. —Pero, ¿Por qué?

Ranma seguía pensando en lo que había pasado, ¿En verdad estaba delirando? ¿Y si la bala no era para él? Porque si era así, esa persona sabía que él lo detendría, pero puede que no sea seguro.

En ese momento llego Ukyo y Xiam-Pu y se acerca a ellos.

—Supe que Akane despertó. —Dijo Ukyo. —¿Esta bien?

—Nada más tuvo un ataque y la durmieron. —Respondió Ryoga.

—¡Nada más! —Exclamo levantando una ceja. Sin embargo, miro a Ranma y se acercó a él. —¡Esto es tu culpa! —Reprocho Ukyo. —No debí haberle hecho caso a Akane de venir a Japón y así esto no hubiera pasado, habría sido mejor que Akane no te hubiera conocido.

—Tarde o temprano nos hubiéramos conocido. —Se defendió Ranma. —Además ella es mi her…—Se detuvo porque aún no lo podía creer, era imposible.

—Ni siquiera la vez como hermana. —Gruño Ukyo.

—¡Ukyo cálmate! —Exclamo Xiam-Pu. —Perdón pero es que está nerviosa al igual que yo. Le había dicho a Akane que no siguiera con esto. —Dijo viéndolos. —Tenía un mal presentimiento, principalmente de Shinosuke.

—¿Qué tiene que ver en esto? —Pregunto Ranma.

—Tu primo me da mala espina y no me sorprendería que él tuviera algo que ver. —Gruño arrugando el ceño.

—Si tú mueres él se queda con todo. —Hablo Ukyo.

Ranma apretó sus puños, estaba furioso, pero no podía creerlo. Es cierto, su primo era un sinvergüenza que quiere quedarse con todo, pero de ahí a matar era ir demasiado lejos.

Al fondo, atrás de una pared escuchaba esa conversación una mujer que traía un vestido rojo largo de tirantes, cabello castaño y corto. Tenía sus manos en su barbilla y pensaba lo mismo que se imaginaba Ranma. Otra mujer se venía acercando a ella con una mirada molesta.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Nabiki? —Pregunto Marintia.

—Ya te dije, esta fue mi familia, tengo que estar presente en la última parte del testamento. —Respondió Nabiki.

—¡Nunca me dijiste que se trataba de mi familia! —Exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos. —Ahora tengo que sacar de aquí a Akane.

—Te encariñaste con ella ¿No? O solo es el dinero, Marintia. —Sonrió Nabiki. —Después de todo es por eso que la tienes contigo, si no hubiera sido así, no habrías aceptado. Aunque, pude ver como Ranma lloraba cuando la tenía en brazos machándose de sangre. El corazón no es ciego, aunque se escuche muy cursi de parte de mía.

—¿Quién habrá sido? —Se preguntaba Marintia llorando.

—Yo si se quien fue. —Contesto Nabiki y Marintia la miro. —La misma persona que provoco el "accidente" de Hiro. Pero es peligroso decirlo en este lugar.

—¡Te exijo que me digas quien fue! —Exclamo Marintia con desesperación, pero sin levantar mucho la voz.

—Dije que es peligroso decirlo aquí. —Repitió Nabiki a ver si así le quedaba claro. —Si lo digo, puedes perder nuevamente a tu hija. Aunque ahora ella también es un peligro, pero Ranma lo, es más.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Supe que Akane tuvo un hijo y en el testamento de tu madre, dice que la herencia se le dará al primer bisnieto que tenga. —Explico Nabiki. —Sin embargo, la abuela nunca especifico quien de los tres nietos. Por lo que Akane puede pelear por eso.

—Mi nieto… —Susurro Marintia.

—Al menos que se enteren que Akane no es tu hija. —Sonrió Nabiki. —Pero, sería aún más peligroso que se enteraran de eso.

Nabiki se fue alejándose de Marintia, pero caminaba hacia Ranma y los demás. Ranma se asombró de ver a Nabiki, al igual que Ryoga.

—No sabía que estabas aquí. —Espeto Ranma asombrado.

—Llegue justo a tiempo para ver el final de tu fiesta. —Comento Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros.

—Simpática como siempre, Nabiki. —Dijo Ryoga alzando una ceja.

Xiam-Pu y Ukyo se asombraron, ella era Nabiki. Ella debía saber algo sobre el supuesto accidente de Hiro, pero necesitaban hablar con ella sin que ellos estuvieran. Nabiki se dio cuenta de las miradas de las dos chicas, presentía que quieran algo de ella, solo esperaba que no tuviera algo que ver con lo de Hiro.

* * *

Shinosuke estaba en la barra que estaba en la oficina de su casa con una botella en su mano y en la otra el pequeño recipiente en donde se servía. Su mirada era seria y perdida en otro mundo. Su madre entro y miro a su hijo un poco triste.

—¿Sucede algo hijo? —Pregunto Yashiro un tanto feliz.

—No entiendo tu felicidad, mamá. —Hablo Shinosuke tomando un trago. —Mi hermana está en el hospital.

—Como si nos importara. —Dijo Yashiro de mal modo. —No me importa si se muera.

—¡Ya cállate! —Grito lanzando el vaso a la pared y rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. —No quiero verte, ¿Piensas que no olvido la mentira? —Dijo viéndola con unos ojos de odio y eso asusto a Yashiro. —Dime una cosa ¿Tú fuiste quien le disparo?

—¡¿Por qué piensas eso?! ¿Me crees capaz? —Pregunto sintiéndose ofendida.

—¡Quieres que me quede con el hotel! ¡Puedes hacer cualquier cosa por obtenerlo! —Grito aún más fuerte.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Pregunto Yashiro. —Desapareciste en ese momento.

—¡Al igual que tú!

—¿Y eso como lo sabes? —Sonrió su mamá.

Shinosuke trago duro y decidió salir de la oficina.

—Quiero el hotel, pero no de esta manera. —Confeso al momento de salir y cerrando la puerta con fuerza

Yashiro se quedó sola con una mirada de asombro y decepción.

—Espero que muera. —Dijo refiriéndose a Akane.

Cuando salió de la oficina vio que Ranma llegaba y no evitaron encontrarse con la mirada. No se habían hablado en estos días, con todo lo que paso mucho menos. En eso entra la ama de llaves con Hiroki en brazos y además llorando como nunca.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Ranma.

—No lo sé. —Respondió la mujer mientras lo arrullaba.

—Debe de extrañar a su mamá. —Opino Shinosuke. —Y la tía no ha estado mucho tiempo aquí.

—Tengo que ayudar a la cocinera y no puedo dormirlo. —Suspiro harta de todo el trabajo que es cuidarlo.

—Déjamelo a mí. —Se ofreció Ranma agarrándolo de brazos.

—Gracias señor. —Agradeció y se fue casi corriendo a la cocina.

El niño seguía llorando e intentaba calmarlo.

—¿Cómo esta Akane? —Pregunto Shinosuke un poco triste.

Ranma se sorprendió de la pregunta. Nunca pensó que podría preocuparse por ella.

—Esta bien. —Respondió. —Ya despertó.

—Que bueno. —Sonrió levemente.

Ranma comenzó a arrullarlo, aunque ya se estaba cansando un poco, ya que no era muy liviano que digamos. Shinosuke observaba la escena, incluso podía jurar que eran padre e hijo.

—Yo sé que tú no puedes tener hijos, pero yo me siento igual porque Kasumi y yo no lo hemos logrado. —Confeso Shinosuke. —Todo lo que paso hace que me sienta mal porque he hecho muy mal en culparla.

Ranma no sabía que responderle, es la primera vez que le hablaba de lo que sentía. ¿Tanto le afecto todo esto?

—Lo llevare al jardín, ¿Quieres venir? —Pregunto Ranma.

Shinosuke solo sonrió y acompaño a Ranma.

* * *

Akane estaba sentada en su cama con la mirada perdida. Xiam-Pu preparaba sus cosas para irse del hospital.

—¡Listo Akane! —Sonrió Xiam-Pu.

En ese momento entra Ranma con una gran sonrisa porque todo lo malo había pasado y estaba listo para que ellos regresaran a casa.

—Es hora de irnos a casa, Akane. —Dijo Ranma viéndola, sin embargo, Akane seguía mirando hacia el frente.

Ranma se había dado cuenta que no hablaba o lo miraba a los ojos. Estaba como seria y sin ninguna emoción, hasta cuando le dijo que regresarían a casa no se emocionó y no respondió, así como lo hace ahora.

—¡Eso no! —Exclamo Xiam-Pu. —¡Ella se ira conmigo y Ukyo!

—¡No dejare que eso pase! —Protesto Ranma con molestia. —Se ira con su familia, yo me voy a encargar de cuidarla y si es necesario también del niño.

—¡Tampoco el niño se ira contigo! —Respondió de la misma manera. —¡Nos encargaremos de él!

—Si Akane no sabía preparar un biberón que es su madre, dudo que también ustedes. —Opino Ranma.

Se dieron unas miradas desafiantes hasta que Akane hablo.

—Me iré con Xiam-Pu y Ukyo. —Decidió Akane causando asombro y decepción en Ranma. Ahora más que nunca no se quería separar de ella, no la quería perder nuevamente.

—Pero Akane…—Susurro Ranma pero ella interrumpió.

—No quiero ir a esa casa. —Dijo con seriedad y sin mirarlo a ver.

Ranma solo la miraba y se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas para estar un poco cerca de ella. Su mirada era como de perro regañado.

—Aún hay tiempo para que cambies de opinión. —Le dio una última oportunidad.

—Quiero irme con ella. —Sentencio sin mirarlo.

Ranma se levantó y toda esa felicidad se esfumo y decidió mejor salir de la habitación aventando la puerta y Xiam-Pu solo hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Aún sigue siendo un ogro. —Sonrió levemente Akane.

* * *

Akane ya estaba instalada en su cama y Ukyo se encargaba de que ella se encontrara cómoda, mientras Xiam-Pu cocinaba algo para comer. Su mirada aún estaba muy lejos de ahí y Ukyo pensaba que tenía algo y que era algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que paso.

—Akane ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto Ukyo.

Akane no respondió.

—Hiciste bien en no regresar a esa casa y tal vez sería mejor que nos regresemos a España o fuéramos a otro lugar para que no veas a tu madre un tiempo para que pienses bien las cosas. —Sugirió Ukyo.

Sin embargo, Akane se quedó callada mirando a cierto punto. Ukyo ya no quiso hacer más la lucha y prefirió salir de la habitación para que descansara.

—Antes de que la abuela muriera…—Hablo Akane haciendo que Ukyo que había abierto la puerta la cerrara nuevamente. —Ella estaba enferma, así que pidió que se le hiciera una prueba a cada nieto para saber si ellos estaban en condiciones para tener un hijo, principalmente a Ranma y Shinosuke que estaban casados.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Pregunto Ukyo sentándose en la orilla de la cama. —¿Ranma te lo dijo?

—Salió que Ranma no podía tener hijos. —Siguió Akane con la misma voz seria y grave. —Pero la abuela murió después de que Hiro tuviera el accidente, por lo que no alcanzo a cambiarlo. —Decía sin mirar a Ukyo. —Pero todo fue una farsa. —Eso ultimo lo dijo con una mirada de odio.

—¿Qué? —No sabía de qué estaba hablando Akane. —¿Akane te sientes bien?

—Es Shinosuke quien no puede tener hijos. —Confeso Akane, haciendo que Ukyo agrandara los ojos. —Y Hiro lo sabía, por eso venia de regreso a casa para decirle a Ranma la verdad.

—¿Y según tu como lo supo? —Pregunto Ukyo siguiéndole el juego.

—Porque ella estaba embarazada. —Miro a Ukyo a los ojos. —Por eso intentaron matarla.

Ukyo estaba impactada, pero…

—¿Intentaron? Más bien la mataron. —Corrigió Ukyo.

—No. —Negó Akane. —Fue Akane quien se atravesó y murió.

—¡Akane creo que no te sientes bien! —Exclamo Ukyo poniéndose de pie y pensando que su amiga estaba delirando. Toco su frente y no tenía fiebre.

—¿Alguna vez te conté que cuando tuve ese accidente perdí la memoria? —Pregunto Akane.

—No.

—No recordaba mi niñez, ni mi padre, ni adolescencia, ni siquiera aquella fiesta de donde venía tomada y drogada. Y… ¿Te digo algo? Después de eso, no me dieron ganas de tomar drogas, ¿Por qué? Porque nunca las consumí. Me operaron varias veces el rostro, quede desfigurada en ese accidente. Pase casi todo un año dentro de un quirófano, porque era muy difícil que cicatrizara mi piel en mi rostro.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Akane? —No entendía Ukyo.

—Si se descubría la verdad de que Ranma si puede tener hijos, la herencia seria para él y Yashiro como Shinosuke no les convenía, por eso uno de ellos quisieron impedirlo. Incluso pudieron ser los dos. —Akane se levantó de la cama.

—¡Espera Akane! ¡Te lastimaras!

—Leí las cartas que Hiro le escribía a Ranma, y pensé que me imaginaba muy precisamente esos momentos, cuando no fue así… Eran recuerdos. —Camino para acercarse a su amiga. —Pensé que era un sueño, pero no.

—Akane ¿Qué me intentas decir? —Pregunto Ukyo con preocupación.

—Yo no soy Akane, mi nombre es Hiro… Hiro Saotome, la esposa de Ranma Saotome. —Confeso.

Ukyo se quedó sin habla, era mentira, pero ¿Por qué le mentiría?

—No sé porque, pero fui intercambiada. —Dijo Akane sentándose nuevamente en la cama con mucho cuidado. —Pero estoy segura que mi supuesta madre lo sabe.

—Pero ¿Por qué los demás no se dieron cuenta? —Pregunto Ukyo sentándose a su lado.

—Porque el cuerpo de Akane estaba quemado, casi en su totalidad. Era muy difícil reconocer quien era. —Explico. —Además, recuerda lo que te dije hace un momento, mi rostro quedo desfigurado.

—¿Qué hay de Nabiki?

—Nabiki iba conmigo, porque ella fue quien me lo dijo, que posiblemente las dos planearon esa terrible mentira que hizo separarme de Ranma. —Contesto Akane sintiéndose más relajada. —Me dijo que Shinosuke y Yashiro habían cambiado los resultados. Estoy segura que ella se encargó del intercambio y que los demás no se dieran cuenta.

—Te protegió. —Llego Ukyo a esa conclusión.

—Fue una descarada Marintia decir que Ranma era mi hermano. —Rió amargamente. —Cuando sabía que no era así. El amor no es ciego…Ranma se enamoró de mi aun con mis defectos y yo de él, sin saber que estamos casados.

—Akane, perdón Hiro… ¿Qué hay de ese bebé que esperabas? —Pregunto Ukyo tocando su hombro.

—Lo debí haber perdido, porque nunca supe de él. —Fue cuando se soltó llorando. —Solo recuerdo como Ranma se reprochaba y se culpaba de que no podía ser padre y después saber que lo logramos y esos… ¡Malditos lo mataron! —Grito Akane con furia. —Tanto anhelaba ser madre, y tuve un hijo que ni siquiera sé quién es su padre y lo trato con indiferencia… ¡Pero en que monstruo me convertí! —Bajo su cabeza escondiendo su rostro y sus manos en sus cabellos en donde cruzaba sus dedos sin dejar de llorar. —¡Todo por culpa de ellos!

—¡Cálmate Akane! —Intento tranquilizarla. —¿Por eso te negabas a hablar? Sobretodo hablar con Ranma.

—¡Por vergüenza! —Exclamo Akane sin dejar de llorar. —Me convertí en una mujer horrible que se la pasaba en fiesta y oliendo a alcohol y tuve un hijo que no es de él.

—Ahí si no tienes culpa. —Hablo Ukyo. —Fue mi culpa por haberte obligado aquella noche porque ocupábamos dinero. Nunca te relacionaste con ningún hombre, solo en esa ocasión. —Recordaba Ukyo. —Por eso no podías acercarte a un hombre de esa manera, porque tu corazón te decía que amabas a otro. —Fue cuando Ukyo se dio cuenta de la gravedad. —¡Akane si se entera quien eres, te mataran! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

—No. —Se negó Akane levantando su cabeza y dando una mirada siniestra. —No me iré hasta vengarme de ellos. — Se puso de pie y miro a su amiga. —¡Me destruyeron la vida y no descansare hasta desmascararlos a ellos tres!

—Tres te refieres a…

—¡Marintia! —Respondió Akane. —Sí, pero Nabiki me tendrá que dar una explicación respecto a esto.

—¡Ya está lista la comida! —Exclamo Xiam-Pu entrando al cuarto. Sin embargo, vio mucha seriedad. —¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto.

Le explicaron a Xiam-Pu la situación y ella estaba asombrada y sin palabras.

—¡Por eso te dije que las cosas no saldrían bien! —Exclamo Xiam-Pu con mucho coraje. —No puedes vengarte, Akane… digo Hiro.

—No se detengan a eso, síganme diciendo Akane. —Sugirió Akane.

—Vale. —Susurraron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Akane comenzó a analizar las cosas.

—Estoy pensando en la segunda parte del testamento. —Dijo Akane con más calma. —¿Qué dirá? ¿Por qué son dos para cada quién?

—Bueno ahora sí que conociste a esa abuela. —Espeto Ukyo.

—La abuela siempre prefirió a Ranma y Ryoga. —Explico. —Shinosuke apenas y le hacía caso, pero se lo merecía de vez en cuando.

Se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y Xiam-Pu fue a checar.

—De seguro es Ranma y no lo quiero ver. —Dijo Akane con pánico.

—¡Cálmate! —Exclamo Ukyo.

Xiam-Pu abrió la puerta.

—Akane, es tu madre y… Nabiki, pero ella viene a hablar con nosotras. —Dijo viendo a Ukyo.

—¡No! ¡Pasa a las dos! —Exigió Akane. —¡Quiero hablar con ellas!

Xiam-Pu y Ukyo pensaba que no era una buena idea, pero se miraba decidida. Así que aceptaron y entraron las dos.

—Akane, sé que estas enojada conmigo, pero solo vine a ver como estabas. —Sonrió Marintia. —Y además de traerte el niño, lo cual estoy sorprendida de que quieras tenerlo contigo.

Akane las miraba a las dos con una mirada seria y llena de coraje.

—¿Y tú? —Pregunto viendo a Nabiki.

—Yo solo venia hablar con tus amigas, pero quisiste que también viniera. —Respondió Nabiki. —Pero es un gusto conocerte…

—Ahórrate eso, Nabiki. —Interrumpió Akane. —Se quién eres y se lo que me hicieron.

Nabiki y Marintia se tensaron.

—Ya recordé todo. —Confeso Akane.

Pusieron una cara de espanto.

—De ti, Nabiki no me sorprende, pero me salvaste. —Le dijo Akane a Nabiki.

—Y tu… yo no puedo creer que te prestaras a esto y dejar a tu hija para que tu familia hiciera lo que sea y todo por dinero. —Reprocho Akane y Marintia comenzó a llorar. —Ranma no le lloraba a su esposa, si no a su hermana. Además, me pongo a pensar que fue lo que le hicieron a mi cara. Porque no me parezco mucho a lo que era.

—Bueno… te hicimos unos cambios en tu rostro aprovechando que quedo casi destruido, imagínate si Ranma te hubiera visto así, pero bueno pasaron diez años y cambiaste más y por eso Ranma no te reconoció. —Explico Nabiki.

—Perdón, Akane. —Suplico Marintia. —Si llegue a verte como una hija, solo te pido perdón.

—Sera muy difícil Marintia. —Respondió Akane lo que causo que le doliera a Marintia que le dijera por su nombre. —¿Pero te pediré un favor? Algo que debes de arreglar y espero que después de esto te vayas a España. —Dijo con mucho coraje

* * *

Marintia entraba a la habitación de Ranma y miro que el chico estaba acomodando las cartas que había dejado Akane desordenadas. Lo hacía porque tal vez así se distraía un poco.

—¿Qué sucede tía? —Pregunto Ranma extrañándose de que su tía viniera a su cuarto. —¿Le sucedió algo a Akane? —Dijo acelerado. Se preocupó de que si fuera.

—No, ella esta bien. —Respondió Marintia. —Vengo a hablar contigo, pero por favor quiero que esto lo guardes en secreto.

—Esta bien. —Acepto Ranma. —¿De qué se trata? —Pregunto Ranma.

—Yo me había dado cuenta de tus sentimientos por mi hija y por eso decidimos decirles la verdad para que no pasara algo más, pero fui muy injusta con ustedes.

—No entiendo que quieres decirme tía.

—Akane… ella no es mi hija. —Confeso Marintia.

Ranma agrando los ojos, quedo mudo y sorprendido.

—Yo la adopte hace años, pero ella no lo supo hasta ahora. —Siguió hablando.

—Eso quiere decir… que ella y yo…—Sonreía como tonto. —No somos hermanos y mucho menos primos…

—Si. —Afirmo.

Se acercó a su tía y la abrazo con fuerza provocando asombro en ella.

—Gracias tía. —Agradeció Ranma y salió corriendo para ir a ver a Akane.

Marintia se quedó pensativa, hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Akane estaba acostada en su cama intentando dormir, pero era muy incómodo dormir de lado, pero tenía que acostumbrarse. Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta con desesperación. Suspiro y mascullo muchas groserías. No quería levantarse, pero Ukyo y Xiam-Pu habían llevado a su hijo a pasear. Al final se tuvo que levantar con pereza. Llego a la puerta y vio que era Ranma. No le dio tiempo de decir nada porque sin delicadeza alguna, agarro de su cintura para acercarla a él y se lanzó a ella para besarla con mucha hambre y desesperación.

* * *

 _ **Otro capítulo más y esta vez con el secreto que no era para Akane, pero si para Nabiki y Marintia. Esta vez si supe esconder que Akane era Hiro no como paso en Los descendientes (Otra historia que escribi) Que ahí si se me iba y muchos sospechaban o sabia que seria asi. Otra cosa que me doy cuenta es que me gusta que algunos de mis personaje pierda la memoria XD Pero bueno… faltan dos capitulo O.O y ahora…**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **RyaOtaku:**_ _No entendi de xq tu selu sonaba pero es porque e descargarse la app de fanfiction ...si es asi me puedes decir que imagen tiene la app_

 _ **R: No tiene app la página, lo que pasa es que cada comentario que me llega Fanfiction me lo manda por correo y mi celular me llega correos, es por eso que decía que me sonaba mi celular porque vibra cuando me llega como si fuera un mensaje. Saludos y besos n.n**_

* * *

 _ **Sav21**_ _: Wow! Increible!..._

 _Porque la madre de akane mentiria en algo asi a akane? Osea los hermanos son ellos, akane no .._

 _Que terrible!_

 _Y quien pudo haberle disparado a ranma? Nabiki? Shinnosuke? La madre de shinnosuke? Y akane justo a tiempo lo vio. Que bueno.. me emcanto que se haya puesto en el lugar de el para salvarlo._

 _Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. . ._

 _Debo decirte, que estoy muy feliz que te comprometieras con actualizar los dias que dice!. Muchas dicen actualizo tal dia y no lo hacen.. y asi ahi tantas buenas historias sin terminar._

 _Yo destaco eso de ti, es buenisimo que te comprometas de esa manera con las actualizaciones. Por eso tambien sigo la historia. Se que para la proxima que publiques una historia, contigo tendre compromiso._

 _Asique con gusto leere una nueva historia tuya._

 _Volviendo al capitulo.. me atrapa cada ves mas .. termino leyendo el cap con la misma ansiedad que cuando comienzo a leerla. Es terrible.._

 _bueno querida.. tienes face?pasamelo x privado! Si quieres.._

 _Enfin.. nos estamos leyendo! A esperar al viernes! Sii ..._

 _Besos! Kiss!_

 _ **R: Me gusta cumplir con mi fecha de actualización porque no me gusta dejarlo por mucho tiempo sin subir un capítulo, yo odiaba eso y no hare algo que odie. n.n No es porque no quiera pasártelo, lo haría con gusto, pero ahorita no tengo Facebook, tuve un problema y me hackeron la cuenta por una página que administraba y además de que tuve algunos problemas con un familiar que al final fue un total desastre y tuve que suspender por el momento mi cuenta de Facebook u.u (De por si no lo revisaba mucho XD) Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Paoh paoh:**_ _Cuantooo misteriooo! Y quedan poquitos capítulos! O.o es que no me lo creoo qu ya vaya a acabar! cada vez se pone mas emocionante! Jajaja y que mala fuiste con eso de los hermanos! XD ya quierooo volver a leer otro cap!_

 _ **R: Si, fui mala XD Pero no se si seré mas mala en este capitulo O.O Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Haruri Saotome:**_ _Acabas de alegrarme el día que alivio que no sean hermanos aunque no me esperaba esa verdad que todas las hermanas con uno solo waou eso si es impactante hay no puedo creerlo y aparte de todo ahora quieren matar a Ranma. Oh no que pasara ahora y peor solo faltan tres capítulos para saber el desenlace ya no se si quiero saber el final o que la continues mas en verdad me a encantado tu historia desde el principio hasta ahora :)_

 _ **R: Si, fui mala con eso que son hermanas y Marintia lo hizo solo por dinero, pero se dará detalles de eso en el siguiente capítulo n.n Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM:**_ _Como siempre, muy buen capítulo. Mi corazón quedó aliviado al enterarme que no son hermanos n.n_

 _Ya solo quedan 3 capítulos y aún sigo con muchas dudas._

 _Saludos y éxito._

 _P.D. Morí de risa con tus comentarios jajaja_

 _ **R: Ahh… eso es crueldad por lo de los comentarios. No es cierto, lo digo jugando. XD Yo creo que todos quedaron aliviados porque no eran hermanos XD Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **ZURGAN:**_ _Wowowo vamo a calmarno_

 _Por que el hijo de Akane nunca habla?_

 _Esa escena del dispara fue miy triste y lo del te quiero_

 _ **R: Tiene tres años, si hablara, pero no mucho… Si, cuando escribe esa parte de que te quiero también llore, puedo ser la escritora y se lo que escribiré, pero también me da sentimiento u.u Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Un fan mas:**_ _Hola muy bonita historia me encanta el trama , mi opinión con respeto a este cap es que marintia al dar a luz su hija murió y para que soun no la dejara se consiguió una niña recién nacida que era akane :v por eso es que no son hermanos , pero aun así estoy impactadabycon ansias de los siguientes tres caps_

 _ **R: Hola, gracias por leer mi historia y me da mucho gusto que te guste n.n En el siguiente capítulo, se sabrá bien porque Marintia lo hizo. ;) Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **RubD:**_ _Que lindo lo que hizo Akane por Ranma aunque cuando sepa lo que pasó será un golpe duro para el, pero me encanto :D espero el sig. capítulo. Y definitivamente es un sello tuyo el que nos enredes con tan buenas historias :3_

 _ **R: De hecho no eres la primera persona que me dice que enredo todo en una historia, esto no es nada con la historia de Los descendiente, (Otra historia que escribí) A Ranma si le pego duro y como dijo Nabiki el amor no es ciego. Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzasm:**_ _Queeee! Lo iba asimilando todo de a poco hasta q ese disparo me descolocó, pero q está pasando? Por que la madre de Akane no cuenta de una vez por todas todo lo q sabe? Y Nabiki q planea hacer? Q dice el testamento?... mi cabeza ya reventó! X.X_

 _ **R: Vamo a calmarno XD En este capítulo espero a ver contestado alguna de tus dudas, aún falta lo del testamento y porque Marintia acepto quedarse con Akane, pero eso se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo ;) Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **BUBU30**_ _Que gran historia!_

 _Como dicen aquí hay gato encerrado_

 _Creo que más que borrachera algo pasó con el hijo de Akane (por algo su odio, hay algo sospechoso. Por otro lado, será Ranma el padre? D: )_

 _Eran obvio que no eran hermanos! Habría sido demasiada crueldad y se nota que no eres incestuosa jajajajajajaja_

 _Que escondera Marítina? Creo que algo mas que el amorío con Soun para mentir así! Algo que la deja muy mal a ella_

 _Por último, creo que Nabiki tiene algo que ver con el disparo jajajajaja_

 _Me encanta que Xian Pou y Ukyo sean amigas de Akane :3_

 _Qué alegría que mañana es viernes de actualización! No puedo creer que el final está tan cerca ;o;_

 _Amo mucho tu historia, escribes increíblemente bien_

 _Impresionante coherencia para tanto drama_

 _ **R: Gracias, me da gusto que te guste mi historia n.n Y si era obvio que no eran hermanos, en este capítulo se supo un poco del misterio y solo faltara lo del testamento. Yo siempre actualizo a tiempo y antes de subir una historia adelanto capítulos para no decepcionar a mis lectores y pase tiempo para una actualización. n.n Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Guest: :**_ _noooooooooooooooo por favor nooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **R: Descuida, Akane estara bien n.n Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que se subirá el lunes, Saludos! Adiós n.n**_


	9. Capítulo 9

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

No quería levantarse, pero Ukyo y Xiam-Pu habían llevado a su hijo a pasear. Al final se tuvo que levantar con pereza. Llego a la puerta y vio que era Ranma. No le dio tiempo de decir nada porque sin delicadeza alguna se lanzó a ella para besarla con mucha hambre y desesperación.

No evito asustarse y trataba de quitárselo de encima. Le dijo a Marintia que se encargara de decirle la verdad, pero nunca pensó que lo primero que hiciera era esto. Le dolía donde él tenía su mano, era la herida en la parte de arriba de la espalda en donde había sido enterrada la bala. ¿Es que acaso él si estaba enamorado de Akane? ¿Lo que quiere decir es que la olvido a ella? Todo era muy confuso y ni siquiera sabía lo que tenía que sentir. La empujo hasta el sofá que estaba cerca y él quedo encima de ella. Fue cuando sintió más el dolor y no evito gritar del dolor en la boca de Ranma.

Cuando escucho Ranma, fue cuando recupero la conciencia. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando la vio era por fin besarla, aunque en ese beso sintió algo familiar. Pero volviendo al momento, no pensó que ella estaba aún débil y rápido se quitó de ella con la respiración agitada y ella también estaba en esa condición.

—¡No vuelvas hacer eso! —Le reclamo Akane con una mano en el pecho. —¡Además me dolió! ¡Pudiste haber abierto la herida!

—Perdón. —Se disculpó Ranma alejándose de ella y poniendo manos para que se calmara. —Es que no me medí.

—¡Ni siquiera besabas así a tu esposa! —Exclamo sin pensarlo.

—¿Cómo sabes que no besaba de esa manera a Hiro? —Pregunto confundido, ya que jamás se lo había contado.

—Bu…bueno. —Comenzó a tartamudear. —Me dijiste que siempre tratabas con ternura a Hiro, por eso lo intuí. —Esperaba que se lo creyera.

—Ah, es obvio. —Se convenció.

—Idiota. —Mascullo Akane.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Pregunto porque escucho algo.

—No, nada. —Negó Akane con una sonrisa. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No quiero ver a nadie! —Dijo Akane empujando a Ranma para que saliera. Era la verdad, aun no estaba lista para verlo.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto Ranma agarrándola de las muñecas y acercándola a ella, pero ahora tomándola por la espalda baja y lejos de la herida. —¿No te di a entender con ese beso que te amo?

—¡Tu no me amas! —Respondió Akane. —Tu dijiste que nunca me amarías como lo hiciste con Hiro.

—Es cierto, pero cuando pensé que morirías fue cuando me di cuenta lo importante que eras para mí. —Confeso acercándose a sus labios. —Yo quiero estar contigo y si no fuera porque estas recuperándote, dejaría que hicieras todo lo quieras conmigo. —Susurro cerca de sus labios.

Akane no dejaba de ver sus labios, en serio deseaba besarlo, pero no podía porque no quería ilusionarlo, tenía que escapar lo más pronto de ahí, no sin antes hacer que pagaran por lo que le hicieron. Quería que aun pensara que ella estaba muerta, si se enterara de la verdad no soportaría la vergüenza de que tuvo un hijo que no era de él. Ranma toco sus labios para besarla, pero esta vez con más calma, como lo hacía cuando ella era Hiro. Pero sabía que con ella era diferente porque después comenzó a recorrerla sin ningún pudor y sus besos fueron más demandante. Ranma la estaba llevando a su cama, en serio no soportaba las ganas de estar con ella de esa manera. Se olvidaba de su condición, pero Akane toco su mejilla y lo alejo.

—No. —Respondió Akane. —Lo siento.

—Si es por tu hijo no me importa. —Dijo decidido. —Yo me encargue de él mientras estabas en el hospital. —Confeso Ranma tocando la mano que había estado en su mejilla. —Y sé que no puedo ser padre…

— _No Ranma, tu si puedes tener hijos._ —Pensó Akane.

—Por lo que yo veré a ese niño como mi hijo. —Decidió Ranma. —No somos de la misma sangre, pero con él podre al fin sentir que tengo un hijo.

Eso le encogió el corazón a Akane.

—Por cierto, hablando de él, espero que no te enojes… — Se alejó un poco de ella, pero tomándola de las manos. — Pero mi madre quiso que la herencia fuera para él, y le tuvieron que hacer una prueba de ADN y eso me preocupa porque él no es nada de la familia.

Akane sintió un gran peso encima, lo que le faltaba.

—No debiste hacerlo hecho sin mi consentimiento. —Dijo Enojada y soltándose de Ranma.

—Yo no pude estar ahí, pero si Ukyo y mi hermano por lo que a él le tomaron la muestra. —Explico. —La respuesta estará en una semana.

—¡Tenemos que detener eso! ¡O ir antes!

—Dudo poder estar ahí ese día, últimamente Shinosuke no le presta mucha atención al hotel. —Explico porque se encuentra sin tiempo libre. — Pero no dudes que Shinosuke y mi tía estén. —Espeto. —Lo siento. —Se disculpó.

—Aun así, ya no me interesa ese dinero. —Confeso Akane y sobretodo porque no era la verdadera Akane. —Si es falso, pues no les afectara en nada.

—El otro asunto es que aún siguen investigando quien fue quien te disparo. —Comento Ranma. —Aún no hay nada.

Akane no respondió y sin esperar mucho Ranma se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Esperaba que no le correspondiera, pero ella acepto.

—Por favor, espero que cambies de opinión. —Le susurro Ranma. —En serio quiero estar contigo.

Akane quería llorar, tenía ganas de decirle que era ella, Hiro. Pero ya no se consideraba esa persona. Ella si había muerto y nació una nueva Akane. Una persona egoísta, ambiciosa, alcohólica, y sin corazón por no querer a su hijo que tuvo dentro de su matrimonio. Tanto que deseo un hijo, pero ahora sería diferente, no es que nunca lo quisiera, ahora lo atendería y aprenderá a ser una madre para él. Sabía que, si Ranma se entera, él la odiaría y jamás le perdonaría, aunque ella no decidió ese destino. Por eso se vengaría por haberle quitado la felicidad que tenía con él a pesar de los problemas que tenían por querer un hijo y no poder tenerlo. Estaba con la decisión de regresar, para decirle a Ranma que era mentira porque estaba embarazada. El solo pensar eso le dolía, porque no solo mataron a la verdadera Akane, si no a su hijo que era de Ranma, un ser que no tenía la culpa y que no había respirado el mundo para que tuviera personas que querían su muerte y todo por el maldito dinero. Los aborrecía y no quería saber nada de ellos, aunque tuviera que separarse del amor de su vida.

* * *

 _Akane (Hiro) iba a toda velocidad por la carretera que iba de camino a Tokyo. Eran las diez de la noche e iba acompañada de Nabiki, la esposa del primo de su esposo. Akane (Hiro) apenas tenía dieciocho años y mucho le habían dicho que no se casara tan joven y como no hacerlo si amaba con locura a su esposo. Ellos se conocieron en la secundaria y fueron los mejores amigos y a pesar de muchos obstáculos con los que se cruzaron pudieron vencerlos y vivir su amor. Llevaban menos de un año de casados y todo iba bien con la familia. Ella nunca sintió su rechazo o un impedimento para no estar con Ranma. Aunque si no se llevaban muy bien con la tía Yashiro y Shinosuke. La abuela estaba muy enferma y solo el que le diera el primer bisnieto seria el heredero. Sin embargo, toda su felicidad termino cuando supo que Ranma no podía tener hijos, fue desastroso para ellos y a pesar de que a ella no le importaba porque lo amaba de verdad, él quería que buscara a otro hombre que pudiera darle la dicha de tener un hijo y no un idiota que no podía ser un hombre para una mujer._

 _Después de eso y de muchas peleas, decidió darle tiempo y ella se fue a Kyoto a ver unos conocidos que eran como su familia, ya que sus padres habían muerto hace dos años. Sin embargo, después de que se sintiera mal, fue a checarse y supo que estaba embarazada. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Fue cuando se encontró con Nabiki y le dijo la verdad, de que su suegra, la tía Yashiro, había cambiado los resultados por solo tener el dinero asegurado para ella y su hijo. Pero el gran error que cometió es que la amenazo y le dijera su estado. Nunca pensó, jamás paso por su cabeza que ella impediría que se supiera la verdad._

 _Esa noche iba en el carro con Nabiki, sin embargo, ella estaba impaciente por desenmascarar a su suegra. No le importaba tener hijos, no estaba en sus planes, además de que arruinaría su figura. Pero la razón porque la ayudaba era porque no soportaba a su esposo y por supuesto a su madre y a pesar de no ser la persona más bondadosa, no estaba de acuerdo en muchas cosas._

— _Hiro creo que vas demasiado rápido._ — _Hablo Nabiki un poco nerviosa._

— _¡Es que no podemos perder tiempo, Nabiki!_ — _Exclamo Hiro con desesperación._ — _En cualquier momento puede morir la abuela y ella no podrá saber lo que hizo su hija, aunque me duela rómpele el corazón, pero no puedo permitir esta injusticia._

 _Ella era de cabello castaño claro y era largo hasta la espalda baja y tenía copete recto. Sus ojos eran café chocolates y venia vestida con un saco y bufanda negra por el frio que hacia al igual que Nabiki que venía bien abrigada._

— _Es cierto._ — _Estuvo de acuerdo Nabiki._ — _Pero debemos de tener mucho cuidado con mi suegra, puede hacer lo que sea solo por salirse con la suya._

 _Hiro acelero más y su mirada era de furia e impotencia._

 _Más adelante venia una mujer de la misma edad de ella que estaba cantando y moviendo las manos por la música que tenía a todo volumen en su carro. Se sentía en los cielos por las pastillas que sus amigos le dieron. Le dijeron que se sentiría bien y no se equivocó. Tenía una botella de alcohol a lado y se la empinaba en cada momento. Ella tenía el cabello oscuro, ojos cafes y vestía un vestido rojo muy revelador color negro._

 _Hiro no podía esperarse a llegar y todavía faltaba mucho camino._

— _En serio Hiro, vas muy rápido._ — _Espeto Nabiki._ — _Bájale a la velocidad._ — _Le sugirió._

— _Esta bien._ — _Hiro quiso bajar la velocidad, pero por más que le daba no disminuía._ — _Nabiki, no puedo pararlo._

— _¡¿Qué?!_ — _Grito Nabiki._

— _¡No puedo! ¡No disminuye la velocidad!_ — _Grito asustada._

 _En eso Nabiki recordó ver a una persona muy parecida a su suegra cerca del carro, pero pensaba que había sido imaginación de ella. Pero ahora sabía que no era un error._

— _¡Fue Yashiro!_ — _Grito Nabiki._ — _Debió haberle hecho algo al carro._

 _Todo fue muy rápido y miraron una luz, era otro carro. Hiro giro el volante, al igual que Akane y chocaron cayendo por un barranco volteándose varias veces. Akane salió volando por el vidrio delantero quedando encima del carro de Hiro. Había fuego en el carro de Akane, pero había una fuga de gasolina en la de Hiro._

 _Nabiki despertó lentamente, le dolía la cabeza y el cuello. Se lo había dislocado, eso pensaba. Miro a Hiro que se había pegado con el vidrio de su puerta dejándolo roto y con la cabeza hacia afuera. Sangraba por todo su rostro porque tenía vidrios incrustado en casi toda la cara y Nabiki reacciono e intento salir del carro con Hiro. Fue muy difícil hasta que lo logro y arrastro a Hiro lejos de los dos carros dejándola en la tierra. Vio a la otra chica y se iba acercar para traerla, pero justo en ese momento exploto ambos carros dejando impactada a Nabiki._

 _Al paso de las horas estaban en el hospital y ella no había querido avisar a la familia. Lo que pudo rescatar de las cosas de aquella otra mujer, fue su identificación al igual que la suya y la de Hiro. Fingió tener amnesia temporal, pero hablo al teléfono que tenía la otra chica. Cuando despertó Hiro se enteró que no sabía quién era ella. Al momento en que llego la mamá de la otra chica, antes de que viera al doctor le dijo la verdad y no lo podía creer, pero le contó lo sucedido y casualmente el padre de Akane, tenía poco de haber fallecido, pero ahora con la muerte de su hija quedaría en quiebra porque no podía reclamar el dinero de su hija. Le dio la idea de cambiarlas y eso era para proteger a Hiro y hacerla pasar por muerta y solo por el dinero acepto Marintia. Después ella se la llevo lejos y Nabiki no supo nada de ellas hasta hace poco._

* * *

Nabiki estaba en el bar del hotel y recordaba lo sucedido hace diez años. La mentira no duraría mucho ahora que Hiro (Akane) recordaba todo. Estaba segura quien había intentado dispararle, aunque la duda la comía. También pudo haber sido Shinosuke, pero ¿Habrá sido capaz de llegar demasiado lejos?

Se levantó, pago y se fue a su habitación. En el camino se encontró a Ranma y no evito darle una sonrisa.

—¿Fuiste a ver a Akane? —Pregunto Nabiki.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —Ranma alzo una ceja.

—No. —Contesto Nabiki con desinterés. —Pero pensé que nunca olvidarías a Hiro.

—Nunca la olvidare. —Afirmo Ranma. —Siempre la amare, pero… creo que ya es hora de seguir adelante.

—¿Y lo piensas hacer con Akane? —Pregunto Nabiki con una sonrisa.

—Si. —Contesto con seriedad.

—Te deseo muchísima suerte, la vas a ocupar. —Sonrió y se fue directo a su habitación dejando a un Ranma pensativo y confuso.

* * *

—No puedo creer que le hicieran unos estudios a mi hijo sin mi autorización. —Se molestó viendo a sus tías y primos.

Había pasado una semana y estaban en la oficina del notario que llevaba a cabo la situación de la herencia de la familia Saotome. De lado de ella estaba Ukyo y Ryoga y estaban un poco nerviosos por la actitud de Akane, pero principalmente Ukyo porque no contaba que Akane era Hiro.

—No exageres. —Comento Yashiro un poco enfadada. —Parece como si temieras que descubramos algo.

—Mamá, me duele la cabeza ¡Cállate! —Grito Shinosuke. Se sobaba la sien porque no soportaba a su mamá.

El notario entro con los resultados y después se sentó en su silla.

—Licenciado terminemos con esto. —Exigió Yashiro.

—¡Yashiro silencio! —Cayo Nodoka.

El notario abrió el sobre y Akane como Ukyo estaban nerviosas, ya estaban pensando como explicarían la situación de que el niño no llevaba la sangre de los Saotome. El notario miro a la familia y después el sobre y nuevamente a la familia. Cerro el sobre y se puso de pie.

—Los resultados que en este caso se hizo con al señor Ryoga. —Hablo el notario refiriéndose a Ryoga. —Salieron positivos, él es un Saotome.

Akane y Ukyo se desencajaron y miraron al notario con los ojos más abiertos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron Akane y Ukyo al mismo tiempo lo que provoco el susto de los demás.

Akane corrió por la hoja y se lo mostro a Ukyo y la leyeron, estaban sin palabras. Se voltearon a ver con la misma cara de asombro.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron nuevamente. —¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron viendo a todos.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? —Pregunto Shinosuke. —Era más que obvio que iba a salir positivo, eres mi hermana y él mi sobrino.

—La herida me esta doliendo. —Dijo Akane intentando tocarse el lugar. —Necesito mi dosis diaria de alcohol. —Deliraba Akane.

—¡Eso no te va a quitar el dolor! —Exclamo Ukyo.

—Bueno siendo así, empezare el papeleo para que la señorita Akane Tendo tenga los derechos del hotel. —Explico el notario.

La cara de Yashiro se endureció, vio que su hijo se acercó a Akane y le dio la mano.

—Felicidades hermana. —Felicito Shinosuke con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —Pregunto Akane impactada al igual que todos, pensaba que se quejaría, aunque vio la cara de su madre y estaba sorprendida del comportamiento de su hijo.

—Si. —Afirmo Shinosuke. —Mientras no lo tenga Ranma, todo está bien. —Sonrió Shinosuke.

—Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. —Comento Akane alzando una ceja dándole la mano.

—Una pregunta, ¿Qué hay de la segunda parte del testamento? —Pregunto Ryoga.

—Yo sugiero que se lean ambos. —Espeto Akane. —Sin no les molesta.

—Por mí no hay problema. —Dijo Shinosuke.

—Tengo curiosidad de saber a quién quería más la abuela. —Sonrió Akane.

—No te pases. —Mascullo Shinosuke sin dejar de sonreír apretando el hombro de Akane.

—¿Ya te estas arrepintiendo hermanito? —Mascullo Akane apretando el hombro de él.

* * *

Ukyo y Ryoga estaban afuera del edificio platicando. Akane había ido por el carro que lo habían dejado lejos.

—Ukyo ¿Alguna vez has ido a una fiesta de citas express? —Pregunto Ryoga.

—Si. —Respondió Ukyo. —Una vez aquí en Japón hace más o menos tres o cuatro años.

—¿Así que no es la primera vez que estas en Japón? —Se sorprendió Ryoga.

—No, esta es la segunda vez. —Contesto dando una sonrisa. —¿Y tú has ido?

—Voy más o menos. —Dijo Ryoga metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. —Incluso Ranma ha ido.

Ukyo se le desencajo la mandíbula, no lo creía.

—¿Después de la muerte de su esposa? Porque eso espero. —Río Ukyo.

—Fue hace más o menos tres años, quería que el muy idiota de mi hermano olvidara un poco la tristeza de la muerte de Hiro a pesar de los años. —Contaba Ryoga. —Así que me encontré con una chica que traía mascara azul, era la única que traía ese color y le pagué para que lo hiciera porque ocupaba dinero para comprar unos boletos de avión.

De repente Ukyo comenzó a recordar que ese día tenía una máscara azul y también ocupaba dinero para unos boletos de avión de regreso a España.

—Pero me sugerido a una amiga de ella que traía una máscara negra. —Siguió Ryoga sin percatarse de los gestos de Ukyo cada vez que decía una palabra. —Pero Ranma se puso necio así que tuve que ponerlo lo más borracho posible para que accediera.

—¿Ósea que esa chica de mascara negra tuvo relaciones sexuales con Ranma? —Pregunto para no tener dudas de lo que su mente maquilaba.

—A lo que dijo Ranma, sí. —Respondió. —Me imagino que estas asombrada porque Ranma jamás olvidara a Hiro, pero sigue siendo hombre. Pero estoy seguro que sí lo hizo porque me lo reprocho todo un año.

Escucho el pitido de un auto y era Akane que la apuraba. Ukyo se despidió y entro rápido al carro. Durante el camino Akane se dio cuenta de su cara.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Pregunto Akane que miraba a su amiga un tanto extraña.

* * *

Yashiro entraba a su habitación toda molesta porque su hijo había perdido todo y eso no lo podía permitir. Paso sus manos por todo su cráneo casi jalándose las hebras de su cabello. Fue a un cajón que estaba cerca de su cama y saco un objeto con el que estaba envuelta en una tela fina. Pero pensó mejor, y aun no era momento para utilizar nuevamente el arma.

En ese momento, entro su hijo y no alcanzo a esconder la pistola.

—Fuiste tú. —Susurro Shinosuke. —¡Sabia que había sido tú! —Exploto.

Entro sin cerrar la puerta y agarro a su madre del brazo.

—¿Por qué llegaste a esto? —Le grito cerca de su cara.

—¡Por tu bien! —Respondió. —¡Todo el dinero debió ser para nosotros! ¡No para esa y el mocoso!

—¡Hablas de mi hermana y mi sobrino y no voy a permitir que le hables de esa manera! —Los defendió.

—¡Yo soy tu madre! —Reclamo Yashiro. —¡Por eso me encargue de matar a Hiro y a su hijo para que tu fuera el único!

—¿Qué? —La palabra apenas y salió de su boca.

—¡Así es! —Acepto su delito. —Ranma si puede tener hijos, pero ¡Tú no puedes!

Shinosuke quedo estático con todo lo que le decía. Por eso no ha podido tener hijos y ahora se sentía impotente y culpable por todo lo que le decía a Kasumi, él era el del problema.

—¡Hiro lo supo porque quedo embarazada! —Siguió Yashiro. —Por eso corte los frenos de su carro para matarla y a su estúpido hijo.

—¡Eres un monstruo! —Le grito.

—¿No siempre quisiste esto? ¿No querías ser el dueño absoluto de todo esto?

—¡Pero no quería conseguirlo de esta manera! ¡Hubiera preferido que mi tía Nodoka fuera mi madre en lugar de una basura como tú!

—¿Cómo me dices eso? ¡Yo soy tu madre!

—¡Lamentablemente! —Reprocho. —Y aunque me hubiera quedado con todo no te iba a dar nada. Ese era el plan que Akane y yo teníamos, ¡Quedarnos con todo! Y dejarlos a todos ustedes fuera de este lugar. —Sonrió Shinosuke. —¡Dame la pistola!

—¡No te la daré! —Se negó Yashiro.

Estuvieron forcejeando durante unos segundos hasta que la levanto y disparo.

* * *

 _Dos horas antes…_

—¿Cómo les fue? —Pregunto Xiam-Pu que jugaba con Hiroki y algunos juguetes.

Akane se sentó y sostuvo a su hijo para mirarlo.

—¡No entiendo! —Exclamo Akane intentando averiguar donde se encontraba lo Saotome en él.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunto Xiam-Pu.

—Los resultados ADN salieron positivo. —Respondió Akane aun sin creer.

—¡Pero no eres una Saotome! —Exclamo Xiam-Pu.

—¡Exacto! —Akane se levantó por una botella aun con su hijo en brazos. —Pero el hotel es mío. —Dijo con una sonrisa olvidando todo lo demás.

Ukyo la detuvo y la llevo de nuevo al sillón en donde bajo a su hijo y camino nuevamente hasta los juguetes

—Hable con Ryoga y creo saber por qué. —Dijo viendo al niño intentando averiguar algún parecido a Ranma. —Akane, ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a la fiesta de cita express?

Akane le hizo una mueca y se acercó a su amiga y la miraba feo.

—¿En serio crees que no lo recuerdo? —Dijo de manera terrorífica. —¡Fue donde procree a este niño? ¡A este niño hermoso! —Dijo con ternura y haciendo gestos ridículos a su hijo.

—Ranma y Ryoga fueron a una de ellas hace tres años. —Siguió hablando.

Akane la miro nuevamente.

—De Ryoga te lo creo… pero ¡Ranma! —Exclamo sin creerlo y a la vez molesta porque ella que solo fue una vez, pero él también tuvo sus aventuras.

—Ryoga me dijo que le pago a una mujer con mascara azul para que tuviera relaciones sexuales con Ranma porque la chica ocupaba dinero para unos boletos de avión…

Akane agrando los ojos y se quedó muda.

—Pero esa mujer le dijo que tenía una amiga con mascara negra que le podía interesar y Ranma se encerró con ella y Ryoga está seguro de que si se metió con ella porque le reprocho todo un año y creo que ahí explica lo del niño que salió siendo un Saotome. —Termino viendo y señalando al niño.

Akane se quedó paralizada y con los ojos abierto y de repente comenzó a recordar aquella noche…

* * *

 _Akane se encerró con aquel hombre que traía puesta una máscara blanca y que parecía que no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie. Traía puesto un vestido negro liso sin mangas ni tirantes y que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Solo lo hacía por regresar a España, pero no pensó jamás en prostituirse por decirlo así, lo bueno es que se miraba joven y no un viejo. Cuando vio que estaba a punto de caer corrió hacia él._

— _Oye tranquilo, amigo. —Hablo Akane. Lo agarro y lo arrastro hacia la cama para acostarlo._

— _Mi vida es una miseria… ¡Quiero morir! —Grito Ranma._

— _Vamos, calma…—Akane se subió a la cama y se arrastró hasta sentarse en su estómago y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. —Solo jugaremos un rato y será suficiente con que tengas un orgasmo y asunto arreglado y me podre ir de Japon. —Dijo con una mueca al final y terminando con su camisa._

 _Akane quedo maravillada por los pectorales que tenía. Pensó mejor y no creía que sea una mala idea._

— _Tienes un cuerpo…—Susurro sensualmente e inclinándose para besar su cuello. —Que comienza a excitarme._

 _Ranma dio un brinco cuando sintió sus labios, aún tenía un poco de conciencia._

— _No quiero. —Dijo Ranma. —No puedo hacerle esto a mi esposa._

— _Ahh eres casado. —Susurro decepcionada._

— _Soy viudo desde hace años._ — _Respondio en un sollozo._

— _¿Entonces? —Chillo Akane. —¿Cuál es el problema? —Entonces a Akane se le ocurrio una idea._

— _¿Cómo se llamaba? —Pregunto Akane._

— _Hiro…—Suspiro Ranma._

— _Si quieres puedes llamarme Hiro. —Susurro cerca de su oído y mordisqueando su lóbulo._

 _Se quitó el vestido quedando solo ropa interior y Ranma no dejaba de verla con los ojos que estaban más que abiertos. Volvió a besar su mejilla y después lo beso en los labios y fue cuando el perdió toda cordura y se sentó teniendo a Akane en su regazo mientras se besaban con mucha desesperación. Pasaba su mano por toda su espalda, tocando su suavidad y Akane tocando sus pectorales._

 _Paso su boca por su fino cuello dejando suspiros en Akane, que ha lo que recordaba nunca había sentido algo así. La apretó con fuerza cuando llego a su pecho y ella solo rió con pequeño grito. Le quito la camisa y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez más despacio, mordisqueando sus labios y pasando sus lenguas donde mismo. Ambos se sintieron extraños, como si sus cuerpos se conocieran, sabían dónde tocarse, que les gustaba más. Agarro a Akane y lanzo con fuerza a la cama y se quitó el pantalón con todo y ropa interior dejando sin habla a Akane._

 _Subió el pie de Akane a su boca para besar y chupar sus dedos provocando comezón en Akane, pero a la vez placer. Y fue recorriendo su pierna hasta llegar a su boca y devorarla a besos, no sin antes haberla dejado completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. La toco, le exigió como ella también a él y duraron dos horas dentro de esa habitación. Akane salió de la habitación y fue hacia Ukyo._

— _Vale la pena. —Dijo Akane con una gran sonrisa. —Aún sigue borracho así que aprovecha. —Rió y se alejó de ella._

 _Ukyo solamente sonrió y le pidió el dinero a Ryoga y se lo entrego._

— _Fue un gusto hacer feliz a tu hermano. —Sonrió Ukyo y se fue._

* * *

Akane recordó todo, después de que se enteró de que estaba embarazada lo vio como el peor error olvidando la gran noche que tuvo. Ahora saber que era Ranma quería decir que no había cometido la falta de haberse metido con otro hombre. Se acercó a su niño y lo cargo y le dio millones de besos como nunca haciendo que el niño riera en carcajada.

—Solo por saber que es de Ranma lo quieres más. —Reprocho Xiam-Pu.

—Yo siempre lo quise. —Admitió Akane. —A mi manera. —Sonrió Akane. —Además de que esa noche fue maravillosa, perdí la cuenta después del décimo orgasmo.

Ukyo y Xiam-Pu solo pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Akane corrió a ver a Ranma y cuando llego a su casa, Hiro le dijo que no había nadie en casa, era una oportunidad única. Toco la puerta con desesperación, no podía esperar más. No había nadie que impidiera estar con él y sobretodo… no importaba nada, era el momento de decirle la verdad. Ranma abrió la puerta y se asombró que fuera Akane.

—Akane ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Ranma.

Akane puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello y Ranma no hizo nada por alejarla.

—Dime, ¿Aun estas dispuesto hacer realidad tu sueño erótico? —Pregunto Akane cerca de sus labios.

Ranma puso sus manos en su cintura y la acerco más.

—Estoy dispuesto a eso y mucho más…—Sonrió Ranma y cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie los interrumpieran.

* * *

 _ **Creo que después del capítulo pasado, casi todos decían que Ranma era padre del niño y yo… "No responderé a eso" XD Si en el capítulo pasado me mostré un poco seca o indiferente, pido disculpas. Normalmente yo edito el archivo una noche anterior y en el capítulo pasado no lo hice porque no me sentía muy bien y me dije, bueno estaré mejor al día siguiente y lo hago y fue aun peor. Hice lo posible por publicarlo y responder comentarios y terminé publicándolo más tarde de lo normal y hasta estuve a punto de no incluir los comentarios, pero me pareció injusto de mi parte. Pero bueno, estoy mejor pero tampoco muy bien. Así que diré mi reacción con respecto al capítulo pasado. ¿En serio? ¿Hiro? Ni yo me la creo XD Pero para mí seguirá siendo Akane, ¡es Akane! Esta era mi idea principal de la historia, la tenía pensada para otra historia que dudo publicar o tal vez si en un futuro que sería como una supuesta precuela, pero no será así. Si lo hubiera hecho, en seguida sabrían que es Akane, aunque no sé porque me gusta dejarlo en suspenso XD Debería hacer lo contrario, pero es inevitable. Creo que ya ese mi estilo.**_

 _ **Ya el siguiente es el último capítulo que será doble porque será más páginas de Word XD Pero ahora…**_

 _ **Contestando Reviews**_

 _ **Luna: Me agrada tu historia. Ahora si me aprendiste con eso de que Akane es Hiro no me lo esperaba.**_

 _ **Por cierto la página si tiene una aplicación**_

 _ **R: Si ya me di cuenta XD Lo malo es que solo hay para Android y lo sé por mi hermana que lo busco en su celular y no para IOS porque tengo iPhone así que es malo para mi u.u**_

 _ **Me da gusto que te guste mi historia y si, los deje callados que respecto a lo de Akane. Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **RubD: Ósea que nunca existió RxA :'( ella no es ella, que triste, y todo lo que le hicieron a Hiro pero que mal... :'( y Akane... Hay que triste**_

 _ **R: Para mi sigue siendo Akane, como lo dije anteriormente y si es muy triste, pero todo saldrá bien, no me gusta los finales tristes así que todo terminará bien para Akane.**_

* * *

 _ **Un fan mas: Malficion estoy que muero de tanto suspenso waoooo tu monte es grandiosa me encanto que digo encanto ame este cap lo que si me entristece es que la verdadera akane este muerte no puede ser pero bueno aunque sea ahí esta hiroakane también lo que me pone triste es que giro halla perdido a su hijo por que dime por que tanta crueldad XD ajjaja ya bueno solo espero que el hijo de akanegiro también sea de ranma , que halla pasado en un día de compás de ranma y que sea su hijo eso seria maravilloso y alegraría un poco las cosas , espero con ansias el próximo cap no te demores en subirlo yap ;)**_

 _ **R: Y vaya que fue un momento de copas XD Fueron noticias buenas, pero a la vez triste, pero habrá cosas buenas en el final de eso no hay duda. Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM: No pues si, quien se iba a imaginar que Akane en realidad era Hiro. No creí mucho eso de que Ranma no puede tener hijos, ¿hay posibilidades de que el niño sea de Ranma? Aún falta lo del testamento, y esto se sigue poniendo más interesante. Eres muy buena escritora, sabes como llevar los misterios hasta el final, aunque debo decir que con "Los Descendientes" tuve que volver a leer la historia para checar que efectivamente había demasiadas pistas sobre la identidad de Izanami... Regresando a este fic, estaré atenta para la actualización del lunes.**_

 _ **Saludos y éxito.**_

 _ **R: Si lo hay y es hijo de Ranma :D Es que tenía que ser diferente esta vez, y lo logre XD Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Amigo: Este es mi primer review en este fic aunque lo leí desde el principio tenia mis sospechas pero no queria arruinar la historia siempre tube esa duda por que no sobrevivió hiro si nabiki sobrevivió ademas eyas estaban en el auto pero preferí no decir nada asi los que leen los review antes de la historia lo sabrían jajajaja pero aun falta mas cocitas por revelar mejor me callo. Bueno me despido y espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo bayy cuídate**_

 _ **R: Primero que nada, gracias por leer mi historia y me da gusto que te guste n.n Tan obvio era? Jajaja pero si, aunque también pudo haber sido que después Hiro apareciera y hubiera sido un impedimento en la relación de Ranma y Akane, pero eso ya se ha visto mucho y así fue mucho mejor :p Saludos y besos! e igualmente cuídate.**_

* * *

 _ **Guest: Eso si que no me lo espera akane no es akane como y ahora que va a pasar con su nene diras quien es su padre hay no la historia dio un giro muy misterioso en espera del descenlace que ya no falta mucho. Muy buena historia de verdad cada vez que entro en la pagina es la primera que busco a ver si ya tiene actualizacion :)**_

 _ **R: Gracias, yo intento actualizar pronto para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia y pues Ranma es el padre de Hiroki y creo que respiraste en paz. :p Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Nancyricoleon: ahora si dio un giro la historia bueno espero tu actualización**_

 _ **R: Si, un gran giro O.O Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzasm: Queeeeeeee! O.O yo sabia q ibas a salirnos con algo tan descabellado como eso, sabia q Hiro no podia estar muerta pero nunca me imágine q fuera Akane la q murió en ese accidente. Uhhhh! Y ahora q se entere Ranma de todo arderá troya. Tengo miedo! No quiero reventar mas mi cerebro asi q nos vemos mejor el lunes, besitos. Akane Sayumi-sama.**_

 _ **R: Jajajajaja Algo descabellado? Pues si XD No puedo adelantar mucho, pero Akane seguirá siendo Akane ;) Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **ZURGAN: Konichiwa!**_

 _ **Me emocione enla parte donde "Akane" recupero la memoria**_

 _ **Y cuando lei el final me emocione muchisimo**_

 _ **Estoy muy emocionada de que actualices**_

 _ **Un beso y un abrazo n.n**_

 _ **R: Gracias, yo cuando lo escribía también me emocione ;) Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Saludos y besos a mis demás lectores. Próxima actualización Miércoles! Adiós.**_


	10. Capítulo 10

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

 _Diez años atrás…_

— _Solo falta dos días para nuestra boda. —Susurro Ranma muy cerca de los labios de Hiro y sus manos en sus mejillas._

 _Ambos estaban cerca de la orilla del mar a la luz de la luna que los reflejaba mostrando en sus rostros el gran cariño que se tenían. Se acercó para besarla con mucha delicadeza, pero sobretodo, con amor. Pegaron sus narices y mientras respiraban su aroma, guardaban ese día en su mente._

— _Yo no puedo esperar para que ese momento llegue. —Dijo Hiro viéndolo con mucha ternura. —Para estar juntos por siempre. —Susurro dándole un beso pequeño._

— _De que seas mía para siempre. —Dijo Ranma acercándola más tomándola de su espalda baja._

— _Ya soy tuya. —Dejo en claro. —¿O es que no te acuerdas cuando lo hicimos aquí mismo? —Rió Hiro._

— _Te pusiste muy berrinchuda ese día. —Sonrió Ranma con una pequeña risa._

— _¡No es cierto! —Exclamo dándole un manotazo en el hombro._

 _Ranma se alejó un poco al momento de recibir el pequeño "cariño" de su novia._

— _No quería hacerlo aquí, me daba vergüenza. —Sus mejillas se pintaron de color carmesí y Ranma la vio más encantadora que nunca._

— _Pero bien que aceptaste al final. —Se burló acercándose nuevamente y hundiendo su dedo índice en su mejilla._

— _No me quedo de otra. —Respondió quitando el dedo de su mejilla y alejándose._

 _Corrió hacia él y brinco para colgarse en su cuello y doblo sus piernas para estar en el aire. Ranma puso sus manos en su cintura para sostenerla y la beso. Amaba a esa mujer, siempre traía algo que lo sorprendía. Era dulce, encantadora, cariñosa, gentil, hermosa por dentro y por fuera, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Ella era la indicada para compartir toda su vida. Era su motor de energía para cada día, no quería ni pensar un momento en el que ella no esté a su lado. Si era necesario moriría por ella, pero sin su presencia no había motivo más de estar en este mundo. Dejo de besar y se sonrieron._

— _Quiero que siempre estemos juntos. —Dijo Ranma dándole un pequeño beso._

— _Ni la muerte nos va a separar… eso es una promesa. —Lo beso nuevamente como pactando esa promesa que cumpliría sin importar lo que pase._

— _¿Ya te puedo bajar? Pesas mucho. —Hablo con dolor y ella le dio una bofetada y la soltó._

— _¿Por qué siempre arruinas el momento? —Se molestó, pero en modo de juego._

— _¡No me asustes entonces! —Exclamo Ranma._

— _¿Por qué? —Pregunto Hiro confundida._

— _No quiero que hables de la muerte. —La abrazo como si fuera la última vez. —No sabría qué haría si no estuvieras conmigo._

* * *

Ranma estaba acostado en su cama con los brazos atrás de su cabeza, a pesar de la comodidad de su almohada. Abrió sus ojos y nuevamente soñó ese día. Se sentía mal porque él prometió no enamorarse porque iba ser imposible que otra mujer ocupara su lugar. No pudo evitar sentir algún sentimiento por Akane, pero nadie ocuparía el lugar de Hiro, pero tenía que seguir adelante. En esos momentos quería estar con ella. Pensar que ella aceptaría estar con él cuando parece que no quiere nada de él.

¿Tanto la asusto estar a punto de morir por su culpa? Él también se asustó, por un momento sintió perderla, perder a otra persona importante. Cuando el doctor le dijo que se iba a salvar suspiro de alivio. Ella no merecía morir, tenía un hijo que no podía dejar solo. Con ese pensamiento quiso ofrecerse para cuidar al niño. Se sintió extraño al estar con él, por un momento pudo sentir que estaba jugando con su hijo. Ese día pudo olvidar todo y disfrutar y divertirse como nunca. Jugo como si volviera ser niño y fue por eso que decidió pedirle a Akane que él podía ser su padre, aunque ya lo había decidido antes de saber que Akane no era su hermana. Cuando se enteró, ese sentimiento fue aún más fuerte de querer estar con ella y poder formar una familia, una que siempre soñó y pensó no tener. Lo tenía muy cerca, hasta que Akane dijo que no quería estar con él y eso lo tenía ahí, acostado en su cama con una depresión que no tenía o sentía desde hace un buen rato.

Escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta lo cual era extraño, todos salieron y sabía que él estaba solo, al menos que fuera Hiromi. Abrió y se asombró de ver a Akane. Estaba tan hermosa con su vestido verde de encaje que era pegado a su cuerpo mostrando todas sus curvas. Sus manos temblaban y no aguantaba las ansias de acariciarla y llevarla a su cama.

—Akane ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Ranma con un poco de nerviosismo.

Akane puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello y Ranma no hizo nada por alejarla.

—Dime, ¿Aun estas dispuesto hacer realidad tu sueño erótico? —Pregunto Akane cerca de sus labios.

Ranma puso sus manos en su cintura y la acerco más. ¿En serio le pedía eso? Todo le vino a su mente, aquel sueño en donde ellos se besaban, tocaban y acariciaban con tanto esmero.

—Estoy dispuesto a eso y mucho más…—Sonrió Ranma y cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie los interrumpieran.

—¿Qué quieres que te haga? —Pregunto Akane entre besos mientras él encaminaba Akane hacia la cama.

—Lo que tú quieras. —Le susurro de manera sensual. —Seré tu esclavo si es necesario.

Beso sus labios con desesperación mientras la sentaba en su cama y después empujándola para caer encima de ella sin aplastarla. Acariciaba sus perfectas piernas y las enrollo en su cintura para que ella sintiera lo que le provocaba desde hace un tiempo. La miro a los ojos y sintió algo familiar, pero no le dio importancia, solo importaba sus labios carnosos. Toda depresión y tristeza se fue desde el día en que le grito en la playa y solo esperaba no volver a intentar quitarse la vida porque ya tenía a alguien o más bien, a dos personas por quien vivir.

* * *

Se encontraban desnudos entre las sabanas mientras se seguían besando, pero esta vez con más calma. Akane estaba encima de Ranma en medio de sus piernas. Ranma movía sus manos delineando y tocando todo el cuerpo de Akane sin ninguna intención de detenerse. Simplemente era perfecta, era un hecho de que quería estar con ella para siempre. Hace años que no disfrutaba algo así y no contaba lo sucedido en esa fiesta que solo recordarlo hacia que tuviera ganas de matar a Ryoga. Pero eso ya no importaba, lo estaba disfrutando y eso era lo que contaba. Puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y en la otra entrando su cabello para voltearla y quedar encima de ella pegando sus cuerpos directamente. Tomo una de sus piernas y la levanto mientras la acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo. Sus besos eran el mejor remedio o medicamento para que toda su tristeza se fuera y entrara en un mundo llena de gloria.

Akane no podía estar más que extasiada de todo lo que Ranma era capaz. Cuando era Hiro siempre fue delicado y pensándolo bien, sus encuentros eran muy aburridos. Ahora tenía más confianza de que volvía loco a Ranma y sacaba su lado más salvaje. Fue perfecto para ella y esas manos que aun la tocaban hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera y podía estar así muchas horas más. Puso sus manos en sus mejillas para separarse un poco y que la viera a los ojos. Tenía que pensar en cómo decirle la verdad, ahora era el momento. No podía seguir escondiéndolo. Primero empezaría por lo que sucedió hace tres años y que Hiroki era su hijo.

—Puedo estar así toda mi vida. —Susurro Akane cerca de sus labios y él le correspondió con un pequeño beso.

—Yo te amo. —Dijo volviendo a besarla. —Te amo, Hiro. —Alcanzo a decir entre sus labios.

Akane agrando los ojos y se asustó ¿Ya lo sabe? ¡Marintia se lo debió haber dicho! Pero ¿Por qué no le dijo nada?

Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y abrió los ojos y vio que Akane también tenía abierto los suyos. Separo sus labios con lentitud y él se levantaba con mucha lentitud hasta quedar a lado de ella con la mirada aun de espanto. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Le dijo Hiro? ¿Por qué?

Akane estaba sin moverse y con la misma cara de Ranma. Subió la sabana para tapar su cuerpo sin dejar de mirar el techo y esperando que él dijera algo.

Ranma también esperaba que hablara. Pero lo que le dijo es lo peor que le puedes decir a una mujer con quien quieres empezar una relación sin importar que con quien la confundió fuera su esposa muerta.

—No importa. —Hablo Akane.

Ranma volteo a verla girando la cabeza con velocidad. ¿En serio?

—Yo te dije que me podías decir Hiro hace tres años. —Vaya manera de empezar el tema.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto confundido. Se levantó un poco para verla y ella lo miraba sin moverse de su lugar.

—Hace tres años fuiste a una fiesta que son como citas express. —Comenzó a hablar.

—¿Fue Ryoga quien te dijo eso? —Pregunto molesto.

—No, se lo dijo a Ukyo y… ¡No cambies el tema! —Exclamo molesta sentándose en la cama. —Ryoga le pago a Ukyo para que yo tuviera sexo contigo. —Confeso. —Era la chica del vestido negro y mascara negra.

Fue entonces cuando Ranma comenzó a recordar esa noche. Al día siguiente le dolía la cabeza como nunca antes y le reprochó a Ryoga por mucho tiempo por no respetar su decisión. Tuvo que disculparse con Hiro cada tres horas durante un año, más los intentos del 64 al 85 de suicidios que fue el año más demandante. Ranma miro a Akane y era cierto, no vio su rostro, pero su voz era la de ella.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no es la primera vez que tenemos intimidad? —Pregunto Ranma asombrado.

—No es la primera vez. —Respondió sentándose en la cama. —Pero… tengo que decirte que…

Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando escucharon un disparo. Ambos se asustaron y rápido se vistieron, para que nadie sospechara porque lo suyo era un secreto. Ante los demás seguían siendo hermanos. Ranma salió primero y lo que encontró fue a su primo o más bien hermano con una pistola en la mano y su tía en el suelo. Quedo en shock, no lo podía creer.

Shinosuke no dejaba de ver a su mamá ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Fue cuando sintió la presencia de Ranma y su respiración comenzó agitarse.

—Ranma…—Susurro Shinosuke. —Juro que no es lo que tú crees.

Ranma no sabía que responder, no dejaba de ver a su tía que estaba tirada en el suelo. Akane llego y sus ojos se agrandaron y luego miro a Shinosuke. Se acercó a Yashiro y se puso de rodillas para verla.

—La bala apenas le roso la parte derecha del cráneo. —Observo Akane tocando la herida y manchando su mano. —Pero…

—Estábamos forcejeando y disparo hacia arriba y del susto ella se golpeó con la punta del buro. —Explico Shinosuke con la mirada perdida.

La ama de llaves llego y solo puso las manos en su boca por el impacto de lo que miraba.

—¡Hiro llama a una ambulancia! —Ordeno Akane. —¡Sigue viva!

—Sí, señorita. —La ama de llaves se fue corriendo.

Akane miro a Ranma y fue cuando él reacciono y la vio a los ojos.

—Yo no quería dispararle. —Susurro Shinosuke.

Akane se levantó y puso su mano en su hombro para que supiera que estaba con él.

* * *

Toda la familia estaba en la sala de espera, incluso Xiam-Pu y Ukyo que se encontraban en una esquina a lado de Akane. Ranma estaba sentado al lado de su madre que estaba muy angustiada por su hermana. Shinosuke estaba sentado enfrente de Ranma y su tía. Sus manos temblaban por el miedo de que le sucediera algo a su madre y era por su culpa. Sin embargo, no quería mirar a Ranma, le daba vergüenza decirle lo que su mamá hizo. Pero tampoco lo podía mantener en secreto porque lo convertiría en su cómplice. Cuando la esposa de Ranma murió no podía mentir de que disfrutaba el sufrimiento de su primo, aunque debía hacerse la idea de que era su medio hermano. En este caso Hiro fue la victima de su madre. Podía entender ahora lo que puede sentir perder a un ser querido. Tenía a su esposa a lado y no pudo evitar poner su mano en la de ella, pero sin voltearla a ver. Kasumi se sorprendió de ese afecto, jamás lo había hecho y ella le correspondió poniendo su otra mano arriba de la de él. Se sintió tranquilo al sentir su mano y solo sonrió levemente.

Akane mira de vez en cuando a Ranma al igual que él a ella. No pudo decirle la verdad, pero debía hacerlo porque no podía esperar mucho tiempo para decírselo. Quería estar a su lado, pero nadie podía sospechar. El doctor salió y todos se acercaron a él y lo que les dijo los dejo impactados. Pero sobretodo, al estar un arma de por medio tenían que dar aviso a la policía. Al escuchar eso Shinosuke, se asustó aún más.

Después de un rato, cuando Shinosuke entro al cuarto de su tía, Akane se acercó a Ranma y le pidió que hablaran. Se alejaron un poco de ellos para poder hacerlo, pero además Ukyo venía con ellos.

—¿Tú crees que proceda algo aun en el estado de esa mujer? —Pregunto Akane a Ukyo.

—No tengo idea, porque aquí es diferente. —Respondió Ukyo. —Pero, tú tía no puede hablar por su estado vegetativo.

—Y puede que se quede así para siempre. —Opino Ranma.

—El problema aquí y esto también implica en este país, es que el arma fue tocada por Shinosuke. —Dijo Ukyo con preocupación.

—Pero lo que sigo sin entender es porque estaban forcejeando con un arma. —Dijo Ranma con una voz pensativa. Fue hasta que se dio cuenta. —¿Esa no será el arma con la que te dispararon?

Akane no le dio tiempo de decir algo porque Ranma se acercó a Shinosuke con una mirada furiosa. ¿Ellos tenían algo que ver? Si era sí, no les iba a perdonar. Estuvo a punto de perderla por su culpa y eso era algo que no podía perdonar. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando unos hombres vestidos de negro se acercaron a él y Ranma se detuvo y se quedó sin palabras cuando les pidieron que los acompañaran, refiriéndose a él y Akane que fue quien los había encontrado.

* * *

Akane entro a la habitación de Yashiro en donde ella estaba quieta y boca arriba, mirando hacia el frente. Cuando escucho que alguien abrió la puerta ella despertó. Por dentro sentía odio por haberle quitado todo y ahora que no se podía mover no podía hacer absolutamente nada para matarla. Fallo en Ranma, pero cuando lo giro fue mejor para ella. Intento hacer una sonrisa y Akane se dio cuenta. Daba miedo esa sonrisa, como el de una película de terror, pero eso no la intimido. Akane se acercó a ella y le dio una sonrisa aún mejor que la ella.

—Me da gusto verte así, aunque se escuche feo. —Hablo Akane. —Pero ya no importa ser buena o mala.

Akane le quito el respirador y ella empezó a sentir que le faltaba aire.

—Pero, no tuve que mover ni un solo dedo para vengarme por lo que me hiciste. —Siguió Akane acercándose aún más a su rostro hasta estar a unos centímetros de su nariz.

Yashiro abría la boca para poder tomar aire, su rostro se ponía morado.

—¿Sabes por qué? Porque Hiro me lo pidió.

Yashiro agrando los ojos.

—Así es, ella está viva… y la tienes enfrente de ti. —Alzo un poco más la voz que era una de dolor y furia.

Yashiro intento hablar, pero sus ojos mostraban coraje y maldecía no moverse para matarla en ese momento.

—Quien creería que terminaras así. —Se alejó de ella. —Pero no soy asesina. —Dijo poniéndole el respirador. —Si murieras seria la gloria para ti, por eso te dejare viva para que sufras por todo lo que me hiciste y eso incluye a mi hijo que no pudo pisar este mundo por culpa de tu ambición y me alegra que tu hijo no sea como tú.

Akane iba a salir, pero escucho unos murmullos.

—T…t…te…o…dio. —Intento hablar.

—Yo también. —Sonrió Akane y salió de la habitación y esperaba no volverla a ver nunca en su vida.

* * *

Había pasado un mes y no había mejoría en Yashiro. Sin embargo, a pesar de no haber cargos contra Shinosuke no funciono para que lo dejaran en libertad, aunque aún no lo pasaban a prisión y solo se encontraba detenido en una de las celdas de las oficinas.

Akane entraba a la habitación en donde la esperaba Ranma y cuando llego a él lo abrazo y lo beso. Si se pregunta si le ha dicho la verdad, no se lo ha dicho. Todo el relajo que había pasado hizo que se retrasara más y eso le preocupaba. Pero siempre que sentía los besos de Ranma y más por su cuello y hombro se le nublaba la mente. Sus encuentros habían sido muy frecuentes, pero para que nadie sospechara tuvieron que tomar otra habitación en el hotel para verse y que nadie los interrumpiese.

—¿Nadie te siguió? —Pregunto Ranma divertido mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido de Akane.

Akane solo rió y lo beso mientras le acariciaba la espalda y comenzando a desvestirlo.

Después de una hora y media, Akane entraba a la habitación donde se quedaba sus amigas y se sorprendió de ver a Ryoga y Ukyo conversando, pero por estar distraída dejo emparejada la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miran así? —Pregunto Akane consternada por las caras de ambos.

—Ya se la verdad. —Hablo Ryoga.

Akane suspiro y miro a Ukyo.

—Es que, si no lo hacía, tu no lo ibas hacer. —Se defendió Ukyo.

Ryoga no dejaba de verla y se acercó a ella lentamente para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Hiro. —Susurro mientras lloraba.

Akane correspondió al abrazo, se sintió un poco liberada, pensaba que entre más personas de su confianza sabían era un peso menos. Pero faltaba el más grande de todos. Sin embargo, Ranma caminaba hacia la habitación porque a Akane se le había olvidado el bolso y fue a llevárselo. La puerta estaba abierta, solo un orificio, pero escucho la voz de su hermano.

—Tienes que decirle la verdad a Ranma. —Sugirió Ryoga. —Pero, no la que me dijiste en la playa. De que tú habías sido la persona con quien Hiro choco esa noche.

Ranma agrando los ojos. Abrió la puerta y todos voltearon. Akane se tensó, pero esperaba que no hubiera escuchado.

—Fuiste tú. —Dijo Ranma en voz baja y sin dejarla de ver.

Akane y Ryoga miraron el rostro de Ranma, nunca habían visto esa mirada, pero sentían miedo. Lo había perdido, ahora si lo había perdido para siempre. Debió haberle dicho la verdad desde un principio, pero no lo hizo. Fue dejándolo hasta que él se enteró de la peor manera y además de que Akane choco con ella, era al revés. Sin embargo, la cara de Ranma se relajó y suspiro.

—No, Akane. —Hablo Ranma. —Alguien provoco el accidente y tú solo fuiste una víctima.

Todos estaban asombrados, ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Siempre lo supe. —Confeso Ranma con una mirada triste. —Fue una de las razones porque quería morir. No supe protegerla y mi único castigo era la muerte.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Pregunto Akane. —Me dijiste que culpabas a esa mujer de su muerte.

—Porque prometí no decir nada hasta encontrar al culpable. —Respondió en tono serio. —Hace años me di por vencido, pero después de todo lo que paso, estoy seguro que fue Shinosuke y mi tía. —Los nombro lleno de coraje.

—Fue mi tía, no Shinosuke. —Aclaro Akane.

—¡Tu no conoces como es, Akane! —Alzo la voz Ranma. —¡Tengo más años conociéndolo!

—¡Yo lo conozco los mismos años! —Exclamo Ryoga. —No creo que él lo haya hecho, de mi tía si te lo puedo creer.

—¡Él no estaba cuando le dispararon a Akane! —Grito Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No estaba porque se encerró en su cuarto! —Grito Akane.

Ranma guardo silencio y miro a Akane aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Cuando salí de tu cuarto, después de leer las cartas. —Relataba Akane. —Vi que Shinosuke lanzo una copa que tenía en la mano y se encerró. Le toque, pero me dijo que lo dejara solo.

—Cuando sucedió lo del disparo, fui a buscarlo. —Hablo Ryoga. —Y él aún estaba encerrado porque le gritaba para que abriera y no respondió hasta que le dije lo que le paso a Akane y fue cuando él abrió la puerta.

—¿Entonces por qué mi tía culpo a Shinosuke? —Pregunto Ranma.

—¡¿Qué?! —Akane se acercó a Ranma. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué le hizo eso a su propio hijo? ¡Esa maldita es una bruja!

Empujo a Ranma y se fue de la habitación. Xiam-Pu salió del cuarto del fondo con Hiroki en brazos que además venia llorando.

—¿Qué son esos gritos? —Pregunto Xiam-Pu molesta. —Justo cuando lo dormí despertó con sus gritos.

—Perdón. —Se disculpó Ranma.

Ranma se acercó a Xiam-Pu y lo tomo para arrullarlo, lo cual asombro a todos. Más cuando le decía cosas para calmarlo y la sonrisa que formaba cuando lo miraba. Ranma se dio cuenta de las miradas de ellos.

—¿Por qué me miran así? —Pregunto Ranma un poco confundido.

—No, por nada. —Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Ranma prefirió no prestarles atención y concentrarse en dormir a Hiroki que se había calmado un poco.

Akane regreso y se miraba agitada.

—Me hablo Marintia y quiere que vayamos a tu casa. —Dijo Akane mirando a Ranma.

* * *

Estaban en la oficina de la casa de los Saotome y Marintia estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio y enfrente tenía una cámara.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Ranma que estaba ha lado de su tía. Al igual que todos los demás que eran Ryoga, Akane, Ukyo y Xiam-Pu.

—¿Pensé que ya te habías ido? —Pregunto Akane con dureza.

—Ya lo iba hacer, pero hace un mes puse una cámara en la habitación de Yashiro. —Explico —Olvidé que la había puesto y por los días, pensé que se había descargado, pero no fue así. Yo siempre sospeche que ella había estado involucrada en lo de…

—¿En lo de qué? —Pregunto Ranma.

—Solo mírenlo. —Decidió no decir hasta que ellos lo vieran.

— _Fuiste tú. —Susurro Shinosuke. —¡Sabía que había sido tú!_

 _Entro sin cerrar la puerta y agarro a su madre del brazo._

— _¿Por qué llegaste a esto? —Le grito cerca de su cara._

— _¡Por tu bien! —Respondió. —¡Todo el dinero debió ser para nosotros! ¡No para esa y el mocoso!_

— _¡Hablas de mi hermana y mi sobrino y no voy a permitir que le hables de esa manera! —Los defendió._

— _¡Yo soy tu madre! —Reclamo Yashiro. —¡Por eso me encargue de matar a Hiro y a su hijo para que tu fuera el único!_

Cuando Ranma escucho eso se quedó impactado y su cuerpo se congelo ¿Hijo? No entendía lo que decía.

— _¿Qué? —La palabra apenas y salió de su boca._

— _¡Así es! —Acepto su delito. —Ranma si puede tener hijos, pero tú no puedes…_

— _¡Hiro lo supo porque quedo embarazada! —Siguió Yashiro. —Por eso corte los frenos de su carro para matarla y a su estúpido hijo._

Después de eso, Ranma ya no escuchaba lo demás. Hiro murió con un bebe en su vientre y era de él. Tanto tiempo pensando lo contrario y sobretodo que la alejo de él porque no podía darle lo que más quería. Si no hubiera pasado esto, ella aun estaría con él y con un hijo o más. Quería hablar y solo decía cosas que no formaba ninguna palabra.

— _¡Lamentablemente! —Reprocho. —Y aunque me hubiera quedado con todo no te iba a dar nada. Ese era el plan que Akane y yo teníamos, ¡Quedarnos con todo! Y dejarlos a todos ustedes fuera de este lugar. —Sonrió Shinosuke. —¡Dame la pistola!_

Ranma reacciono al escuchar eso último. Miro a Akane y ella estaba un poco nerviosa y miraba hacia otro lado que no fueran ellos.

—No te preocupes Ranma. —Hablo Marintia. —Mi hija en ocasiones dice cosas horribles, pero es cobarde y no lo hace.

— _¡No te la daré! —Se negó Yashiro._

 _Hasta que la levanto y disparo._

Marintia apago la cámara.

—Esto puede servir para que Shinosuke salga libre. —Dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa.

Ranma seguía sin creerlo, él si podía ser padre. Tantos años de sufrimiento y la causante vivía en su mismo techo. No dejaba de pensar en Hiro y su hijo que nunca pudo conocer, un bebé que nunca pudo tener en sus brazos, un beso, verlo caminar y crecer. En estos momentos tendría diez años y trataba de imaginarlo, pero le dolía aún más. Salió de la oficina, no quería que lo vieran llorar y mucho menos Akane. Cuando salió fue cuando Akane se destrozó y cayó en brazos de Ukyo comenzando a llorar.

* * *

Ranma estuvo presente cuando se llevaban en silla de rueda a su tía del hospital. La miraba y tenía tantas ganas de matarla por todo lo que le había hecho a su esposa y su hijo. Yashiro lo miro e intento sonreír, pero no pudo, aun así, Ranma entendió y sabía que se burlaba de él.

—Espero que te pudras y jamás te muevas. —Dijo Ranma con desprecio.

Nodoka estaba llorando, aun no podía creer lo que su hermana había hecho. Vio que quería decir algo y Ranma solo sonrío porque no iba a poder.

—E…e…sta… vi…—Sus palabras quedaron ahí porque no pudo terminar por lo difícil que era.

Ranma quedo confundido, pero no importaba y se fue porque ese día iban a leer el segundo testamento.

* * *

Todos estaban en la sala de junta del hotel en donde toda la familia, incluso Nabiki que fue por petición de la abuela se encontraban sentados y en la silla principal se encontraba el notario con los dos folders que había hecho la abuela. El notario abrió el primero.

—Este es para Ranma Saotome y dice… _Si mi nieto Ranma es el que me dio a mi primer bisnieto quiero expresar que estoy orgulloso de él y sé que hará un gran trabajo al mando del legado que he dejado para todos ustedes…_

Siguió hasta terminar, despues tomo el segundo folder y fue ahí en donde Nabiki se tensó un poco, era la hora de la verdad.

—Este es para Shinosuke Saotome y dice… _Si mi nieto Shinosuke es el que me dio a mi primer bisnieto quiero expresar que, a pesar de no ser tan unidos, siempre te quise y fuiste importante para mí al igual que Ryoga y Ranma,_ — Al escuchar eso Shinosuke no evito que una lagrima saliera, tantos años creyendo que su abuela nunca lo quiso y todo porque su madre así se lo decía. — _Incluso para mi nieta que lamentablemente no conocí._

Todos se quedaron impactados por lo que decía, incluso Akane.

— _Y a pesar de que murió antes de que yo falleciera, pude sentir el dolor de haberla perdido…_

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —Se levantó Ranma de su asiento y miro a Akane. —¿Cómo que murió antes de que mi abuela falleciera?

— _Shinosuke…_ —Siguió el notario. — _Si tu madre está a tu lado, me va a doler decirte, pero ella se encargó del accidente de Hiro y Nabiki…_

Ranma miro a Nabiki al igual que Shinosuke.

—Yo iba con ella en el carro. —Confeso Nabiki.

— _Nabiki me dijo lo que mi hija Yashiro hizo, y sin darte cuenta te encontraste con mi hija Marintia a la que extrañe tanto…_ —Marintia se imaginaba la voz de su madre y no evitaba llorar. — _Por eso alcance a cambiar este testamento antes de morir, Nabiki agradezco que hallas salvado a Hiro en ese accidente y habérsela entregado a Marintia para que la protegiera._

Todos se quedaron impactados incluso Ranma, ¿Había entendido bien o mal lo que había escrito su abuela? Miro a Akane y estaba impactada. Shinosuke estaba en shock, ¿Su hermana muerta? ¿Había entendido que ella era Hiro? Nodoka solo estaba sin habla y sin dejar de ver a Akane.

Akane miro a Nabiki y se levantó.

—¡Ella lo sabía, Nabiki! —Exclamo Akane.

—Entonces tú también lo sabias. —Susurro Ranma aun sin creerlo. Akane lo miro y no sabía lo que sus ojos querían expresar.

—Si. —Afirmo Akane bajando la mirada. —Pero…—Su mano fue hasta su brazo, pero él la alejo.

—Por eso ocultabas desde un principio que tenías un hijo…—Siguió hablando. —No querías que supiera que estuviste con otro hombre y por eso fingiste ser otra. —Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

—¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo no lo sabía!

—¡Claro que lo sabias! ¡Y como yo no te podía dar hijos preferiste irte con otro u otros más porque te gustaba eso ¿No? Además, te volviste una alcohólica... Hiro si murió en ese accidente para mí y solo eres una copia repugnante. —Dijo todo eso con un gran desprecio.

—¡Ranma te equivocas! Tú eres…—Grito Ryoga.

—¡Déjalo Ryoga! —Interrumpió Akane. —Déjalo así.

Todas las palabras que le dijo le dolió, pero lo conocía bien, nada hará que cambie de opinión. Agarro su bolso y le pidió a Ukyo que viniera.

—Espero no volverte a ver nunca en mi vida. —Dijo Ranma antes de que ella saliera.

—¡Ranma! —Exclamo Nodoka.

—Esa era la idea. —Concluyo Akane y salió de la sala.

* * *

Akane agarro una botella y caminaba hacia el cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Más les vale que empaque sus cosas porque hoy nos iremos! —Grito Akane encerrándose.

Se tiró en la puerta llorando y recargando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el techo. No quería que la escucharan llorar, pero era inevitable por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Jamás había sentido haberlo perdido, y ahora él la prefería muerta. Eso es peor que un cuchillo en el corazón, aunque así era. Abrió la botella y la trago, prefería emborracharse y morir en el intento. Se sentía mareada, sabía que se le estaba subiendo y era mejor dormir para olvidarse de todo.

No se había dado cuenta de que su hijo dormía en su cama y cuando vio a su mamá bajo de la cama con dificultad, pero lo logro sin lastimarse. Se acercó a ella y se puso en su regazo haciendo que Akane se asustara.

—¿Por qué lloras mamá? —Pregunto Hiroki.

Akane solo sonrió y lo abrazo dejando la botella aun lado.

—Porque mamá se portó muy mal y la castigaron. —Le susurro dándole un beso en su cabeza y abrazándolo un poco más.

* * *

Shinosuke entro a la oficina, saco su celular y cerró la puerta con seguro. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que se leyó el testamento de su abuela y todo estaba…tranquilo, pero tenso. Esperaba la llamada y estaba impaciente. Su matrimonio estaba mucho mejor, a pesar de que le pidió perdón a Kasumi y también le dijo que buscara a otro hombre que pudiera darle hijos, pero ella no quiso porque igual lo quería, así como era y como no quería cometer el mismo error de Ranma, prefirió dejarlo así y disfrutar de la mujer que amaba. El teléfono sonó y contesto.

—Hola…—Hablo Shinosuke desesperado. —¿Cómo estás? ...Me da gusto que estés bien. —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Sabía que lo primero que preguntarías era por ese idiota… Volvió a ser el mismo después de que supuestamente falleciste. A excepción de que él ya no ha intentado morir y se encarga del hotel… ¿Quieres que te diga por qué?... Ryoga le dijo que tu hijo también era de él y hubieras visto como se puso. Fue a buscarte a España, pero no estabas. Curiosidad ¿A dónde te fuiste? —Shinosuke sonrió. —¿Y estas…? — Shinosuke rió. —Eso explica porque Ryoga se fue el mes pasado de viaje a ese lugar. —Dedujo que fue por Ukyo. —Sabes, él te ha buscado, pero estos días lo he mirado un poco triste, creo que ya se resignó…¿Tú crees?

Shinosuke escucho que alguien llego

—Tengo que colgar, creo que llego mi esposa y no se te olvide enviarme una foto, los quiero ver. —Termino la llamada y salió de la oficina y vio que era Ranma lo cual le sorprendió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Shinosuke.

—Vine a comer rápido. —Respondió Ranma. —Tengo que volver a trabajar.

—¿Ranma no crees que te estas exigiendo demasiado? —Pregunto Shinosuke preocupado. —Porque estuve a cargo del hotel y no trabajaba demasiado.

—Eso explica el mal funcionamiento que tuvo hasta hace tres años. —Contesto Ranma alzando una ceja.

—Sabes que no es cierto. —Respondió ofendido. —Tu eres el problema.

—Si así es para olvidar a mi esposa y mi hijo lo seguiré haciendo. —Dijo bajando la mirada.

El celular de Shinosuke vibro y vio que era un mensaje, cuando lo abrió no evito sonreír. Ranma se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que puso su hermano.

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa? —Pregunto. —Con que me digas que te mensajeas con una mujer que no es tu esposa, te mato.

—Si lo supieras, si te dolería. —Cerro su celular y se fue. —¿No vas a venir a comer? —Grito desde el comedor.

Ranma solo suspiro y lo siguió.

* * *

Shinosuke caminaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones llegando a una que no pisaba hace tiempo. Toco la puerta y una mujer le abrió.

—Shinosuke. —Hablo Akane y lo abrazo.

Shinosuke entro, pero sin cerrar la puerta.

—Vez que la habitación no ha cambiado. —Sonrió Shinosuke.

—Si. —Suspiro Akane. —Se me hace raro venir muy fresca y este calor no lo extrañaba mucho. —Akane venía con un vestido verde de tirantes y cuello recto y la falda llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. De largo era hasta los tobillos, pero a partir de la cintura estaba forrado de tela del mismo color, pero transparente.

—Estuviste en China lo cual me sorprende.

—Primero en Francia, solo me iba a quedar poco tiempo, pero descubrí lo que te había contado y me quedé un año. Después otros dos en Inglaterra y dos meses en China.

—¿Saldrás en la noche? —Pregunto Shinosuke.

—Sí, le haremos una fiesta de despedida de soltera a Xiam-Pu. —Explico Akane. —Es una tradición occidental. Por eso quería que…—Miro a la sala y después a la puerta que estaba abierta.

—No están. —Dijo Akane con pánico.

—¿Estaban ahí? —Pregunto Shinosuke igual de asustado.

Salieron corriendo para buscarlos.

En la puerta del hotel que conducía a la playa, venia un niño de más o menos seis años y al bajar un escalón se detuvo para cargar a una niña con cabello rubio castaño largo de más o menos tres años.

—¡Vamos Hiromi! —Dijo el niño. —Te quiero mostrar la playa y veras que lo encontraremos. —Tomo de su mano y salieron corriendo hacia el mar.

Un poco más adelante, en la terraza del bar se encontraba Ranma con un vaso pequeño de sake mientras observaba el mar. Tal vez Shinosuke tenía razón, necesitaba relajarse un poco. Pero cuando estaba solo no evitaba pensar en ella. Fue un idiota, no supo escucharla en el momento y así no se hubiera ido con su hijo. Después de que Ryoga le dijo como fue, se sintió mal y quiso llorar por lo imbécil que fue con ella. Él era el repugnante y no ella. La busco y no pudo encontrarla, ni a su hijo. Pensar que ese niño era su hijo hacia que más se deprimiera y solo recordaba los momentos en el que estuvo con él. Era su castigo, tanto que exigió que le devolvieran su felicidad y así fue, pero lo dejo ir.

Miro a la playa y no había nadie y eso que era el momento del atardecer. No evito recordar cuando ella le grito para que no se ahogará en el mar. No evito sonreír levemente. De repente visualizo a dos niños, estaban muy lejos, pero le llamo la atención por una extraña razón. Vio hacia los lados y no miro a un adulto. No estaban cerca de la orilla, pero igual se podían acercar y estar en peligro.

Shinosuke se separó de Akane y él fue a la playa y no tardo en ubicarlos. Akane le había enviado una foto de ellos antes de encontrarse con ella y rápido fue hacia ellos.

Ranma seguía viendo que hacían. Se habían sentado en la arena y comenzaron a jugar con ella. Además de que ellos no vestían como si vinieran a la playa. La niña tenía un vestido blanco con flores rosas y amarrado con un listón del mismo color de las flores. Él niño que su cabello era oscuro, tenía camisa de cuello de tela verde y pantalones de color caqui que le llegaban a las rodillas. Fue cuando vio a Shinosuke acercándose a ellos lo cual le extraño mucho. Se puso de rodillas junto a ellos, después agarro de brazos a la niña y tomo de la mano al niño.

Shinosuke llego a la recepción en donde se encontró con Akane que venia de la puerta principal y cuando vio a Shinosuke y sus hijos corrió a ellos.

—¡Hiroki! ¡Hiromi! ¿Por qué te llevaste a tu hermana?

—Es que quería mostrarle la playa y jugar en la arena. —Respondió Hiroki.

—Iré a limpiarle las rodillas. —Dijo Akane agarrándolo de las manos. —¡Hiro! tu tío Shinosuke te cuidara y ahorita te iré a cambiar porque ensuciaste tu vestido blanco.

La niña solo le sonrió y Akane lo llevo al baño. En ese instante llego Ranma y miro a su hermano con la niña en brazos, pero sin el niño.

—¡Shinosuke! —Llamo Ranma y eso hizo que Shinosuke se tensara. —Te vi en la playa y llevabas a unos niños.

Cuando Shinosuke volteo a verlo, pudo ver el rostro de la niña que tenía dos dedos metidos en la boca. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y más cuando le sonrió.

—Si es que…

—También es mi tío. —Interrumpió la niña con una voz muy aguda.

—¿También?

Akane venia saliendo con Hiroki que le limpiaba la mano. Cuando Ranma los vio se quedó viéndolos y sin poder articular ni una sola palabra.

—¡Estas en problemas, Hiroki! —Regañaba Akane. —Pudiste haberte lastimado y tu hermana también.

Cuando Akane levanto la mirada no esperaba verlo, no tan pronto. No podía dejar de verlo al igual que él a ella. Bajo la mirada y ahí estaba su hijo. Había crecido, lo recordaba siendo casi un bebé. Hiroki lo miro y enseguida lo recordó.

—¡Hiromi! —Miro a su hermana. —¡Te dije que si íbamos a la playa encontraríamos a papá!

Ranma agrando los ojos y después miro a Hiromi, le sonrío nuevamente y no evito sonreírle.

—Ay, este niño dijo lo que se me hacía difícil decir. —Se quejó Akane. —Son más habladores que un borracho. —Ranma volteo a verla. —Shinosuke llévatelos un rato necesito hablar con Ranma.

Shinosuke se separó un poco de ellos para darles privacidad.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —Pregunto Ranma sin dejar de pensar en lo hermosa en se miraba.

—Llegue hoy.

Ranma volteo a ver a sus hijos, en años anteriores nunca pensó en decir esa palabra "Hijos" y regreso su mirada a Akane.

—¿Ella también es mi hija?

—¡Lo dudas! —Exclamo Akane con reproche.

—¡No! —Exclamo Ranma rápidamente. —Solo que… debiste decírmelo.

—Dijiste que no me querías ver en tu vida porque era una copia repugnante de Hiro. —Recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo.

—¡Estaba enojado! ¡Nunca me paso por la mente que tu habías perdido la memoria! ¡El solo pensar en que habías estado con otro hombre me provoco rabia y dije esas cosas que te lastimaron y…! Perdóname… te lo suplico.

—Fueron días difíciles y que tuve que superar poco a poco. —Dijo Akane con un aire de tristeza lo que le dolió más a Ranma. —Te puedo pedir que hoy te los lleves a tu casa? Voy a salir al rato.

—¿A dónde iras?

—Saldré con mi esposo. —Sonrió Akane.

—¡Pero yo soy tu esposo! —Exclamo con suplica y decepción ¿Lo olvido?

—De Hiro, no de Akane. —Respondió. —Tenía que rehacer mi vida ¿No? Si no me cambie el nombre es porque muchos documentos incluso mi título están a ese nombre. Así que sigues siendo viudo.

—Entiendo. —Ranma tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo quería hacer enfrente de ella. Era un hecho que la había perdido para siempre.

Shinosuke se acercó nuevamente con los niños.

—Se irán a dormir con su papá hoy para que les presenten a la abuela y su otro tío. —Dijo Akane a sus hijos.

—Mamá no está en la ciudad así que solo será su tío Ryoga. —Explico Ranma.

—¿Y tú mamá? —Pregunto Hiroki.

—Tu mamá saldrá con su esposo. —Respondió Ranma con tristeza.

Hiroki hizo una mueca.

—Pero mamá no tiene esposo. —Confeso Hiroki.

Ranma alzo una ceja y miro a Akane que quería reírse.

—Muy chistosita. —No le hizo mucha gracia esa broma, pero sintió una pisca de esperanza para recuperarla.

—Te dije que son peores de habladores que unos borrachos. —Se defendió Akane. —Tarde o temprano te lo dirían.

—Yo también iré con mi esposo. —Hablo Hiromi con una sonrisa y dedos en la boca.

Ranma se desencajo, miro a su hija y después a Akane.

—¡Qué! —Exclamo Ranma un poco molesto.

—Lo dice jugando, Ranma. —Trato de calmarlo. —Dejo un novio en Inglaterra, pero no es su esposo.

Eso lo irrito más.

—No cabe duda que es igualita de chistosa. —Gruño Ranma.

* * *

Hiroki estaba dormido y Ranma tenía en brazos a su hija que también dormía. Nunca pensó que su día terminaría con sus dos hijos junto a él. Se divirtió con ellos y además se rió con todas sus ocurrencias. Le dio un beso a su hija y la acostó en su cama junto con Hiroki y los tapo con el edredón. Sin embargo, sentía que faltaba algo más y sabía que era.

Ranma esperaba afuera de la habitación donde se hospedaba Akane. Ya eran más de las dos de la mañana y no veía hora de llegada. ¿Por qué tardara? ¿Y si se fue con un hombre? Se tenía que quitar eso de la cabeza. No desconfiaría de ella, era cierto, se casó con Hiro, pero ella seguía siendo Hiro por lo tanto era su esposa y no tenía que estar escrito en un papel para comprobarlo. Si ella no quería estar con él, lo hará sin importar que se queje.

Akane alcanzo a visualizar a Ranma afuera de su habitación y decidió jugar un poco. No estaba tomada, lo dejo hace un buen tiempo, pero él no lo sabía. Así que empezó a caminar con dificultad, como si no pudiera sostenerse de pie para fingir que estaba borracha.

Ranma escucho que alguien venia y se dio cuenta de que era su esposa. Corrió hacia ella y lo que imaginaba, estaba borracha.

—Tu nunca cambiaras. —Hablo Ranma en voz baja.

—Me da gusto verte. —Dijo Akane con una voz chistosa. —Cuando tenía 21 años me gradué como licenciada en diseño de interiores…

Ranma no evito poner una sonrisa al escucharla, justo como hace tres años en estos pasillos mientras la llevaba a su cuarto.

—Mi mamá estaba asombrada porque no pensaba en que terminaría una carrera universitaria. —Sonrió Akane.

—Con tu gran historial no me sorprendería que pensara eso. —Le siguió el juego mientras la llevaba con el brazo de ella alrededor del suyo. —Aunque no te conozco, pero me lo imagino. Mi esposa también estudiaba diseño de interiores.

—Entonces sería una buena colega.

—Mi esposa murió hace trece años.

Akane se le quedo viendo unos segundos y le sonrió, por eso lo amaba tanto. Siempre estaba con ella incluso para jugar.

—Pobrecito, me imagino que usted la amaba mucho ¿No? —Siguió Akane.

—La sigo amando. —Afirmó serio. —Nunca la olvidare y no volveré amar. Siempre le seré fiel. —Le dio una sonrisa mientras ella se la devolvía.

—Usted es de los pocos hombros que son fieles al amor. —Dijo Akane sin dejarlo de ver. — Ya no hay ningún hombre así. —Dijo con sinceridad. —Es una lástima que ya no esté porque fue la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Ranma le sonrió.

—Ya llegamos. — Anunció. —Saca la tarjeta.

Akane obedeció y abrió la puerta. Se soltó de Ranma y en la entrada ella le dio los brazos.

—Cárgame. —Pidió Akane.

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! ¡No lo haré! —No podía creer que aún se acordaran de esa noche, más ella que estaba borracha en ese entonces.

—Nadie me ha cargado y menos un hombre de verdad. — Hizo berrinche.

—Ya te dije que no lo haré.

Ranma la levanto y la llevaba en sus brazos hasta su cama y la lanzo a su cama. Se sentó y volvió a alzar sus brazos, sabía lo que venía y esperaba que esta recreación tuviera otro final.

—Ahora, hazme el amor.

Ranma sonrió.

—Perdón, pero quiero empezar otro juego. —Dijo Ranma mientras se quitaba la camisa y Akane se lanzó a él para besarlo con mucha desesperación.

Se habían extrañado y ahora nadie los volvería a separar. Ranma le quito el vestido con todo y sostén. A los pocos minutos, se encontraban desnudos entre las sabanas sin dejar de besarse. Ranma estaba encima de ella mientras acariciaba sus piernas y las abría para enrollarlas con su cadera y ser uno mismo. Akane toco su mejilla y lo separo un momento.

—No traigo condón y mucho menos tú. —Suspiro Akane con una sonrisa.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para ponerme uno porque nadie me hará salir hasta que quede satisfecho. —Sonrió Ranma. Nuevamente pegaron sus pechos y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. —Además quiero verte y vivir tu embarazo conmigo. —Susurro cerca de sus labios.

Eso le rompió el corazón a Akane, pero así seria y lo volvió a besar, mientras se acariciaban y hacían su acto de amor.

Más tarde, Akane estaba acostada boca abajo, pero mirando hacia la izquierda y Ranma a lado de ella recargándose de su codo y viendo la espalda de su mujer mientras la acariciaba.

—Así que quieres otro hijo. —Hablo Akane. —No es muy fácil criar a un niño.

—Mira quien lo dice, la que no podía hacer un biberón a un bebé a lo que yo recuerdo. —Le contesto con burla sin dejar de acariciarla.

—Aprendí muchas cosas con Hiromi y además de que aún no me recupero de ella, ¿Viste como cambio mi cuerpo?

—¿Debes de estar bromeando? —Arrugo la nariz. —Sigues siendo hermosa. —Dijo dándole un beso en la espalda y poniéndose encima de ella. —Yo no le veo nada de malo, igual me sigues excitando. —Seguía besándola bajando y después subiendo hacia su cuello y subió sus manos hasta tocar sus pechos. —Lo único grande que creció fue esto. —Dijo estrujándoselos. —Y me ha encantado. —Le susurro besándole el lóbulo.

Akane se giró y nuevamente se besaron comenzando nuevamente su acto de amor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma y Akane entraban al cuarto de Ranma en donde había dejado a sus hijos descansando. Entraron muy silenciosamente y entraron en las cobijas uno de cada lado para despertarlos. Akane con Hiroki y Ranma con Hiromi. Ambos niños despertaron y vieron a sus papas que dormían y ambos niños se miraron a ver. Hiroki fue quien se levantó y se puso encima de su mamá y Akane no esperaba eso y abrió los ojos cuando sintió su peso.

—Hiroki. —Pronuncio Akane lanzándolo a un lado. —Pesas.

Ranma abrió los ojos y vio a su hija despierta dándole una sonrisa.

—Ya me está gustando esa sonrisa que me das. —Dijo Ranma levantándose y con su hija en brazos para abrazarla y darle un beso en su cabello. —¿Qué quieren hacer? —Pregunto Ranma.

Hiroki comenzó a pensar.

—Comer helados y luego a la playa. —Propuso el niño.

—Pues entonces a desayunar y luego al baño. —Ordeno Akane.

Después de todo un día de convivencia, Ranma y Akane caminaban juntos en la orilla del mar agarrados de la mano y disfrutando del atardecer que tanto les encantaba ver.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo quieres que te diga? ¿Akane o Hiro? —Pregunto Ranma. —Porque si es Akane tenemos que arreglar eso porque Akane no está casada con el padre de sus hijos. —Le sonrió.

—Mis hijos están registrados con ese nombre, ya no se puede hacer nada. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces será Akane. —Se detuvo para verla a los ojos.

—Eso que importa. —Rodeo su cuello. —Sigo siendo el amor de tu vida ¿No?

—Nunca te olvide.

—Mi corazón jamás te olvido. —Susurro Akane en los labios de Ranma y lo beso.

Un beso lleno de amor y ternura que solo ellos se podían dar, prometiendo siempre estar juntos y nunca volverse a separar.

* * *

 _ **Esta historia ha terminado. No termino muy cursi ¿Verdad? ¡Qué importa! Sigo llorando T_T Les agradezco a todos por haberme seguido durante el mes esta historia, porque si, fue casi el mes, ¡Que rápida fui! XD Pero es que publique el primer capítulo cuando estaba a mitad de este capítulo y en serio, llore y sigo llorando u.u Les mando un abrazo a todos y solo puedo decir ¡Gracias! :D**_

 _ **La ultima y nos vamos… contestando Reviews:**_

 _Sav21: Holaaaa..._

 _ya se me hacia que el padre era ranma...jsksksjskssjsksjsk pero quiero saber ahora la reaccion de ranma!_

 _Y que paso con shinnosukke y la madre? Dios mioooo..._

 _Pero lo que te digo es que me encanta que shampoo y ukyo sean amigas de akane.. me mata eso._

 _Y ademas las partes graciosas que haces entre ellas o akane con shinnosuke.. jajaja me emcanta! Me rei mucho cuando shinno y akane se burlaban de ranma. Ajjaja.. creo q fue el capitulo anterior._

 _Enfin...no dejes d actualizar.y x cuentame que te paso? Una gripe? Enfermaste?_

 _ **R:Jajaja en un principio la idea principal es que Shinosuke fuera malo, pero después de ver como salía de mi mente y como se llevaba con Akane me hizo cambiar de opinión. XD Tuve dolores de cabeza, pero estoy bien. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _Haruri Saotome: No puedo creer que ya se vaya a acabar pero me encanto tu historia no hay capitulo que no haya leído en verdad que quede encantada con ella, que tenga un hijo de Ranma es lo mejor ahora si están mas unidos, en espera del desenlace y gracias por el buen rato que me has hecho pasar al leer tu historia._

 _ **R: Muchas Gracias n.n Eso me emociona a seguir escribiendo y espero que te haya gustado el final, Espero seguirte leyendo, Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _Ownson:Vale ahora sí Akane o Hiro va a reclamar lo suyo quizás para darle un hermanito o hermanita al bebé de ellos. Verdad que los ojos no ven lo que corazón sabe...te leo después tu próximo capítulo._

 _ **R: Y espero que hayas quedado feliz porque le dio una hermanita n.n Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ZURGAN: 7w7 mmmmm_

 _Esa akane,tan sexy_

 _Ranma es el padre del hijo de akane que por cuerto olvide como se llama jeje_

 _Este pero hasta el miercoles…por la tarde una vaca me encintre como bo tenia nombre susaba le pondré_

 _ **R: Se llama Hiroki por si te referías al niño XD Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y espero leerte nuevamente, saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _Un fan mas: Omg hoy si ha sido un día de sorpresas , y lo sabia , lo sabia yo ya sospechaba que era su hijo siiiiii *_*/ eso akane , eso akane ajjajajajjajaaj XD y por fin solo queda el ultimo cap , por dios me muero de la emoción ya quiero saber que te tienes planeado :v , cdt y espero. Leerte pronto_

 _ **R: Siii No podía dejar que el niño fuera de otro que no sea Ranma. XD Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, Espero leerte pronto Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _Rizzasm: Ahora si casi me muero de un infarto, mientras más leía más gritaba al enterarme de todo paso a paso. Ya me parecia a mi q pudiera existir la posibilidad de q Ranma fuera el padre de ese niñito y así fue. Muchas gracias por aclarar todos los embrollos en este capítulo, solo queda saber como saldrá a la luz todo el engaño q hay en la familia e insisto cuando Ranma sepa todo arderá troya. Lamento mucho q el otro sea el último así q sientete en la libertad de escribir 300 páginas si así lo deseas xD ya q me gustan mucho tus historias y como redactas cada una de ellas, besitos besitos y más besitos para ti. Te estare esperando!_

 _ **R:Jajaja Gracias n.n Espero no haberte hecho llorar tanto cuando Ranma se enteró, pero creo que era inevitable T_T Te mando saludos y besos y te agradezco por seguir cada una de mis historias, Espero leerte pronto :)**_

* * *

 _amy saotome tendo: Que historia tan interesante me gusto mucho espero que actualices pronto, me gustaria saber que paso con shinosuke y la mama y como saldra las verdades a la luz, y las diferentes reacciones de cada uno de los personajes_

 _ **R: Gracias, yo no tardó mucho en actualizar como lo he dicho anteriormente y es genial que te guste mi historia, me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Te agradezco a verla seguido n.n Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _LectoradeficsNAPM: Hola. A sólo 1 capítulo del final, y siempre se queda tan emocionante. ¿Como reaccionará Ranma cuando sepa toda la verdad?. ¿Alguien morirá en esta historia?_

 _Esperaré hasta mañana para conocer el desenlace. Saludos y éxito._

 _ **R: Cómo pudiste leer reacciono muy mal, espero no haberte hecho llorar u.u Te agradezco mucho haber leído mi historia y nos estaremos leyendo pronto ;) Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Una vez más ¡GRACIAS!**_


End file.
